


Something to Believe In

by Sparklefuzz94



Series: Keep on Lovin' You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Abused Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Gabriel, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefuzz94/pseuds/Sparklefuzz94
Summary: Takes place a month after Keep on Lovin' You. Dean and Castiel are still broken and struggling to recover. Coleen is trying to understand where she fits in her new life, while trying to hide her old life. Dean reaches out to someone special to get help for Cass.





	1. The Road So Far

It had been a month since the gang had left Louisiana. For everyone at the Bunker, it had been a long month. No one talked about what happened and no one asked. Dean and Castiel barely talked and spent as much time alone as possible. Mary had tried talking to each of them first, but all that solved was for Dean to cry more and shut her out. Castiel had lost so much blood that he was practically human. If he had any Grace, he hadn't used it since being in the Bunker. Sam and Coleen had both tried talking. Coleen had offered her blood to both and even mentioned being glamoured to take the memories away. That had gotten a chair thrown at her by Dean and no response from Castiel. Most of the time, Castiel's gaze was either fixated on the ground or he would look right through whoever was talking. Neither man ate much; just enough to keep them alive. The only way they cleaned themselves was when they knew everyone was asleep, which was hard considering when Coleen would be awake. The few times Dean and Castiel had come in contact with one another, neither spoke, but would stare at each other until one them would begin to shake and cry.

Coleen still felt personally responsible. She cried a lot when she first got there, waiting until she was alone to do so. She tried to hide it the best she could by throwing herself into the hunting game. Since being there, Sam, Mary and her had hunted and successfully killed numerous vengeful spirits, a shapeshifter and some other rouge vampires.

When Coleen had first gotten there, she couldn't tell right away if she was welcomed by Mary or not. The older Winchester spent a lot of time silently watching her. Coleen would try to talk to her, but she could tell that Mary was not quiet ready to accept a new monster into the home; especially when she suspected Coleen was the one behind Dean and Castiel's current states.

It was a month and a few days and Coleen still hadn't gone back to get her stuff. She had been borrowing some of Mary's clothes or just bumming around in Sam's, not really wanting to go out and get a whole new wardrobe and spend all the money. She was antsy to get out of the Bunker. It had been three days since a case had come in and she had finished yet another book on the history of angels. Sam was busy with Mary, somewhere in the Bunker, while Coleen was sitting in the library. This was where she had spent most of her time, trying to hide from everyone. The first night there had caused a lot of yelling and pointing fingers. When she would walk into the room with Mary, the conversation would cease. Coleen was really beginning to get irked by this and needed to make a trip without her.

She stood up, stretching her limbs from sitting for a little more than an hour, and walked towards the kitchen, slightly hungry. It had taken her awhile, but Coleen had finally mastered where all the different corridors and steps led to inside. The second most amazing room was the garage. When she wasn't reading, she was working on some of the cars. Right now, she was waiting on some parts to fix up the red and white 1957 Chevy, claiming that one as her's when it was fixed up. In the mean time, they had three vehicles running, Baby, a 2015 royal blue Mustange and a 1995 black and chrome Harley. She knew the Mustange belonged to Mary, but no one had ridden the bike since she's been there.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she could hear Mary laughing softly and then Sam return her laugh. She cringed and sighed, almost stopping before she could be seen. Just like the thousands of times before, Mary stopped laughing and turned her back on Coleen. Coleen hesitated for a second, not looking at either of them, and then walked back the two of them to the humongous panty. She walked over to the small corner she had dubbed her own and reached for a Tru Blood. "Shit, last one," she grumbled, popping the lid off and chugging. She turned back around to see Mary staring at her horrified. Coleen pulled the bottle away from her mouth slowly, licking her lips and wrinkling her brows, "E'erythin' alright, Mrs. Winchester?"

"What is that?" she asked, quietly pointing to the bottle.

Coleen tried to shrug off her fear and aversion and calmly said, "My food. It's synthetic blood." She paused and took another drink, realizing she was going to need something stronger to get her through the rest of this conversation. "Would ya rather me eat one of your boys?" Coleen asked with a giggle.

Mary gasped and Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Really, babe?" he asked.

Coleen shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the drink cabinet. She pulled out a a bottle of spiced rum and then walked over and grabbed a plain, boring glass. She filed the majority of the glass with rum and then dumped some of the Tru Blood in, missing her Elvis, or Care Bears and other personal glasses. Mary stood back and watched, some of the horror being replaced with curiosity. Coleen sat down at the island and took a long sip, then she looked at Mary, "I'm not like the vampires ya used ta hunt, ma'am. I don't kill an' I certainly don' go 'round suckin' unwillin' victims." Mary folded her arms, remaining silent as Sam walked behind Coleen and laid a hand on her shoulder. That was the first physical contact they'd had in Mary's presence since she got there. Coleen took another sip to hide her smile and then bravely said, her voice shaking, "Look, I know ya don' really like me, an' that's fine, but workin' an' livin' here is gettin' mighty hard when I gotta keep goin' outta my way ta avoid ya."

"What?" Sam asked, his hand leaving her shoulder.

Coleen sighed and looked down at her glass briefly. She squared her shoulders and looked Mary straight in the eyes, "I think it's time fer ya ta know what really happened that night in northern Louisiana. Then ya can't have an actually reason ta hate me if ya don' like whatcha hear."

"I don't hate you," Mary replied, her voice emotionless. "I just don't understand why you're hear and why the first time I meet you, two out of three of my boys are bloodied and beaten, still refusing to talk to anyone about it."

"Coleen saved our lives, Mom," Sam said, sitting down next to Coleen.

"You've said that before, but I still don't see it that way," Mary said, leaning against the counter.

"If Collie's ready to talk about it, can ya give her the chance?" Sam asked.

Mary shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not gonna stop her from telling me. I wish somebody around here would tell me something. Then we could get closer to breaking Dean and Cas out of their shell shocked minds."

"Maybe we should go into the t.v. room where we'll all be comfy?" Sam suggested, standing up. Coleen and Mary nodded in agreement and walked in that direction, Coleen carrying her glass and sipping at it along the way.

"I've got ta get my stuff here," she mumbled, but Sam heard her and cringed.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her, "Soon, baby, soon."

She rolled her eyes, walking away from him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's always soon. I don' feel like this is my home yet."

Sam grabbed her hand, put she pulled away, walking to sit down opposite of Mary. Sam sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. Coleen sat her glass down and sighed. "Where do I begin..." she trailed off, deciding where to start. She picked them driving towards the mansion, but that confused Mary, so Sam suggested she start at the very beginning. Coleen agreed and started with first meeting them. When she mentioned how Sam had tried to attack her, Mary's eyes twinkled almost. When Sam's shattered wrist was told, Mary's jawline was harsh and her face drawn. Coleen quickly sped up the story, getting to the part where she healed Sam and they were getting a lead on the case.

"You forgot to mention about Dean and Cas and what caused Cas to be on his own," Sam interrupted.

"I don' know the whole story, there. Maybe ya better tell that part," Coleen said, looking at Sam.

Sam agreed and told Mary about Dean's little breakdown about himself and the one night of bad choices. He pushed further to explain Dean's failed proposal, which had both Mary and Coleen feeling pity for Dean and Castiel.

"That would explain why Cas went inta that suicide mission without any help. Dumb, lovesick bastard. Dean sure is a stubborn s.o.b," Coleen absently rambled aloud. She looked up and saw both of them looking at her. She cleared her throat, blushing, "Anyway..." She began again, saying how the case had run cold and Sam had gotten tired of cleaning a drunk Dean up and began staying with her. Sam blushed at this part and looked away from his mother. Coleen noticed this and skipped to their last night together when Sam had asked her to come home with him. "It' wasn't supposed ta be so damn sudden. Dean an' Cas were supposed ta come home first with the Impala and Sam and I were gonna stay behind ta pack my stuff and bring my baby, my Cherry '68 Chevette an' drive up here. Ya was supposed ta get more of a heads up. It was supposed ta be a friendly meetin' when I got here," Coleen rambled on, upsetting herself.

Sam put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her to him, "But things changed, babe, but we're gonna fix this."

Mary watched the two of them and her judgement of Coleen began to change slightly. The way she had Sam wrapped around her finger and vice versa was nice to see. She knew her sons had lead a hard life, knew what they were doing in picking partners, but she still wanted to hear the rest of this story.

Sam took over the story at this point, explaining how it was late afternoon when this conversation went on and he had to send Collie back to bed. He then told of the terrifying phone call from Castiel, using the code word and then that had started the whole downward spiral of events.

Coleen wiped at her eyes and spoke into Sam's shoulder, "I cry differently than y'all."

Mary wrinkled her brows, shaking her head, "Ok? But what does that have to do with anything."

"I cry blood tears, "Coleen explained and slowly pulled her face away from Sam's shirt. Mary gasped at first and then handed her a tissue. Coleen accepted it and dabbed at her face. Then she took a drink, continuing the story. She explained how she took over the group, explaining vampire politics and how she could never directly kill one.

Another light of understanding when off in Mary's mind, "That's why you never killed a single vampire, you just helped us trap them."

Coleen nodded and then went back to how they planned to get in. She paused and took a long drink before she explained how she had glamoured Dean and what exactly it was. "An' this is where the shit hit the fan. Had I've left Dean alone, none of us would've been knocked out an' then retrained in the basement."

Sam shook his head, "Ya saved his sorry ass. Ya saw the way he looked at the king. Had ya not've stopped him, our heads probably would still laying on the marble."

Coleen slowly shrugged and finished her drink. "This where the next part gets real... brutal," she explained, shuddering as the pictures and smells came back to mind. She felt Sam shudder beside her. She turned and looked at him, "Ya can leave if'n ya ain't ready ta hear this 'gain."

Sam shook his head and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, "It took me awhile, but we need to talk 'bout it."

Coleen squeezed back and looked back to Mary as she slowly and carefully explained the horrific scene she woke up to. By the end of the end of story, all three of them were crying. Coleen began to apologize over and over again, trying to bring herself back out of that room again.

Mary stood up and walked over to Coleen. Coleen froze and stared up at her. She sat down and wrapped Coleen in a hug. Coleen slowly hugged back as Mary whispered, "You did the best you could. You got my boys out alive. That's more than I could ever ask for. Thank you."

Coleen hugged back tightly then and nodded her head. It felt good to finally hear Mary speak to her out of love and not judgement and hate. Coleen let go of her and sighed. She stood up, getting a bit of an idea and walked back into the kitchen. She came back out with the almost full bourbon bottle and two glasses. "I'll be back. Trust me an' don' come lookin'," she said as the passed the t.v. room.

She walked down a few steps and towards the bedrooms. As she got closer to Dean's room, faint music could be heard. This was a step up from the last time she had tried visiting him. When she went to knock on the door, it pushed open. Dean was sitting cross-legged in the middle of floor, his back to her and his head bent. "Hey," she said softly, making him jump and spin around to face her. "Can I come in?" she asked, standing at the doorway.

Dean hugged his legs up to his chest but slowly nodded. She walked in, leaving the door open and sat down on the floor, far enough away that neither of them could touch. She set the bottle and two glasses in the middle of them and looked towards the radio.

"Good songs, man," she said as an Aerosmith song came on. She bobbed her head to the music and poured herself a drink. Dean watched her closely, slowly rocking. She saw this and shot her drink back, slamming the empty down. "Ya gonna make me drink alone?" Dean shrugged and watched as she poured two glasses this time. She pushed his closer. He reached out with one hand and grabbed it, waiting until her arm was pulled back. He sipped at it with a shakey hand.

"So, your mom finally talked ta me," Coleen started, sipping at her drink at the same pace as Dean. Dean looked up at her, his green eyes dark and filled with so much hurt. "She even hugged me, man. I mean, a full blown, two arm hug!" Coleen exclaimed. She watched Dean and she swore she could almost see a grin.

Dean slowly set his glass down and Coleen emptied hers and then refilled the two. This process continued for about five more rounds. She would ramble in between, watching Dean slowly soften and warm up to her. With each round, he would finish his glass off a little quicker. Coleen was beginning to feel the alcohol a little bit but didn't say anything as she poured another round. Dean cleared his throat after the sixth round and asked with a gruff voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in weeks, "Why?"

Coleen blinked once and smiled brightly. Her plan was working. She tried to dial back her smile as she asked, "Why what?"

"Why are ya here?" he asked as she poured another round.

Coleen shot her drink back and proudly said, "'Cause I live here now, too."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, his knees and legs relaxing on the floor. "Why would ya wanna live here?"

Coleen burped and giggled, pouring another round. The bottle was getting low at this point. "'Cause I feel safe here an' I love y'all."

Dean just watched her, finishing off the eighth round. He could tell the bourbon was working on both of them. This was the first time he had drank anything in about a week, realizing he really didn't want to drink alone, but too afraid to ask anyone for company. "Why am I like this?" he whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and passed him the whole bottle. She could feel her body swaying slightly. "The world's a fucked up place, man. At least we all got someone who loves us mor'n anythin'."

Dean shook his head, "I doubt that anymore."

"You're right, maybe. But the only way you're gonna find out is if ya ask 'em. Ain't none of us gonna play telephone fer ya."

Dean took a long swig at the bottle and looked at her, "He's still here?"

She nodded her head slowly, her head lulling to the side and she giggled. "Man, I'm fucked up. Never drank straight bourbon 'fore. Ya's a fuckin' pro." She pointed her finger at Dean at the end.

He finished off the bottle, setting it down. "Years of practice." At this point, Dean's pain and fear was dulled and he almost felt like his own self. Suddenly the floor felt uncomfortable and he slowly stood up.

Coleen looked up at him and asked out of the clear blue, "Ya ever been high?"

Dean looked down at her, watching her fight to stay sitting upright, "Yeah, a few times in high school or when I was a demon."

Coleen smiled, "I ain't never been high, man. I wanna be high, man...." she trailed off, her words beginning to slur. "Can vampires even get high?" She fell to her side and giggled.

Dean sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He looked down at her as his heart beat wildly. He could either leave her there, or he could help her up and across the hall to Sam's room. The latter option would require touching her and he shuddered. He hadn't touched anyone since he was bandaged and tucked into bed. "Damnit," he grumbled past her giggling and slowly reached down. As soon as his fingertips brushed her skin, he pulled them away and began to breath heavily. "This is fuckin' stupid," he yelled at himself and then reached down, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back up to a sitting position. Then he crouched and picked her up. As he walked out of his room, he yelled Sam's name. He walked into Sam's room and laid her on the bed as he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around and looked at Sam in the doorway.

Sam had come running at the sound of his name. He was panting as he stood in the doorway, watching his brother. A smile formed across his face. "Dean?" he asked, skeptical.

Dean stood where he was, panic rising in his chest, "Unblock the door," he whispered, feeling trapped. Sam looked puzzled for a second and then walked into his room.

Dean continued to stare at the now open doorway and began to relax. He rubbed at the scruff on his chin and motioned to Coleen, "You're girlfriend couldn't keep up."

Coleen slowly sat up and waved a floppy arm, "Hiya Sammy! My plan worked! I got Dean talkin'!"

Sam looked past his brother and chuckled. He had never seen her this wasted, or proud of herself. Dean was also looking at her and sighed. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and walked past Sam, not saying anything. Sam watched him leave, his heart sinking. He hid it and walked over to Coleen, who was laying in the bed, sideways, smiling and humming to herself. "What didja do?" Sam asked, pulling her neon pink, monster feet slippers off.

Coleen continued to smile, "I got 'em ta talk ta me."

"How?" Sam asked, sitting her up to help her out of her clothes.

She swayed as she raised her arms above her head so Sam could take her shirt off. "By drinkin'. I duhno why y'all didn' try that sooner."

Sam unhooked her bra and then took his shirt off, putting it on her. She was already wearing a pair of his pajama pants, so he tucked her into the blankets. "You just walked into his room and he started talkin'?"

Coleen shook her head against the pillows, "Naw, not at first. I had ta get 'em tipsy."

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, "What did he say?"

"I rambled a lot an' he finally got ta talkin' 'bout how sad he is. I mean, not directly, but he looked all sad when I mentioned Cas is still here," she slowly explained, slurring the words.

Sam looked down at her, "That's it?"

Coleen slowly nodded her head, "Guess I got too drunkie an' worried 'em er some shit 'cause here I am." She threw her arms out, hitting Sam hard, knocking him off the bed. Coleen gasped, covering her mouth. "Whoopsie. I guess a drunkie vampire cain't control her own strength."

Sam slowly got up off the floor, feeling his arm bruising already. He looked at Coleen and chuckled. Shaking his head, he bent down and tucked her in, "I think one of us needs to sleep it off." He kissed her forehead and then started to stand back up.

Coleen pouted and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips, hard. Sam struggled to not fall on top of her, which made he giggle and she released him, making a "mwah" sound when his lips left hers. She giggled again and waved bye as she said, "Okie doke, Sammy-Wammy."

Sam stood back up and shook his head. "Good night, babe." He turned and let the room, shutting the door behind him. Even though it was only a little after eleven in the evening, he knew Coleen would need the extra sleep.

He started to walk back towards the t.v. room when he heard gentle crying, followed by his brother's voice. Turning the other way, he slowly walked towards the sounds.

"Please, Cas, it's only me," he head Dean softly plead. Sam's stomach dropped and his heart began to race. The two hadn't seen each other since they've been home. Sam walked faster towards the voice and looked in the doorway.

Huddled, in the corner of the room was Castiel, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and dark pajama pants. He was barefoot and crying. Sam walked in and stood next to Dean, who was backing up towards the door, also crying.

Dean ignored Sam and stood still. His heart was broken into a million pieces. He sudden;y wished he hadn't come into the room. Thus far, Dean had been able to block out the memory of what happened to Cas, remembering Cas as just being upset with him because he fucked a random girl. This broken shell of a man, of his Angel, was more than he could take right now, but he had to. He had to fix Castiel, even if it meant loosing himself in the process. Dean turned and pushed Sam out of the room. The two stood in the hallway, staring at one another, both sharing horrified expressions. "Why is he so skinny?" Dean asked after a few minutes, not bothering to hide his tears.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and set his jaw. His hands had balled into fists unconsciously, "I duhno, Dean. I think he's human, or close to it."

Dean gasped and covered his face with his hand. He put his other arm out, leaning against the wall. "No, he can't," Dean said behind his hand. Sam reached out and touched his shoulder. At the contact, Dean jumped and pulled away. He took his hand away and looked into Sam's puppy dog eyes, "I'm not ready for that, yet."

Sam nodded his head once and folded his arms, making it harder to reach out and touch his broken brother. Coleen had blocked his line of vision of what was going while she was breaking him free, but the noises he heard were enough for his imagination to wander. The thoughts of this had given him nightmares, even kept sleep away for a couple of nights. He couldn't begin to understand what Dean and Castiel had been through.

Sam sighed and looked his brother over. It was obvious Dean had kept up with exercising, but he looked thinner than he had. His hair was long, hanging down to his ears. He had a bit of a beard going on as well. Dark circles were under both eyes. "When was the last time you've slept?"

Dean started to walk away, towards the kitchen. He paused and looked at Sam, "I don't. I can't. I won't."

"Where are we goin'?" Sam asked, following Dean.

"To get somethin' to eat. I haven't been eaten much. I normally wait until everyone's asleep," Dean said, walking past Sam, his bare feet gently padding down the stone hallway. Sam continued to follow him, not saying anything. "Which is hard to do, considerin' one of us is nocturnal."

"Has she been botherin' ya?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Some nights, Chatty Cathy is annoyin'."

Sam wrinkled his brows, "What?"

"This wasn't the first time she's been in my room, Sammy."

Sam stopped walking and smiled. "Huh," was all he said as he started walking again. Dean walked past him, looking down at his bare feet most of the time. The two remained silent again until the kitchen.

Mary was standing at the sink, washing the plates from dinner. She was humming to herself. Dean froze in the doorway, looked at her and then quickly looked down at his feet. He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to get past her to the bowl of leftover spaghetti without having to talk much or be hugged. Sam watched all of the from behind him brother and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Mary stopped washing the plate and looked up. She smiled at Dean and dried her wet, soapy hands off on her apron. "Why, hello there, stranger," she joked lightly.

Dean raised his head and arm slightly and then looked past her at the food. Mary started to move towards him and he moved to the other side of the island, getting closer to the food. "I'm, uh, not ready for hugs yet," he mumbled, not looking at anyone.

"Oh, ok, that's fine, Dean," Mary gently said, passing him a clean plate.

"I'll need two. If Cas is as bad as Coleen says, he needs to eat, too," Dean said, looking up between the two for any signs. Castiel always did give him strength.

"I haven't tried to see him in a few days, son," Mary said, turning back to get another plate.

Dean looked at Sam and he shook his head. Dean punched the island, "You mean to tell me he's be all alone since we've come home!?" His voice echoed throughout the hallow room. Sam flinched and Mary spun back around, setting the plate down and putting a hand on her hip.

"Please, Dean, tell me how to heal an angel. Then maybe I could help more," Mary bit out, staring daggers at her eldest.

Dean glared back, "Ya sure as hell don't do it by leavin' him alone!"

"Every time ya walk in there, the man folds into himself and bawls. The closer you come, the louder he gets, even throwing stuff to get ya to leave. You tell me how seeing him everyday is gonna be beneficial to him," Mary explained.

Dean gasped and looked away, tears stinging his eyes. He gripped the island, breathing heavy. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned back around and quickly dished up two plates. Mary took them and warmed them up. Dean grabbed himself a beer and grabbed Cas a Coke. After the plates were warmed, Dean turned and headed back towards the bedrooms, dreading with each step what he was going to find behind door number Castiel.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Castiel to talk some and leave his room. Dean comes to terms with himself and gets advice from Sam. When that doesn't help, he asks for help from an unexpected person.

Castiel was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. There were a few boxes throughout the room, as though this was the storage room. He didn't care. Just meant there was more for him to hide behind. He spent most of his time in the chair, anyhow, hugging his legs to himself, rocking and humming. He didn't sleep, didn't feel the need to sleep, so he knew he was still an angel. He didn't feel hungry but sometimes the food that was being made would smell good, but not good enough to leave the room and go get some. From time to time, he required a shower, so he knew his grace had yet to come back. His clothes were not staying clean on their own, so he had found a pair of black sweat pants and a a Led Zeppelin shirt, most likely Dean's and had been wearing them for the last three days.

He knew he missed Dean, or at least the memory of Dean. He knew he was in the bunker with everyone. He wanted to go visit Dean numerous of times, curl into bed next to him and sob away everything that had happened to him, to them, but he chose to sit in this chair, alone. He was too embarrassed to leave the room. He was too afraid of anyone but Dean touching him. He was just too afraid.

Everyone but Dean had tried to visit him. Castiel would try to allow them into the room, but his heart rate would speed up so bad he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He would immediately start rocking and crying, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to apologize, but his voice never seemed to work. Even humming hurt somehow.

Suddenly, he heard a light knock at his door and his head shot up, staring like a deer in headlights at the noise.

"Cas? Is it alright to come in?" Dean's voice softly asked from the other side.

Castiel relaxed, unfolded his legs and actually smiled for the first time in a month. Dean had finally come to him. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, as the door slowly opened, the smell of spaghetti hitting his nostrils. He let Dean walk the whole way into the room.

Dean turned on a second light, so he could see more than just the shadow of Castiel. He put the plates down on the desk, turning that light on as well and then looked around the room for him. Boxes were everywhere, some empty, some full. "Cas?" he asked, a little more urgently than before. He heard nothing, but saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun, taking a battle stance and then instantly relaxed and almost smiled. Sitting in the corner, pale and frail-looking was his Castiel. Dean started to rush towards him and froze as Castiel looked a little terrified. Dean took a few steps back, his heart racing and the need to touch his Angel, almost too much to bear. He reached for the plate and slowly handed it towards him, "I brought ya some food. Thought ya might be hungry."

Castiel slowly reached for the plate, he stomach growling as the food go closer. When Dean got close enough to hand him the plate, Castiel grabbed it, brushing his fingertips against Dean's. Dean pulled back quickly, almost dropping the plate. Castiel adjusted his grip and set the plate on his lap. He looked down at the steaming pile of noddles and began to eat, silently. The food burned his throat as it slid down, but he didn't care, it tasted good. After a few minutes, he looked up to see Dean had settled at the desk, eating. The two locked eyes again and Dean sighed, breaking the glance.

"I'm not ready for human contact yet," he whispered, taking a sip from his drink. Castiel tried to talk again, but nothing but a squeak came out. Dean turned his head to look at him in confusion. "Can'tcha talk?" Castiel shook his head and tried eating some more noodles. Dean dropped his fork and rubbed at the back of his neck. "What did he do to my angel?" Dean spat out, tears running down his face. Castiel set the plate aside and watched Dean, tears falling down his face now, too.

Dean had looked away from Castiel and pushed his plate back. He heard a small whimper come from Castiel and he looked back over at him. "Would you like me to stay?" Dean asked, wiping at his cheeks. Castiel nodded his head slowly. "Can I make a suggestion?" Castiel nodded his head again. "Can we move into my room? No boxes there."

Castiel took a minute to respond as he looked around the room. He really didn't like all the boxes and he did like the idea of being close to Dean again. Maybe this meant that Dean did still want him, did still love him, which was something the king had promised would never happen again. Castiel looked back at Dean and nodded his head again, trying to smile.

Dean slowly stood up and grabbed their empty plates. "I'll meetcha in my room," he said and turned and walked out of the room. This way, when Castiel came near him, he wouldn't have to worry about being touched. As he walked out of the room, he sighed loudly, wondering if that feeling of being afraid of touch was ever going to go away.

Castiel waited until Dean had left the room. He slowly stood up, stretching his stiff joints. He looked around the room, deciding if he needed to bring anything with him. Glancing at the desk, he saw Dean had left an unopened can of Coke sitting. Castiel grabbed it and opened it, chugging it down, the carbonation burning at his throat. What was causing his throat to hurt so bad? Sighing, he took the can of soda and walked out of the room, shutting lights off as he went and walked a few doors down to Dean's familiar room.

The room looked pretty much the same as it had before they left for Louisiana. The only difference was the empty booze bottles and dirty clothes in the pile. The room smelled stale, as well, but Castiel couldn't complain. He was happy to be away from the dusty, cardboard smell and closer to something that made him happy. He knew he was taking it a little fast, but he would do anything Dean asked of him, despite everything that had happened to him in the last month.

Dean walked back in after a couple of minutes and almost pulled the door shut behind him. Since being home again, he never closed his door tight, the feeling of being trapped too present in his mind. What made this feeling worse was knowing how everyone in the bunker depended on him being the leader and he had been awol for a month, his depression and fear just getting worse as each day passed. Looking at Castiel sitting on the end of the bed, his back straight and unmoving, as though he was a statue, made Dean's heart break. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Dean whispered, crying for the third time today. Crying was becoming as frequent as peeing with him lately.

Castiel looked up at him and blinked back tears. He had to be strong for Dean. He could deal with his other problems later. All he needed, wanted to do was take care of Dean. The fact that Dean had finally come see him had cracked a wall he didn't know he was hiding behind. All he knew was that every time someone other than Dean had come into his room, he would build that wall stronger and hide inside himself. Seeing Dean in his doorway meant more to him than anything the other three people in the bunker could do or say. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a scratchy, deep, "Dean."

He looked up from his feet and at Castiel, almost smiling, "Ya can still talk."

"Barely. Hurts so much," Castiel replied, rubbing at his throat as though that would help. What was taking his grace so long to come back? It had been a month.

Dean slowly sat down on the edge of desk, staying close enough to Cas to keep both of them happy, but far enough away that neither of them could touch. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and licked his bottom lip before asking so softly it was almost a whisper, "What did he do to you?"

Castiel looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Try as he might, he still couldn't block out everything that had happened to him. The king had used his inability to sleep or be knocked out to his advantage, so for the three days Castiel was help as a sex slave, there wasn't any of it he could forget. He knew he wasn't ready to talk about it, even if he could and Dean would be the last person to talk about it with.

Dean watched Castiel closely, his heart racing and his blood heating. He turned and punched his wall, splitting open his knuckles. He punched a few more times, growling. "If that somebitch wasn't dead, he would be," Dean bit out, staring anywhere but at Castiel. Castiel whimpered at the sudden violence and hugged himself. Dean noticed this and stilled, color draining from his face. He licked his lip again and looked down at his hand, blood running down his hand and then back up at Castiel. Castiel had begun to rock slowly and look at the half open door. Dean walked into his field of vision and knelt down, his hands on his legs, "Hey, Cas, it's me."

Castiel blinked and looked down at Dean, staring at the blood. He kept rocking and holding himself. He found himself shaking his head and mumbling, "Too much," over and over again, despite how bad it stung.

"What's too much? Is it me?" Dean rushed out, wishing he could bring himself to reach out and touch Cas. He sat down on the floor, his hands never leaving his thighs.

Castiel blinked again, looking down at Dean. Dean was giving him a panicked, helpless look, all the anger that had been so present in his face had vanished. He closed his eyes and wiped away at the tears that had fallen. He could see how hard Dean was trying not to touch him and he couldn't figure out if that was because Dean now found him repulsive, if Dean was giving him space, or if he himself had been scarred by the king. Castiel began to cry harder, wiping angrily away at the tears. He had never felt this weak and helpless, even when he was human. He knew he was not human because he could still feel his wings knitting back together every couple of days and the dull heat of his grace, even though it was taking much longer than it should to return. "I'm broken," he whispered.

"I know, baby, I know," Dean replied, blushing when he realized what he had called Castiel. Were they still even together? What was he to call the man in front of him that still held Dean's world in his hands?

Castiel's head shot up and he looked into Dean's dark green eyes, finding himself smiling. He tilted his head to the side and looked at him in confusion after another second and asked gravely, "Baby?"

Dean looked back into Castiel's blue eyes, swearing he had seen a little more light shine in those gorgeous pools of blue. Dean licked his lips as Castiel tilted his head to the side and smiled. Some of his Castiel was still in there, which gave him hope. It was going to take time, but Dean knew he could bring him back. He had done it before and he would continue to move words for the man in front of him, as long as that meant they could still be together. The thought of Dean loosing Castiel for good was too much to think about right now, so Dean pushed his thoughts back to the present and licked his lips, knowing that did things to Castiel. He watched Cas's eyes open a little wider and his eyes look at his lips, which caused Dean to smile. Yup, he's still in there. "You're not my baby?" Dean asked, wishing he could touch him.

Castiel kept his head titled and looked deeper at Dean. Was what Dean was saying and doing to him really real? Could Dean still want him after everything that had been done to him? Could he still want Dean? He knew Dean was trying to tease him, which in a way, was working, but not in a sexual sense. Castiel wasn't sure if he would ever want to be that intimate with anyone ever again. He blinked and saw Dean was waiting for an answer. He had to remember what the question had been. "I'm not sure," he finally said, slowly, as it still hurt to talk.

Dean looked down quickly, Castiel's words cutting right through him. He knew Castiel had been through a lot, but had that really broken the profound bond they shared. Every night Dean would go to sleep, despite the few, but unwanted sexual activities he had to perform on both the king and Castiel, he still found himself missing Castiel. He wasn't missing Castiel on a sexual level but a much more deeper level. His best friend hadn't been around for a month. His bed was cold and too big without his cuddle buddy. Dean would find himself laying on Castiel's side of the bed, hugging the pillow he had used, close to his body and his heart would ache. For months, the two had been together every day. Dean had finally grown accustomed to waking up in tangled arms and legs, feeling warmer and more relaxed than he had in his whole life. Even though he had been back in the Bunker for a month where he was safe, this place wasn't a home without Castiel.

He wanted to tell Castiel all of this, show him all of this. Had tried to show him some of this when he had proposed, but he never thought, for one minute that they were over. Hell, Dean had been Castiel's knight in shining armor, coming in to safe the day and rescue his "damsel" in distress. What more proof of how much Dean loved him did Castiel need?

Dean didn't know what to say and Cas hadn't tried to make any effort in explaining himself. Dean sighed and got up off the floor. Deciding he didn't want to talk about this anymore, or talk at all, he grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and went to the small desk chair. He pulled it over towards the bed so he could prop his feet up, sat down and covered himself with the blanket. He wanted to kick Castiel out of his bed, but he didn't have the heart to. He knew he wouldn't sleep very well one way or another, it didn't matter much where he slept.

"I can leave," Castiel whispered into the dark.

"No. Stay. I won't get but an hour or two of sleep anyhow, before the nightmares wake me up. In the mornin', we'll think of a plan to get your grace back. The sooner you get that back, the sooner you can leave," Dean angrily explained, folding his arms across his chest under the blanket. If Castiel wasn't his boyfriend anymore, he sure as hell wasn't going to hold him captive.

"Oh," was all Castiel was able to say, his heart break. Dean really wasn't teasing him before. He just felt sorry for him and wanted to fix him and shove him out the door. He was glad the lights were off so Dean couldn't see him cry for the third time in less than an hour. "What if I don't wanna leave?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, his eyes closed, "I ain't your keeper."

Castiel didn't say anything more and neither did Dean.

After an hour or so, the first nightmare came. Dean wasn't chained to anything, but he still couldn't get to Castiel in time. The king was having his way with Castiel, making sure Dean watched. Dean tried to fight against his invisible retraints, cursing and yelling. The king laughed manically and bit into Castiel's neck, sucking quickly at his neck. This sent Dean over the edge and he screamed, surging towards the king. Before Dean could do any damage, he woke up, his head hitting the ground below him.

Dean groaned and rubbed at his head, realizing he had fallen off the chair. He sat there, breathing heavy and heard light snoring. Castiel was sleeping and that scared him more than the thought of him leaving. What was going on with him and why hadn't his grace returned?

Dean slowly stood up, rubbing at the sore spots on his body. He was going to try and sleep some more, but the newest nightmare was stilling playing behind his eyes every time he shut them. He needed something to distract himself and he didn't want it to be alcohol and he wasn't hungry.

He slipped on a pair of slippers and wrapped a robe around himself and quietly left the room, walking towards the t.v. room. He looked down at his phone to see the time, a little after 2 am, so everyone in the house should be asleep. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, almost wishing Coleen was awake so they could talk. He hated to admit it to himself, but unique chick was growing on him. If she hadn't had been such a pest, he probably never would have broken out of his shell shock state and been able to talk to anyone. Hell, he'd probably be as bad as Castiel.

He walked into the t.v. room and was surprised to see Sam sitting alone in the dark, watching some documentary on space. Dean chuckled to himself and softly said, "Little brother, you are such a nerd."

Sam jumped and looked at Dean, wrinkling his brow, "What are ya doin' up?"

Dean sighed and sat down in the recliner, "Nightmares, man, and a lot on my mind."

Sam paused the show and looked at his brother, feeling a great deal of concern, "Do ya wanna talk about it?"

Dean pulled a blanket on top of himself, finding himself cold more often since he didn't have another person to share body heat with. He looked over at Sam and licked his lip, "Can ya handle it?"

"Dean, I went to and through the same Hell as you did, why wouldn't I be able to handle anythin' that could happen to you on this Earth?" Sam asked, standing up. "Do ya want a beer? I feel like this is gonna be a beer-type conversation." He saw Dean nod his head and he walked into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later and handed a bottle to Dean and then sat back down on the couch.

"Why are ya still awake?" Dean asked before Sam could ask anything.

"I've adapted to Collie's sleepin' schedule, for the most part," he said, yawning.

Dean took a drink and then sighed. He was happy for Sam, but he was also a little jealous. He really missed being that close to Cas and wondered if he ever would be again. "Did anyone try and talk to Cas?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah. We all did."

"Did he mention me?" Dean asked, a bit of whine to his voice. Chuck, he sounded like an angsty teenager. The things that man did to him, made him do, but he would never trade any of it.

"He asked me once where you were and that was it. That was the most he would talk to any of us..." Sam paused trying to read his brother's expression via the glow of the screen on his face. "Why?"

Dean took another drink, fighting the urge to cry. Damn, he was turning it such a wuss. He set his bottle down on the end table, buying himself some time. "I think I fucked up, Sammy. I fucked up worse than I ever fucked anything up in my life." His voice was heavy with emotion and cracked a few times.

"Castiel's still here, man. We're all tryin' to get him better, get you better."

Dean shook his head, "I didn't find 'em in time. I think he thinks I didn't bother lookin' for 'em, which is partially true."

"You didn't know he was missing. Neither did I. This isn't on you, Dean," Sam interrupted.

Dean wiped at his eyes and ran a hand over the stubble on his face. He kept his hand on his face, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Sam remained silent. Dean swallowed hard and then finally said, "I lost him. I called him 'baby' and he asked why."

Sam didn't say anything at first. He felt his heart sink and his face pale. He ran a hand through his hair, "Dean, he's been through a lot. We don't know what happened to him before we got there. Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

Dean shrugged his shoulders slowly and took a long drink. So much for alcohol not helping him through the night. "Who do we call for help?"

"Crowely would smite 'em, Rowena could care less. There aren't any other angels around that I know of. The only answer I have is possibly God-er Chuck," Sam rambled on.

"That's what I was afraid of," Dean mumbled, finishing his beer.

"Now, where do we find him?" Sam asked, finishing his beer as well.

"Guess we start tryin' to track Chuck down," Dean sighed, wishing Bobby was alive to help them.

"If we couldn't find Chuck before, how the hell are we gonna find 'em now?" Sam asked after coming back with new beers.

Dean shrugged and ran a hand over his face, "Man, I wish Bobby was alive. He'd be able to help us get started."

"We do have Mom. We haven't really seen what her skills are yet, Dean. She could surprise us," Sam said with a smile. "And if all else fails, we pray."

Dean grunted at the suggestion and looked up at the t.v. He reached over and pressed play, ending the conversation for the night.

After the documentary was over and Dean had learned more about Mars's surface than he ever wanted to know, Sam had retired for the night, giving Dean the controller. He flipped through Netflix, finding Dr. Sexy, M.D. and started the series over for the third time. He mindless watched it as he sent a silent prayer up to Chuck, "Hey, man, we could really use your help. Cas needs your help more than we do." He opened his eyes and looked around the room. When he saw nothing had changed in the room, he grunted and folded his arms, "Figures." He turned his attention back to the show and tried to drift off to sleep.

He began to dream. He was sitting on a dock. It was summer time and the sun was beating down on his arms and face. He was fishing. He turned his head, half expecting to see Castiel standing next to him as had happened in this dream before, but instead, sitting in a chair with a straw hat, a tiki drink and neon blue sunglasses sat Chuck. Dean did a double-take and Chuck smiled at him.

"You rang?" he asked, taking a sip of his brightly colored frozen drink.

Dean turned back to fishing and nodded his head, "I need help." Chuck chucked reclined in his chair. "Oh, I'm sorry me askin' for help is so funny to you," Dean spat out.

"It's not that, Dean. You just don't seem to realize you hold the key to fixing Castiel."

Dean turned his head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"His wounds are deeper than a new vessel," Chuck began to explain, watching Dean. When Dean still hadn't quite caught on, Chuck further explained, "If I heal Castiel, he will go back to a stone cold, emotionless angel. Is that what you really want?"

Dean looked back out at the water and softly asked, "Is it selfish of me to say no?"

Chuck shook his head, his hat flopping around, "No, Dean, because Castiel doesn't want that either. It would be selfish of you to heal him and send him on his way. We both saw how well that worked out before."

Dean flinched and closed his eyes briefly. He took in a deep breath and then asked, "Okay, then, what do I do?"

"What do ya think?" Chuck asked, a soft breeze blowing, keeping them cool enough not to sweat.

"If I knew the answer, do ya think I would've called ya?"

Chuck laughed again, shaking his head, "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, bein' an ass, even to God Himself." Dean paled and looked harder at the water, making Chuck laugh more. "You Winchesters are some of my favorite human beings, not afraid to treat me like one of you."Dean nervously shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Chuck clapped his hands and his drink disappeared, being replaced with a fishing pole of his own. His tone changed from playful to serious as he said, "But seriously, Dean you don't need me to heal Castiel."

"What do I need then?" Dean asked earnestly.

"Patience. Good things come to those who wait. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love," Chuck said, his tone changing to a serious one again.

"You know I ain't a patient man," Dean sighed, realizing Chuck was quoting scripture. "And Cas doesn't love me anymore, anyhow, so why bother trying?"

" Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up," Chuck answered with a smile.

Before Dean could respond, he felt a bite on his line. He turned his attention back to the pole, setting the hook after the fish tugged on the line again. As he began to reel it in, he looked beside him to see Chuck had gone. Just as Dean was about the land the fish, he woke up, gasping. He rubbed at his eyes and repeated to himself, "Let us not become weary in doin' good, for the the proper time, we will reap a harvest if we do not give up." He wasn't quite sure what it meant but the smile Chuck had given him gave him hope. He repeated the verse again, pulling his phone out to see where that was found. He made a mental note of Galatians 6:9 and tried to go back to sleep, wondering if Chuck had picked that verse because of the words or because of the "unique" chapter and verse number. He chuckled to himself and whispered, "I'm goin' to Hell... again." Settling back into the recliner, Dean was able to sleep for the first time since being back at the Bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still chugging along on this story and trying to keep it flowing. Sorry these two chapters are so depressing and focus mostly on Dean and Castiel. I promise to bring Sam and Coleen back in and give y'all some fluff soon.


	3. Home

Coleen woke up the next evening to an empty bed and a pounding head. She slowly sat up, looking around to see she was tucked into the bed her and Sam had been sharing. As she looked around in the pitch black room, still able to see, the room spun slightly. She rubbed at her temples and groaned, trying to remember what had happened the night before. When she recalled how much she had drank, she groaned again and her stomach grumbled and her mouth began to water. She slid herself back on the bed, so her back was against the wooden headboard, each movement making her mouth water more as the sheets moved, filling her nostrils with the scent of human blood that was a few hours old. She felt her teeth come out and sighed, cursing herself for not begging for blood before she was put to bed. 

It had been longer than 24 hours, getting closer to 36, since she had any TruBlood. She could try and pull herself out of bed, she knew, but each movement would make her weaker, and less able to devour anything that came through the bedroom door. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging herself, as she felt homesick again and a new level of rage. She wanted to stand up and trash Sam's room, but there wasn't much to destroy. She wanted to cry and scream, but that would make her loose more blood. She wanted to run away, but she knew she wouldn't make it but a few miles outside of the bunker. This feeling of being both helpless and trapped was quickly getting old and she didn't know what to do. 

She looked over at the clock, 11:10 pm. Sam wouldn't be coming to bed for several more hours. This thought made her heart skip a beat. She reached for her phone and pushed for turn her lock screen on. A picture of her and Sam flashed in front of her, him almost smiling and her lips pressed against his cheek. She swiped and pulled up her messages, quickly texting Sam: "I'm awake" and hit the send button. She then pushed to turn her music app on, a Mayday Parade song coming on as she heard a vibration come from the other side of the bed. "Fuck!" she yelled and threw her phone on the bed, the music becoming muffled and that being the only sound in this part of the bunker.

Breathing heavy, she threw the covers off of herself and stood up, her fists clenched. She stalked around the room, hunting out something to wear, huffing. She knew she sounded animalistic, but her last bit of self control was gone. In it's place was all the pent up rage she had been hiding since coming home with Sam, and her hunger for something more than a few bottles of TruBlood. As she stomped around the room, her teeth bared, she found nothing but the baggy plain grey shirt and over-sized black gym shorts Sam had dressed her in. She yelled again and smashed her fists into the wall, plaster shattering and falling to the ground. This caused her to take a step back and survey her damage.

"Damnit! I wanna go home!" she wailed. "I need food. I need calm. I need Elvis," she cried out, spinning around the room, her arms outstretched. She knew she was being childish and irrational, but she didn't know what else to do to calm herself down.

It had been months, maybe even a year, since she had accidentally starved herself. Since it happened back in Bon Temps, she was able to call Jessica quickly. Even in her panicked, rageful state, she was able to help calm her until she could rustle up a willing snack. In the mean time, Coleen was able to put on an Elvis movie and focus on the gorgeous singing man. Here, all she felt was trapped and out of options, which sent her into a panicked state.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was on the doorknob and turning. When she opened the door, she squinted and half hissed at the bright light. She covered her eyes with her arm and tilted her head up, sniffing the air. Two doors down, she smelled the faint smell of angel. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her feet from walking that direction. 

Outside of Castiel's closed door, she stopped. She clenched her fists and froze. "Ya cain't do this," she whispered to herself. She heard movement from behind the door and darted, running in the direction of the kitchen.

As she got closer, the smell of Sam and Mary enveloped her before she could hear or see them. As she got closer, she pressed her back against the wall, walking silently, breathing deeply. With each breath, she took in the mucky scent of Sam and the sweet smell of another woman. She waited in the shadows of the hallway, listening. She didn't want to come out until Sam was alone.

The two of them were milling about the kitchen. She could smell coffee brewing and wrinkled her nose. She smelled some other food, as well, but didn't pay attention to it. All she could smell was the delicious smell of her boyfriend. She could almost hear the blood pumping through his veins, which was making her mouth water. She could hear his every movement, no matter how small. 

She paid very little attention to the conversation. Lucky for her, she had come at the end of it. As soon as the coffee was brewed, Mary had taken a mug full and left, walking right past her. Coleen dug her nails into her palms, holding completely still otherwise, allowing Mary to walk right past her. As soon as she rounded the corner, Coleen stepped out of the shadow and stood in the doorway, watching Sam. He had his back to her, wearing a blue and brown stripped button down shirt and dark jeans. He was barefoot. As she watched him standing at the counter, fixing himself something to eat. She continued to silently stalk her prey, her mouth watering.

Slowly, Sam turned around, a mug of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He gasped and dropped both at the sight of her, swearing. As he bent down to clean his mess up, he looked up to see that she hadn't moved. Stopping what he was doing, he wrinkled his brows and asked, "Babe?"

"Hungry," she growled in a low voice, licking her lips and walking towards him slowly.

He stood up, holding his hands out, "Ok, let's get ya some TruBlood, then." She shook her head, looking at his throat as he swallowed hard. She was still walking towards him, her stride bigger than normal. Sam still hand't moved. "What do ya need then?"

"You," she whispered as she stood a few inches in front of him, craning her neck to look up at him. 

Sam swallowed hard, "Uh, not here. Not in the uh- kitchen," he said, seeing the hunger in her eyes. "And lemme get Dean, so he can stop ya."

She slowly shook her head, her gaze going from his throat, down his chest and to the arteries in his thigh. She licked her lips again as she heard his heart begin to beat faster. She took one step closer, merging his open hand. She felt him trying to push her away. In her weakened state, he was able to hold her back. 

"Look, I trust ya, but let's go back to the room," Sam said, taking his other hand and putting it under her chin, tilting her face to look at him. "Please, Collie," he added softly.

She pushed herself away from him, roaring with anger, "No, no! I'm gettin' pretty fuckin' tired of listenin' to your orders. First ya ask me to come home with ya, which was fine, but now I'm trapped here, without mah car, or any of my shit and ya just expect me to do whatever ya say." She was stalking around him in a circle, shoving him every few words.

"So, you're pissed at me?" he asked, once she was standing in front of him.

"I'm trapped! With no fuckin' food or anythin' to calm me down. I need blood! I need Elvis. I need to leave," Coleen yelled, shoving him into the counter. Sam grunted and swallowed hard, watching her as she took a step away from him, only to slowly circle around the island.

 

Sam tried to take a step forward, but Coleen quickly closed the space between them, shoving him back, making the air escape his lungs. He coughed as she stood right up against him, her fangs out, her tongue slowly running over them and her eyes feral. She grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him down to her level easily. Once his neck was closer to her face, she turned his head to the side forcefully, pulled his hair together in one hand and sunk her fangs in. Sam winced in pain and tried to pull away, but Coleen clung to him tighter, sucking deeply. 

 

As she continued to drink, feeling her strength returning and her hunger coming to a more tolerable rate, a new feeling was replaced with a feeling of desire. She calmed her sucking down and tried to focus more of Sam. She opened her eyes she didn't realize she closed to see he was standing at a very uncomfortable position, almost bent in half, his arms braced on either side of her, his feet planted firmly. She pulled herself away from him, carefully licking the wounds closed and looked down at herself, taking a few steps away. The once clean shirt was splattered with blood, as was the collar of Sam's shirt. She gasped as she looked at his face.

 

"What was that?" he whispered, swaying on his feet. He felt dizzy, probably from the loss of blood.

 

All the color drained from her face and she gasped, biting her lip, feeling her fangs were still out. She covered her mouth in horror and turned to run, but stopped her, making her turn around to face him. He pulled her closer and tucked some hair behind her ear, trying to comfort her. When he spoke, his words were soft, "Oh Collie, I'm so sorry."

 

She tilted her head to the side as she leaned into his touch. She was still hungry, could still hear the blood rushing through his veins, still see the pulse in his neck, but she was more in control. Sam ran his thumb over her jawline as she closed her eyes. She turned her head and kissed his palm, licking at the blood splatters that appeared there. He ran a thumb over her lips, causing a soft moan to escape.

"Really? Ya go from hungry hungry hippo to horny in less than thirty seconds?" he chuckled, running his other hand up and down her bare arm.

 

She nodded her head slowly, sucking his fingers into her mouth, looking up at Sam with a devilish grin. As he pulled his hand away, she raised an eyebrow and looked down his chest to the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. She looked back up at him and giggled.

"Oh no, not in the-" was all the more Sam was able to get out before Coleen was on her knees in front of him, undoing his pants. As she slowly pulled his jeans down, Sam leaned back against the island, bracing himself. As she palmed the bulge through the thin fabric of his black boxers, he gasped and his hips bucked. She giggled and moved her palm a few more times, each time causing him to buck. He looked down at her and pouted, "Don't tease."

 

She looked up at him and giggled again, "This is a nice look on ya." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the cloth tip, moving them slightly. Sam gasped and reached down, shoving her head up against him. 

 

"Suck. Now." he demanded in a husky voice that sent shivers down her body. She smiled up at him, quickly pulling the fabric away. In another second, her small lips were wrapped around his thick head, her tongue lapping at the leaking precum. Sam let out a moan, throwing his head back as she slowly bobbed her head.

 

She popped him out, long enough to ask, "Ya like that, Sammy?" When he nodded she put her mouth back around him, feeling him pulse as she sunk halfway down, almost gagging herself and then pulled back up. She did this a few more times, her speed increasing, both of their moans getting louder. All sudden, they heard a male voice:

"And here we see the moose in full mating season."

Sam's head snapped forward and he tried to move to cover himself, making Coleen choke. She quickly pulled her head back and spun around, her fangs flicking out again and hissing.

"Wow, I guess leeches really are good suckers," the voice said, his eyes travelling to Sam's still hard dick.

"Gabriel," Sam breathed as he pulled his pants up.

Gabriel throw his arms out, doing a little bit of a tap dance and smiled, "The one and only, Sammy-boy."

Coleen was still in a battle stance, trying not to lung at him. She could tell right away that he was an angel, but his scent was even stronger than Castiel's ever was. She took a step closer to Sam, latching onto his arm, looking up at him. "What is he?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Gabriel, the archangel? Ya really never heard of me?" he asked, crossing his arms, pouting like a little kid.

"But, you're dead" Sam said as Coleen mumbled, "He smells so good." They both looked at each other with confused expressions.

Gabriel walked over and took a seat on one of the island stools, walking right past Coleen. She tried to move, but Sam snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her tight up against him. Once he sat down, he snapped his fingers and a lollipop appeared. He stuck the red sphere in his mouth, tucking it into his cheek as he began, "I'll answer the moose first."

"Moose?" Coleen mouthed, looking between the two men. As she looked back at Gabriel, he had begun to focus on the lollipop, his golden eyes smiling at the corners. This gave her the chance to really study him. He had golden hair that was about as long as Sam's, but flared out. He was short, but not as short as her as he was about a head taller. He wore a plain black shirt that was baggy and an olive green shirt overtop and jeans with cowboy boots. She looked into his eyes to see he was looking at Sam, slowly checking him out. She wrinkled her brow and shook her head, turning to look back at Sam who had no idea what Gabriel was doing with his eyes.

"It's good to see ya, kiddo," Gabriel finally said, smiling and looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam blushed and coughed nervously. He focused on pulling another stool out for Coleen to sit on. Once she did, he pulled out one for himself. After the two where sitting, Gabriel cleared his throat and took the lollipop out, holding it between two fingers. "Well, kiddo, seems Deano sent a desperate prayer to Daddy and he responded, though only Heaven knows why," he paused to laugh at his pun, which caused Coleen to giggle, despite her restraint. 

"So, what are ya supposed to do?" Sam asked as Gabriel snapped his fingers again, making a large chocolate milkshake appear. 

Coleen saw this and her mouth began to water. Before either of them could answer, she asked, "How are ya doing that?"

Gabriel chuckled and snapped again, two more glasses appearing. He slide one towards the two of them. Coleen reached out and quickly pulled it towards her. As Gabriel pushed the glass towards Sam, their fingers brushed and Gabriel waited a few seconds to pull his hand away.

"Anyhow, Daddy tells me my little bro is broken and nobody else can fix him, so here I am," he said, throwing his arms out again in a grand gesture. And then he looked around, "So where's the broken baby bird?"

Sam's head dropped as he focused on the straw. Coleen was staring at Gabriel again, slowly drinking her treat. "Are all angels related?"

Gabriel nodded his head as he finished off his milkshake. Instead of answering her, he pointed to the empty glass and the lollipop and exclaimed, "Man! I missed these." Then he looked around the room, "Though there is one thing missin'." Before either of them could ask what, he snapped his fingers again and they heard the barking of a little dog under the table. Gabriel bent down and scooped up the little guy, hugging him close, "Dickie! Now everythin' is complete. Got my sweets, my moose and my dog."

Sam coughed again and asked, "When did I become one of your possessions?" 

The smile faded from Gabriel's face and he looked away from the two of them. He bent down to set Dickie on the floor again. 

Coleen looked between the two men, studying Gabriel more than Sam. As long as he was in the room, nothing and no one else seemed to matter. the sugary-sweet smell radiating off of him was enough to make here his slave. She was sure whatever Gabriel asked of her, she would do it. If Sam was still sitting next to herm she really didn't seem to notice. Everything Gabriel did was fascinating. She hung on every word he spoke. 

Gabriel sat back up, putting the lollipop back in his mouth. As he did so, he glanced at Coleen and frowned. "What's up with the leech?" he asked, watching as she leaned forward, propping her head on her elbows.

Sam looked down at her, also frowning. He had never see Coleen like that, even when she was around Castiel. The look in her eyes was one of hunger and adoration. Feeling a spark of jealousy, he reached over and squeezed her hand. When she didn't react, he spoke, his tone short and sharp, "Her name is Coleen-"

Coleen looked over at him and smiled, noticing the spark of jealousy in his hazel eyes. She tucked this little bit of information into the back of her mind to maybe play with later. Jealousy sex could be fun.

Before Coleen could act upon Sam's reaction, Gabriel's laugh cut pulled their attention to him, "Don't tell me a Winchester is in love with a monster?" He paused and looked between the two. When neither spoke, Gabriel coughed, the smile leaving his face. "Well, this makes thing difficult."

Coleen wrinkled her nose up at this and folded her arms across her chest. The spell that Gabriel had somehow cast over her suddenly dissipated and was replaced with annoyance. The honey haired man sitting in front of her was no longer as impressive, though she continued to study him. The way he was looking at Sam was making her uncomfortable and she sighed. "Don't tell me another angel is into a Winchester," she bitterly said, annoyance dripping from her voice.

Sam wrinkled his brows and felt his cheeks heat. Gabriel was into him? He shifted uncomfortably as he struggled with this thought. Sure, there was times through the years that Sam might have considered Gabriel as more than just an angel or douchebag that helped them occasionally. Sure, Gabriel had flirted with him more than Dean or anyone else on the couple of cases, but Sam never acted upon it, thinking that was just part of Gabriel's personality. 

As he continued to think, Sam found himself looking at Gabriel in a different way. Not for the first time, Sam noticed how his golden hair had grown a little bit more and flared out at the perfect places. Somehow, the length of his hair made him a little more attractive. His skin seemed to almost shine and as he realized Sam was studying, the corners of his honey eyes crinkled, making his whole face smile. This didn't stop Sam from staring, but it did bring a smile to his face as his gaze traveled down his rounded cheeks that and to his soft pink lips. Gabriel also noticed this and darted the tip of his tongue across them and then winked at Sam. Sam felt his cheeks heat again as he began to wonder what those lips would taste like.

As though Gabriel could read his mind he smirked and said in a low voice, "If ya like, ya can't touch. But I may bite."

Sam shivered and closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat. Coleen noticed this, looking between the two of them and knowing Sam's come fuck me now look all to well. Anger blossomed inside her and she punched Sam hard, sending him off the stool. She stood up and looked down at him and yelled, "I'm right here, asshole! Or should I leave so y'all can have a moment?"

Gabriel chuckled and shrugged, "I wouldn't mind some one-on-one time with Sammy boy here."

She glared at the angel and pointed a finger, "Didja even come here to hep Cass or are ya just here to fuck my boyfriend?"

Sam slowly stood up, rubbing his arm and looking down at the powerful creature known as his girlfriend. Of the couple of months they're been dating, never once had he seen her this pissed off. He knew at that moment that he had fucked up. He sighed and kept his distance from the two of them, careful not to look at Gabriel and add fuel to the flames.

Gabriel ignored Coleen's question and looked over at Sam. He shook his head as he walked past her and closer to Sam, clicking his tongue, "Sammy, see if you and I were together, I wouldn't abuse ya." He paused and glared at Coleen. Then he looked back at Sam and added with a raised eyebrow, "Unless you're into that kind of thing." 

Sam looked down at his bare feet and then over at Coleen and shrugged with s smile, "Well, we uh-"

Coleen huffed and shoved Sam's shoulder, "And we ain' gonna if ya let 'em into our bed." She turned her attention back to Gabriel and walked towards him, making him walk backwards as she growled, "Sam is mine. I protect what's mine. Don't become a threat."

Gabriel stopped walking, as his back was pressed against the kitchen wall and looked down at the small girl in clothes much too big for her with unkempt hair. He could tell just by looking at her, she was still a fairly new vampire, which would be like swatting a fly for him, but he didn't want her to know that. Somehow, he felt sorry for her, so he let her feel like she was more powerful. Obviously, she had know idea the power an archangel could wield. Realizing he was staring at her, he chuckled and said, "There's plenty of me to go around, though ya don't look like much my type. I prefer my women to wear clothes that fit."

Sam grumbled and walked up behind Coleen and glared down at Gabriel over her shoulders, "Can y'all stop fightin' over me please. This is gettin' a bit ridiculous." 

They heard footsteps and turned towards the kitchen entrance to see Mary, dressed in a nightgown and robe, paired with bedroom slippers freeze and look between the three people. Gabriel took the distraction to step away from Coleen and looked at the woman that didn't appear to be much older than Sam, assuming that it was Dean's date for the night or something. 

"Sam, Coleen, we have a guest?" she asked, stepping into the room, trying to judge the mood.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. He just kinda showed up," Sam said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Gabriel stood off to the side, his arms crossed, waiting to see how Sam would introduce him. When nobody said anything, Gabriel took a step forward and casually said, "I'm here for my brother. Heard the little guy was in some trouble."

Mary leaned against the counter and looked the man over, confusion lining her face as she asked, "Castiel?" Gabriel nodded and she looked at Sam, "But I thought ya told me most of the angels are dead?"

Sam coughed nervously and nodded, "They are, but Chuck-er God brought Gabriel back for some reason." He tried to ignore the way saying his name made him feel. 

As though Gabriel noticed this, he took a step closer to Sam. This caused Coleen to bare her teeth. Before she could say anything, Gabriel took another step and said, placing a hand on Coleen's shoulder, "And Coleen has been nice enough to offer to lead the way to him." Coleen grumbled and try to shrug him off, but he felt her pushing her towards the door.

One they were out of earshot, Coleen shoved his arm away and took the lead. As much as she wanted to continue to fight with him, to blow off her pent up anger at being trapped in the bunker without her stuff and being hungry, she was more worried about Cass. Suddenly, she felt Gabriel push her up against a wall, meeting her eyes. He looked concerned, instead of an arrogant asshole.

"What do ya mean you're trapped here?" he asked, his voice soft and caring.

Coleen wrinkled her brows and looked up at him, her eyes lingering on his lips for a split second. She shook her head, her hair tickling both of their faces. "Did I say that out loud?"

Gabriel dropped his arm and raised an eyebrow, making him appear more attractive, "Don't avoid the question. I've know the Winchesters to do some sketchy shit, but they're never held a girl against her will."

Coleen sighed and relaxed her shoulders. She looked down at the chipped pink nail polish on her finger and began to pick at it, "It's a long story." She sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at him, seeing that he had moved a little closer to her personal space. She blinked and tried to ignore the sweet smell coming off of him, "After I rescued 'em, it went ta Hell in a hand basket an' we got the hell outta Dodge. That meant I didn' have time ta go home and pack my stuff. That's why I'm stuck wearin' Sam's clothes, as opposed to walkin' 'round naked."

Gabriel took a step back and looked her over from head to toe, his gaze lingering on her chest and he shrugged, "I don't think I'd mind that."

Coleen sighed and hit his shoulder playfully. "Of course ya wouldn'," she mumbled as his gaze came back up to her face. She shivered at the intensity in his eyes. "Look, Gabriel, I'm supposed ta hate ya, fer tryin' ta steal Sam away. Stop makin' this so hard."

He chuckled and put one arm on the side of her face, leaning into her, they legs touching, his hips hovering just above hers, his lips barely away from hers. All she had to do was lean forward a little bit and they would be kissing. Gabriel followed her gaze and smiled, leaning forward, pressing his lips softly against hers. She felt a surge of warmth, of passion and hunger all surge through her. A small moan escaped, followed by a growl of frustration. She pulled herself back from him and ducked under his arm and began pacing, fighting the urge to punch him and cry. "I just wanna go home," she cried, punching the wall beside his head. 

Gabriel didn't even flinch. Instead, he raised his arm, looked her in the eyes with a smile and said, "Done." Then he snapped.


	4. My Blue Angel

Castiel woke up in a panic. He hadn't dreamed, as angels never dream, but the feeling of being alone and abused was still present. No matter how hard he tried, his grace wasn't coming back. All of the aches all over his body seemed to be getting worse every day. The marks on his neck were becoming infected, he was sure. Just trying to get up and walk was the most painful, due to how weak his legs were and how bad his ass continued to hurt. But what hurt the worst was the way Dean had looked at him last night. 

Castiel thought being close to Dean would help him. He thought Dean would be the missing key to healing him, but in truth, being that close to Dean had only scared him more. He knew he still loved his hunter, but how could he show it when the thought of any physical contact sent the two of them over the edge. But listening to Dean's husky voice and watching those perfect lips move that he knew quite well... Castiel shivered and pulled the blankets closer to him, confused as to how he was still having these feelings when the two of them were so broken. And Dean had made it fairly clear that once Castiel was healed, he was done with him.

A light knock at the cracked door brought him out of his thoughts and he sat up straight, bringing his legs up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as he could. When he didn't answer, the door slowly pushed open and Castiel strained to see the smallish figure step into the light and he blinked, sure that his damaged mind was playing tricks on him. Even though he couldn't fully see the figure, his angel senses already knew who he was. He felt himself relax a little, unfolding his legs and whispered, "Brother?"

Gabriel stepped into the room and threw his arms out and announced, "The one and only." He had on a cocky smile, but he wasn't sure if the small figure in the bed could see due to how dimly lit the room was. He took a few steps closer, trying to sense if Castiel was still in that vessel or not and how much grace was left. He shook his head and sighed, "Little bro, you're in a sad shape."

Castiel sighed and chose to keep his mouth shut, instead communicating telepathically, to save the rawness of his throat and grumbled," No shit."

Gabriel flinched a little and then chuckled, still choosing to speak aloud, "I see the Winchesters have began to corrupt the perfect angel, finally pulling the rod outta your ass."

 

"And replaced it by something else," Castiel found himself thinking before he could stop it. He chuckled to himself as he saw Gabriel look at him curiously. Maybe he was still in here somewhere, or Gabriel was influencing the sudden good mood.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriel asked as he walked over to sit on the edge of the large bed, careful to keep his distance from Castiel. He could fully sense how broken Castiel was, how bad the torture was as he was walking around in his brother's mind. Lucky for him, Gabriel was able to keep his disgust from showing and Castiel wasn't strong enough to do some mind walking of his own. It also helped that Gabriel was projecting a lighter mood to wash over Castiel, one to almost make him feel drunk, which seemed to be working quite well, as it kept him talking. "What would that be, little bro?"

Castiel giggled, the feeling hurting his throat, as he pictured Dean and some of their more recent activities. He could almost feel Dean's calloused hands on his body. The thought should have scared him, but he missed the feeling too much as it had been almost two months since they last touched. He closed his eyes as tears began to run down his cheeks. He hugged his arms around himself and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gabriel was staring at him in almost disgust and the presence in his mind was gone, being replaced with the anxiety and fear. 

"You and Dean are fucking?" Gabriel asked after he realized he was being looked at.

"Was," Dean's voice said from the doorway. "Now who the fuck are you and why are you in my room?" The sound of a gun cocking could be heard.

"Dean, it's Gabriel," Cass pleaded, fighting more tears at the bitterness in his voice. 

Dean slowly walked into the room, his gun still cocked and aimed at the back of Gabriel's head. He flipped the lights on, causing Castiel to flinch and blink. "He's dead," Dean growled.

Gabriel stood up from the bed, turned and faced Dean. Before Dean could pull the trigger, Gabriel snapped and his gun was replaced with a little water gun. Dean frowned and threw the thing on the ground. Gabriel crossed his arms and chuckled, "Don't think that'll do much to me, bucko."

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean growled, taking a battle stance, his arms and legs braced apart, his hands in fists. "The last time we saw you, you-"

"Saved ya from Lucifer and this is the thanks I get?" Gabriel interrupted and sat back down on the bed, turning his attention back to Castiel, who was watching all of this with wide eyes.

Dean tensed as Gabriel got closer to his angel. He looked between the two of them, his eyes landing on Castiel's fear-stricken pools of blue and all the fight in his body left. He rushed over to him, shoving Gabriel off the bed and sat in front of Castiel. "What is it, baby? Did he hurt you?" Dean pleaded, searching Castiel's face as he sat down in front of him, Castiel's feet touching Dean's legs. 

Castiel looked down at Dean and felt more tears run down his face. He was so confused by Dean's actions. Last night he seemed disgusted by him, today he's calling him baby, something he had never done before, and sitting closer to him than he had in a long time. "Stop playing games," Castiel demanded weakly. Dean searched his face with confusion. "Let Gabriel heal me so I may leave."

Dean opened his mouth in horror and before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching for Castiel's hands. He slowly grabbed them and looked into the pool of blue tears and then down at their hands. Castiel didn't pull away as Dean brought the back of his hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, pleading against it softly, "Please don't leave me, Cass. I need you."

Castiel slowly shook his head and pulled his hands away. Dean let his arm fall into his lap as he felt tears run down his cheeks. "I am too damaged and broken-"

"So am I!" Dean yelled, making both of them flinch. "I'm sorry," he quickly whispered. Then he turned and looked at Gabriel and pleaded, "Can ya heal him?"

Gabriel was leaning against the wall, shock and amusement played across his face. Once Dean looked at him, he almost gasped. He coughed nervously to hide his emotions and shrugged his shoulders, "He's so far gone, Dean, it's gonna take time."

Dean stood up, wiping at the tears with the back of his hand, "But you can do it?" 

Gabriel nodded and looked at his brother, "As long as that's what he wants."

Dean turned to look at his angel as he nodded. He walked over to Castiel and pulled a chair up beside him, grabbing his hand again. Castiel didn't resist, but didn't look at him either. 

"I can only heal one thing, though," Gabriel said sadly."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, squeezing Castiel's hand.

"If I heal his wounds, his grace will still be weak. If I heal his grace, he'll be able to heal himself but-"

Dean groaned," There's always a but."

Gabriel sighed and looked at Dean, "He'll be restored back to a full angel."

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked, looking between the two of them. Castiel's eyes had suddenly gone cold as he stared at his brother.

"Team Free Will will loose a member," Gabriel softly said, leaning against the wall, looking at Dean, waiting for the words to sink in.

Dean looked between the two of them again, panic beginning to sink in. He looked at Gabriel and asked, "Give us a minute?" Gabriel nodded and stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The closed door should have worried him more, but his focus was on Castiel.

Castiel sat on the bed, unmoving, staring straight ahead. Gabriel could heal him, would heal him, but he had to make a choice. If he chose the first option, nothing emotionally would be healed, but all of his aches and pains would be gone. The second option would be the best for him, healing him wholly, but Gabriel seemed to think that would erase all emotions. Castiel turned to look at Dean, who was looking at his face, saying something. He tilted his head to the side, studying the broken man. He took in every small detail of his face, down to the last freckle, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his full lips would pull into a pout when things didn't go his way, how soft those strong arms and hands of his would become in the middle of intimate moments. Blinking, he began to listen to what Dean was saying.

"Did you even hear anythin' I just said to you, baby? Is it registering at all?" Dean pleaded, slowly rising and moving closer to Castiel. 

Castiel slowly shook his head as he watched Dean sit on the edge of the bed, their hips touching. Both of them shivered and Dean slowly reached for Cass's hand again, but Castiel pulled his hand back. He looked Dean in the eyes and softly whispered, "Dean, I can't live like this."

I don't expect ya to, babe," Dean said, placing a hand on Castiel's thigh. "Neither one of us are in a good place right now, but I'd be in a much worse place if I didn't have you. Admittin' that I've come to rely on ya so much, Cass..." Dean paused and looked away, a lump forming in his throat. He looked back at his angel, licking his lips. Castiel watched the simple movement and smiled. 'It scares me. You're not only my lover, but my best friend. I've lost ya too many times before-"

"Dean, I'm not me. I'm scared of every movement, every dark room. The thought of you touching more than my hands," Castiel interrupted and shuddered. "If Gabriel were to just heal my wounds, that would solve nothing. My spirit and grace are what needs healing the most."

Dean slowly nodded, pulling his hand away, tears running down his cheeks. He looked away again, staring down at his shaking hands. "I know. And it would be selfish for me to ask you to stay the way you are. I can't fix you on my own."

"No, Dean, you can't. Not this time. Please try and understand," Castiel pleaded, watching Dean carefully. 

Dean looked back at him with a sad smile, "Oh Cass, I do understand, and that's what hurts the most. But understand I won't stop fightin' to get ya back." Dean stood up, his knees threatening to give out, but he stood, making his chest puff out. "I'll fight every moment of every day for you to remember me- remember us. You'll come back to me, Cass." He nodded his head in assurance and walked over to his angel. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, more tears springing forward. He leaned back up and looked down at Castiel, who had his eyes closed, "I will always love you." Then he turned and left the room.

"I love you, too," Castiel whispered as Dean opened the door, causing him to stop for a second. 

Dean's shoulders tensed and he pulled the door open, walking into the hallway. He say Gabriel leaning on the wall a few doors down and walked over to him, wiping the tears angrily away. 

Gabriel turned and looked at the older, broken Winchester. As much as the two didn't get along, Gabriel hated to see him hurting so much. "You understand what'll happen after I go in there." Dean offered a small nod. "That he'll be reset to his factory settings?" Dean nodded again. "Alright," Gabriel shrugged and walked towards the room. Dean walked in the opposite direction, in desperate need for a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Mary were sitting in the library when Dean walked in and straight to the bourbon. He didn't even bother grabbing a glass, instead just popping the lid off and chugging. He walked over and sat down, facing the opposite direction of the bedrooms and waited. 

"Dean?" Mary asked, watching as Dean took another long gulp.

Dean heard his mom, knew his brother was sitting behind him as well. He didn't know where else to go, since his room was being occupied. He took another swallow as the lights began to flicker and a low hum was coming from behind him.

Sam and Mary shot up out of their seats. Sam looked over at his brother, "What is it?"

"Bye Cass," Dean mumbled and raised the bottle, more tears escaping down his cheeks. As some of the lights blew out and the humming got louder, Dean took another drink.

"Bye Cass?" Mary asked, walking over to her son. "What do you mean."

Dean sighed and put his head in his hands, "Cass is gone. The angel in there isn't mine. Gabriel had to reset him, he was so fucked up."

Mary gasped and Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was the first to speak, "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged and took another drink, "Nobody wants a broken angel, not even me."

Sam sighed again and walked over to Dean, taking the bottle from him. Dean growled and tried to reach for it as Sam walked away to grab a glass, "Ya ain't drinkin' alone." He poured himself a tall glass and looked at his mom, who nodded. He poured a second glass and handed it to her and then handed Dean the bottle back, as there wasn't much left. He raised his glass, causing the other two to do the same and then he said, "To gettin' Cass back." 

The humming began to die down as the glasses clinked and Mary and Dean both said, "To Cass." Dean shot back the rest of the bottle and groaned as the light back the hallway began to fade.

"If we managed to get Cass back from Purgatory, we can get him back from this," Sam tried to reassure. 

Dean set the bottle down and looked at his family, "I'm not givin' up on him-or me. I will fight for 'em." He words were beginning to slur. "Cass and I'll be together 'gain. Just you fuckin' wait an' see." He pointed a finger, his hand swaying a little. 

"Ya know, I could heal you too," Gabriel's voice said from behind them.

Sam's head quickly shot around as he looked the archangel over. The natural glow that normally surrounded him was gone and he was swaying a bit on his feet. Sam jumped up and walked over to him, putting his arm around the smaller man, steading him. 

Gabriel couldn't help but smile and lean into Sam. He felt weak. Healing Castiel had taken a lot more out of him than he expected, but he did it and he was proud of himself. He looked up at Sam, still smiling. Sam was looking down at him, worry and concern etched upon his face.

"I think ya did enough healin' for one night," Sam said, bringing the two of them to the couch to sit down. As he lowered himself down, Gabriel fell onto his lap. Sam coughed nervously and looked at his family, shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriel sat up, moving from Sam's lap to sitting right up against him, their thighs touching. He looked between him and the other two Winchesters and sheepishly asked, "Think I can crash here for a few days?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "I don't think Coleen'll like that too much."

Gabriel smirked and placed a hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed, causing Sam to jump. Even in his weakened state, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to flirt with his moose. "She started to come around to me."

"Speaking of Coleen, where is she?" Mary asked, trying to turn the conversation away from an archangel flirting with her baby.

Gabriel felt Sam shift and his body tense as Gabriel shrugged, "Yeah... 'bout that...." he started, but the sound of dress shoes clicking on the stone floors brought their attention to the doorway.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat as Castiel appeared in the doorway. His face was cold, his movements stiff, his hair windswept. Everything on him was back in place, down to the backwards tie. The lump in Dean's throat wouldn't stay down and he looked away.

"Winchesters, brother," Castiel coldly and curiously said, looking between all of them, his gaze sticking on Dean as he took in his drunken, abused and broken state. He cocked his head to the side and looked the others over again. "There was a fight?" Sam shook his head. "Then why is Dean hurt?"

Dean's head shot back around at the mention of his name. Even with the way Castiel was right now, it still felt good to hear his name cross his lips. He smiled and slurred, "Am alright, Cass. Had worse."

He took a few steps closer, his head still cocked to the side. "You're drunk," he announced as the others stood up to leave the room.

Dean slowly nodded his head, "Fuckin' wasted bab-uh buddy." He caught himself in time, but it still hurt like hell. 

"Why? Did a case go wrong? Did something happen with Sam?" 

Dean shook his head, "Just life. It fucked me hard in the fuckin' ass 'gain." Castiel shook his head and started to reach his hand out. Dean watched in slow motion and shook his head. "Don't. I need ta feel like shit fer one night."

Castiel lowered his arm, "Very well. Then I am not needed here." And then he was gone, the sound of wings beating.

"I always need ya," Dean whispered and noticed a shiny black feather drift to the ground. He picked it up and rubbed it on his face. As he did so, he stood up and walked back the hall, passing his family. "Goin' ta bed."

"Good night, dear," Mary called and then looked back at the other two. "I think I'm gonna do the same. Good night, boys." And then she walked away, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.

As soon as he heard both doors close, Gabriel took a few steps, backing Sam up against a wall. Sam's heart was racing as he looked down at the archangel, waiting to see what was next. He should be mad, concerned about Coleen, but the look in Gabriel's eyes...

Gabriel trailed a hand up and down Sam's bare arm, causing goose bumps to break out. Sam shivered and his breathing hitched as he whispered his name. The angel stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss against Sam's throat and said, "Gabe, not Gabriel." Sam shivered again and closed his eyes, placing his hands on the smaller man's hips. Gabriel smiled and let himself be pulled closer, instantly feeling the growing bulge in Sam's pants. "My, someone wants me," he teased and rocked his hips forward. Sam groaned and turned his head, smashing their lips together. One hand moved from Gabriel's hip to take a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back to lick his way down his throat. This caused Gabriel to groan and move a hand to Sam's ass and slap it. Sam bit down on Gabriel's neck and sucked, leaving a hickey as they heard a door open, but ignored it. 

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel groaned, rubbing his ass and smacked it again.

"Sure hope ya do that to Coleen, too," Dean bit out behind them.

Sam snapped up and shoved himself away, his cheeks heating, his heart racing, his breathing hot and heavy. Gabriel turned and glared at Dean.

"Well, where is she?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the fuck me look Sam was still giving Gabriel.

"I sent her home. Needed alone time with my moose," Gabriel shrugged and turned his attention back to Sam.

Sam was running both hands through his hair and was looking anywhere but down, down at the sexy angel before him and the twitching bulge in his pants. Shame suddenly shot through him. He had never cheated before and didn't want to start now. "Damn it, Gabe! Bring her back," he yelled. 

Gabriel sighed and took a step back, looking Sam over, his gaze lingering on the still present boner in his pants, "You don't wanna have any fun." He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. "Uh oh..." he said and snapped again.

"Don't say say 'uh oh' "Sam and Dean both said.

"What is it?" Sam asked, worry lining his face.

"I must be too weak to get her back," Gabriel shrugged.

"Fuckin' great," Sam groaned, running his hand over his face. He turned and walked away, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call her, but the call went straight to her voicemail. He turned back to Gabriel and his brother. "We're goin' back to Bon Temps," he said and then walked towards his room.

"All right! Road trip," Dean called out as Sam walked into his room, slamming the door shut.


	5. Always on my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but someone is about to die. Don't worry, this person will be back with time. As well all know, nobody truly stays dead in Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but someone is about to die. Don't worry, this person will be back with time. As well all know, nobody truly stays dead in Supernatural

Coleen had squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the urge to either cry or to smash her lips back against the arch angel's. And now her hand ached from the force she punched the wall, but it was like it wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in the living room of her trailer. Spinning around, she frowned and chewed on her lip, confused as to how she got here. She felt lonely all of a sudden, as the feeling of Gabriel's soft lips still lingered on hers. And then the embarrassment hit and she felt like a dirty cheater. She had never done anything like that before in her life; kissing another while in a relationship. Was she even in a committed relationship? 

Gasping and covering her mouth, she knew she had to call Sam, explain to him where she was and what she had done. Or maybe she should wait to tell him about Gabriel... But what if he told Sam first? What if this was Gabriel's way of sending her away so he could have Sam all to himself? She walked over and flopped down on her couch, breathing heavy, feeling an anxiety attack coming on. She started to rock back and forth, hugging herself, as tears began to run down her face. She looked to her left and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tight, trying to focus on anything else but her growing anxiety. As she did so, she looked around the main room, scanning to make sure everything was in it's place. She looked at the glowing numbers on her cable box and saw it was a little after 11 pm. This helped eased her a little, knowing she didn't need to go into her blacked out windowed bedroom. She kept looking around, seeing that a fine sheet of dust had settled on everything. Thinking about cleaning, distracting herself from Sam and Gabriel was calming her down. She knew the biggest thing to calm her down would be turning music on, so she stood up and flipped on her radio, a Zac Brown Band song coming on. She then turned the music up loud enough to be heard throughout the little trailer and went into her room to take a shower, knowing hot water would relax her body and nerves.

 

Once in the shower, she stood with her body in the water, running her hands through her hair and sighed. Her hands stopped on her shoulders and she shook her head. She had so much to do before she could go back to the Bunker and Sam, if she even wanted to. She missed her alone time where she would garden, or work on cars, or wait on people. She missed watching Elvis movies and making little comments about how she wished that was her with him. She missed stray cats. She missed herself. But most of all, despite all of this, she missed the little family back in Kansas. 

She hated to admit it, but she finally felt accepted in that stone fortress. She didn't feel like an outcast, as each member of that abode had their own set of problems. She liked the comfort of having a man, a human, to rely on. She liked having someone to take care of. She liked being taken care of. Despite missing her alone time, missing people and missing the things in the trailer, she missed Sam more. 

She leaned against the back of the shower and let this thought sink in. She blinked a few times and looked at the soap bottles, two of which belonged to Sam and she smiled. She kept smiling as she remembered the few times they had tried to fit in her tiny shower together and was glad for the massive shower back at the bunker. Sighing a content, yet nervous sigh, she said aloud, "Welp, it's been long enough. Gotta buck up an' call 'em." With this, she quickly washed herself and her hair and then put a towel around herself. As she walked into her room she giggled with delight at the thought of wearing her own clothes again. The thought almost overwhelmed her as she looked between her closet and her dressers. 

Deciding she wanted to look more feminine than comfortable, she grabbed a light blue with little daisies and other small flowers on it sundress and pulled it on. The wide straps stopping in the middle of her shoulders, the skirt stopping right above her knees and fanning out a little, the waist hugging her and the neckline revealing just enough cleavage to make it interesting. She slipped on a pair of white wedges and put a daisy flower crown on. Then she grabbed her purse and started to walk out of her room when she heard Sam's special ringtone, "Young Dreams" by Elvis, playing. "Fuck," she groaned and grabbed her phone, sitting down on her bed. She slid her finger across the screen and pressed the phone to her ear and tensely answered the phone.

"Collie? Where are ya? What happened?" Sam's worried voice rushed out. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and felt her body relax as she felt a tiny bit of respect for Gabriel. "Well," she began and sighed, "Funny story.... Ya see Gabriel-"

"Yeah, I know. He's standing right next to me." There was a pause she could hear Sam bite out, "That's right, ya better look ashamed of yourself."

Coleen bit her lip, feeling as though this was all her fault somehow. She chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. She could hear Sam and Gabriel bickering back and forth.

"I tried to fix it. Either I'm weak or somethin's holdin' her there," Gabriel's voice explained.

"Why would somethin' be holdin' her there? She was able to leave last month," Sam argued.

"Yeah, but that was before she saved your cute ass," Gabriel responded, his voice flirtatious and she closed her eyes, wondering how she managed to let herself kiss him.

"That cute ass is mine," she mumbled, feeling ashamed of herself for wanting a piece of both of their asses.

"We both want a taste of it, sweetie," Gabriel said and she blushed, realizing she was on speaker. As though Gabriel somehow realized this, he added, "Though I'm sure ya wouldn't mind a piece of mine, either?" She felt her cheeks flush and her heart beat fast.

"Ah shit," she grumbled and ran a hand over her face. 

"No, get back here! Don't think you're gettin' away that easy, Gabe. What did you do before ya sent her home?" Sam yelled, causing Coleen to flinch.

"Uh Sam, maybe we should talk about this in person," Coleen mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, I'd fuckin' love to but I can't get ya back here!"

"Then go to her?" Gabriel asked and then the next thing she knew, Sam and Gabriel was standing in front of her. She gasped as she noticed how angry Sam was and didn't dare look at Gabriel, though it was hard as she felt his gaze on her and he whistled. "Hot damn! The leech cleans up and there is a babe under there." 

Sam punched him and then pointed to the door, "Out. Now."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and walked away as he winked at the two of them. He closed the door behind him. 

Coleen looked back to Sam and chewed on her bottom lip, feeling her heart drop into her stomach.

Sam stood still, crossing his arms and looking down at her and then sighed, "If the two of ya are acting like this, then I can only assume he took advantage of you, too."

Coleen looked down at her hands and sighed, not fully grasping what Sam had said. "I'm sorry," she whispered, picking at the hem of her dress. 

Sam walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of her, taking her hands into his. He pressed them to his lips and whispered, "Me too."

She looked up and to his eyes to see they were full of sorrow and forgiveness and she looked confused, "Why are ya sorry? What do ya have tah be sorry over?"

Sam sighed and let her hands drop. He ran a hand through his hair, stopping to massage the back of his neck, "He took advantage of old feelings I thought I squashed."

Coleen almost smiled and then it finally sunk it. "That little bastard," she grumbled and then she started to giggle. "That little sick fucker, thinkin' he can corner the two of us an' turn 'gainst each other so he can have ya all tah 'emself."

"Is it so crazy to think that maybe I want the two of ya?" a voice came from the doorway.

The two of them looked over at him. Sam was the first to answer, "Don't ya think you've done enough damage tonight?"

Gabriel pulled his hand from behind his back and twisted a small piece of cloth that was bound with leather and held something in it, "Found why I couldn't bring her back."

Sam jumped up and grabbed the hex bag from him and quickly looked around the room, feeling s sense of panic setting in. "Lighter. Now."

Coleen stood up and walked over to a few candles she had sitting on her dresser and handed him the lighter. He grabbed the lighter from her and lit the hex bag, walking into the bathroom and tossing it into the sink. The other two walked into the bathroom behind him, watching the flames turn from orange to blue. As it continued to burn, Sam put his hands on Coleen shoulders and turned her to look at him, "Who would wanna hurt you?"

Coleen looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"That was a hex bag. A witch made this," Sam said and then glanced to Gabriel, "But that doesn't explain why she was trapped and unhurt?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Maybe that one was a fluke."

Sam turned back to Coleen and sternly said, "We gotta go over your house, top to bottom, makin' sure there ain't nothin' else."

Coleen nodded her head, "An' we can pack at the same time."

"Or, we could use the arch angel, who can sense this stuff," Gabriel suggested with a cocky smile.

"Well? Is there more?" they both asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "I hadn't gotten that far yet. I gotta walk around the rest of the trailer and property."

"Well, wait are ya waitin' for?" Sam yelled.

Gabriel smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, a kiss from either one of ya would be a nice incentive to do the job."

Sam and Coleen looked between each other. Sam winked and took a step closer to her, bending down to kiss her, placing his hands on either side of her face. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sam picked her up and pressed her into the wall, right beside where Gabriel was standing. Coleen giggled, playing along with Sam and rocked herself against Sam, causing him to moan. Sam broke the kiss and nipped at her ear lobe, making a moan escape from Coleen and her fangs come out. Sam heard them and shivered, pressing himself into her. He tilted his head to the side and made eye contact with Gabriel, who was looking back with lust and slight horror as he realized what was about to happen. Sam felt her fangs sink into his neck and he groaned. He reached down the front of him. As he did, Coleen gasped and pulled her fangs out. "Not in front of him," she hissed, trying to push Sam away. Blood ran down his neck from her pulling out so quickly. She leaned back to his neck, licking where she had bit him, making the wounds go shut. 

"That was um..." Gabriel said with a nervous cough as he watched Coleen's legs unwrap from Sam's waist. He could feel his cheeks heating and the bulge in his pants twitching, despite the shock of seeing Sam be food. Sam's gaze on him that lingered a little too long on his crotch wasn't helping. He coughed again and turned to leave, "I think I'll go look through the rest of the house."

Once Coleen's feet where on the ground again, she patted Sam's butt and kissed his chin, "Later, big boy." She winked and turned to catch up to Gabriel. Sam turned his attention back to the ashes of the hex bag.

"Didja fine anythin' else?" Coleen asked Gabriel as she walked up behind him in the corner of the living room.

Gabriel tried to keep his focus on the task at hand but her slender legs caught his attention. He turned and looked at her, shaking his head, "I've never seen a leech and their pray before. I should be grossed out by it, but damn, leech, if ya didn't make that look hot as fuck."

Coleen looked at him and blinked, "I duhno whether tah be flattered er ahffended."

Gabriel shrugged and walked away from her, towards the kitchen. "That's up to you, sweetheart."

Coleen walked in front of him, causing him to bump into her chest. She looked up at him and sternly asked, "What's your game? Are ya tryin' tah get intah my pants as well? Or are ya usin' me tah get to Sam?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Look me in the eyes and tell me ya didn't enjoy our kiss." Coleen bit her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes. "That's what I thought," Gabriel said and put a hand under her chin, causing her to look at him. He looked down at her lips and into her dark eyes and smiled, "Sammy boy sure is lucky." She nodded her head and returned his smile. He ran a hand over her arm, sending shivers through her body. Sam's cough from behind them startled them and made Coleen take a step back and look down at her shoes.

"Damn, got my hand caught in the cookie jar," Gabriel joked and turned to walk through the kitchen. 

"Let's focus on gettin' the hex bags and gettin' Collie packed," Sam sternly said, looking between the two of them.

Coleen nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen as Gabriel opened the back door. She heard a small ping and then she felt fire on all of her exposed skin. Screaming, she collapsed onto the floor, withering in pain as she felt the flesh burning off of her body.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sam yelled, trying to figure out what was all over him and what was causing Coleen such pain. 

Gabriel looked around, seeing that nothing was out of place. Sam shoved him out of the way and looked down at the bottom of the screen door to see a trip wire rigged up to a bottle of liquid silver. He shoved Gabriel out of the way again and scooped Coleen up, rushing her to the bathroom, Gabriel close behind him. The smell of burning flesh filled both of their nostrils and caused Sam to gag a few times. 

As Sam lowered Coleen from his arms, her skin, or what was left of it, was charred to his arms, his clothes. He stepped into the shower and pulled her in, turning the water on. He quickly pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor and then slowly peeled what remained of Coleen's dress off of her. Somewhere during the extraction of her clothes, the pain became too much for her to bear and she passed out. As she lay slumped in Sam's arms, he struggled to turn the water on. Gabriel saw this and stepped up to turn it on, looking between the two of them.

"What was that?" he quietly asked, looking at the remains of Coleen's dress. He couldn't bring himself to look at Coleen, feeling guilty somehow.

Sam focused on getting Coleen cleaned, tried to keep the severity of the situation under control. "A silver bomb," he whispered, trying to gently run a cloth over her, but there wasn't much skin left to soothe. She was bleeding, the water more red than clear. Her hair was gone. Everything he had grown to love was gone. He wanted to hug her to him, but he was afraid to move her anymore. 

Deciding the shower really wasn't helping, he slowly moved the two of them from the water. Gabriel extended a towel to Sam and he took it, drying himself off and then slowly dabbing at what was left of Coleen. Then he carried her lifeless body into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Deciding against clothes or blankets for her, he sat down next to her and rummaged through the night stand, looking for a sharp object. As he looked, he became more frantic, finally giving up and just biting hard into his wrist. He bite back the pain and pressed his wrist up to what was once her lips. "Come on," he whispered. He pressed harder, spoke louder, "Come on." She still didn't respond. He looked her over again. Her skin had stopped burning, but nothing was knitting back together. He pressed his wrist against her lips again and yelled, "Damnit, come on, drink!" He felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder and he bit back tears. "I'm not giving up on her," he said, looking up at Gabriel.

"It's going to take more than human blood to heal that traitor," a foreign, gruff male voice said from behind them.

Gabriel spun around, his angel blade in his hand as he saw two men, one about the size of Sam, the other somewhere between his and Sam's height. One was dressed in a business suit and this confused Gabriel. He would have sensed if an angel was in the room. The other was dressed in a shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. The two took a step forward and smiled.

"We enjoy a good fight," gruff, shorter guy said.

Sam had stood up and grabbed the hidden pistol from the night stand and had it aimed the the taller guy. This caused him to laugh, "Boy, unless that is silver, you won't hurt us."

Gears clicked in Sam's mind and he smiled, putting his finger on the trigger, "Let's find out." And then he fired, shooting the taller guy in the shoulder. He flinched, the force knocking him backwards a bit. This bought Sam enough time to reach under the bed for a silver knife. He looked at Gabriel as the arch angel smiled and twirled the blade in his hand. Sam nodded and the two launched themselves at the vampires. Sam's opponent easily shoved him away, causing him to crash into a dresser. Gabriel had fling himself at the smaller on, his blade slashing at his arm, cutting through the leather, making some of his skin sizzle. The caused the vampire to anger and his fangs bare as he tried to shove Gabriel away.

Gabriel chuckled and flung the vampire into a wall, easily, "What was that? Swattin' a flies?" He began to pound at his face as he heard Sam grunt behind him. "Ya okay there, buddy?" he called over his shoulder.

Sam had stood back up from the splintered wood, the knife grasped firmly in his hand and lunged at the vampire, slashing at anything he could. The knife connected on his thigh, causing the man to stagger. "Yeah," Sam grunted back, taking the advantage to land kick in the guy's stomach, which didn't do much.

Gabriel went back to pounding on his assailant's face, "Why are you here?"

"For the girl," the man bit out between missing teeth and cracked lips.

"Why?"

"She's a traitor to her king. She was involved in his death."

Gabriel looked at him with confusion. Instead of asking him anymore questions, he pinning him to the wall by his throat and turned to look at Sam, who was currently in a choke hold on the floor. "What the hell is he talkin' about?"

"She.. Helped us... Escape," Sam choked out between fighting the urge to pass out.

Before Gabriel could respond, the music that had been playing was suddenly turned off and then a new vampire stepped into the room, clapping her hands together, "Now, this certainly was fun but it's time for this bitch to meet her fate." She turned and looked at Sam's attacker and nodded. Before Sam could do anything, the attacker twisted his neck, easily breaking it. 

"No!" Gabriel yelled, turning back to decapitate his attacker. He then lunged at the female in the room but she had already moved across the room. Before Gabriel could stand up, they were gone, including Coleen. He tried to track them, but something was preventing him. He stood up and ran over to Sam. As he was about to press his fingers to his forehead to revive him, Chuck suddenly appeared in the room.

"Gabriel, stop," he said, looking down at his child. Gabriel looked up at him, breathing heavy, his fingers hovering inches above Sam's head. "If Sam is alive while she goes on trial, he'll be trapped and turned into a blood slave. Havin' one Winchester be unwillingly vampire food is enough. Take Sam back to the Bunker. Keep him there until I say it's time." Chuck walked over to the two of them and knelt down, his knees popping out of his ripped jeans. "Gabriel, please, I'm trying to help."

Gabriel was crying at this point as he glared at his father, "Ya know how much I love him and ya just expect me to let him lay dead until you say its okay? When have I ever listened to you?"

Chuck shrugged, "Well, I certainly don't expect ya to do nothin'. I know you will find a way to avenge his death; you and Dean both, which is good. Coleen doesn't deserve to die for saving some of my favorite children. She'll be protected." With that, he was gone.

Gabriel yelled as tears ran down his cheeks. He feverishly ran his hands through Sam's hair, wanting so bad to bring him back. He began to rock the two of them back and forth. After several minutes of this, he swore, "Fuck it," and pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead. 

"I said no!" Chuck's voice sternly said in his head. "Try it again and I'll send ya away from him." Gabriel breathed frantically and hugged Sam closer to him, as he couldn't think of a worse way to spend his time back on Earth. "Now, take him home, or I will and you won't like where I put him."

"Fuck you," Gabriel bit out and snapped his fingers, putting the two of them in Sam's room back at the Bunker.

Gabriel carefully laid Sam on the bed and then stepped away from his lifeless body. He sniffed, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Not wanting to face the others yet, he locked the door and went back to the trailer, determined to try and fix the mess that he had created.

Once back in the trailer, he snapped his fingers and everything was put into boxes. The next snap emptied the trailer of everything, including the furniture that wasn't destroyed or the bed. He snapped again and he was back in the Bunker in the spare room he had sent everything. After he saw that everything was neatly stacked and not in danger of falling, he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He wiped at his eyes and started down the hall, back to Sam's room when he heard a male grunt behind him.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean grunted, leaning against the wall.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, burying all of his feelings. "Shit happens, kiddo."

Dean folded his arms and looked Gabriel over, knowing that look of false bravado all too well. "Yeah, I can see some shit happened. Where are they?" Gabriel turned to walk away and Dean ran up to stop him, shoving his shoulder back, "What happened?"

Gabriel looked glared into Dean's eyes, "I fucked up. Coleen's at some vampire council trial thing and Sam's layin' in his room-dead."

"What?!" Dean yelled, blinking. When Gabriel didn't say anything Dean called Sam's name, "Sam?" He ran towards his brother's room, "Sammy?" Once at the door, he tried to open it, but the door was still locked. Taking a step back, he kicked the door in and ran into the room to see a palling Sam laying in the middle of his bed. Dean rushed over to him and shook him, "Sammy?" He hugged his brother to him. "Damnit, no! I already lost one person in my life, I can't loose both of you." He heard Gabriel walk into the room and sit on the bed beside them.

Gabriel took Sam's hand in his, running his thumb over the back of it. Dean noticed this and froze, "Why? Why did this happen?"

Gabriel's shoulders heavily shrugged as he looked at Sam's hand. "Coleen fucked us over somehow. Didn't tell y'all the precautions to saving you."

Dean shook his head, "She did. She said she couldn't be the one to kill the..." Dean bit back bile and he coughed. "She couldn't kill, which she didn't."

"That's not how the vampire fuckers see it. They bombed her, tried to beat us up and won and she's gone and I can't track her."

Dean looked up from his brother and pleaded, "What do we do now?"

"We sit and wait for Daddy dearest to tell me when I can heal Sam. Until then, we track the fuckers down and kill every last one of them." Gabriel looked up and at Dean with a stern face. "You up to the task?"

"Hell yeah. Revenge is good ambition," Dean replied coldly. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Dean, I know what you're thinking of doing and he may not ans-"Gabriel started but was interrupted by a gruff and cold voice.

"Hello, Dean."


	6. More Than a Feeling

That gravelly, deep voice sent shivers down Dean's spin and it took every ounce of strength to no turn around and give the angel a dazzling smile. Even if Dean knew that his Cass was no longer in there, just the feeling of being close to him again was enough. As much as Dean didn't want to admit it in the few hours that Cass had been gone, he missed him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that the angel standing behind him wasn't his and then he slowly turned around.

"Hello again, lil bro," Gabriel smiled, stepping forward to keep Dean behind him. He knew Dean calling Castiel so easily was a bad idea, but you try saying no to Dean Winchester and come out unharmed. He was still raging angry and the last thing he wanted to do was pant Dean's ass for drooling over someone he couldn't have. Looking over at Dean, he sighed and cursed, realizing the two of them weren't so different in that moment.

Castiel had cocked his head to the side in that way that drove Dean wild, which also allowed for Dean to kiss the softness of the angel's neck in other circumstances. He felt all of his nerves go on end and he balled his fists at his side. Maybe calling Castiel was a mistake, but he hadn't even realized he had done so. Maybe the bond between the two of them was still there. If this was the case, then there was hope of getting his angel back. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked, his head still tilted to the side. He could feel Dean's upset, annoyance and grief radiating from him, though he was trying to ignore it as their bond fought to come forward. He couldn't understand why Dean's feeling were effecting him so. 

He looked past his brother and Dean to see a lifeless Sam laying on his bed. He looked back at the other two in the room and frowned at his brother, "Why have you not revived him?"

Gabriel crossed his arms and jutted his hip out and grumbled, "Daddy won't let me." He pouted at the end, acting very much like a bratty little kid and he knew it, yet he didn't care. 

"Why not?" Castiel asked, taking a step closer to the two of them. He saw Dean's pupils expand and titled his head again for a brief second and then focused on his pouting older brother. "Why should Sam Winchester's well being be any of your concern?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Oh please, cut the shit bro. You're tellin' me if the roles were reversed that you wouldn't be pissed that your squirrel was a stiff?"

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach and he wanted to hit Gabriel for his bluntness. But then, he knew better, knowing the trickster was never anything but blunt. He turned towards Castiel, waiting for his answer.

Castiel felt confused and flustered at his brother's comment. He looked at Sam again and then looked at Dean and back at the bed as anger and loss welled inside of him at the thought of Dean laying dead somewhere and he couldn't revive him as he had done so many times in the past. He balled his fists and glared at his brother, "No, Gabriel, I wouldn't be amused."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the reaction Gabriel had caused in Castiel. If Dean didn't hate the trickster so much, he'd hug him right now. Instead, he opted to make a mental high five and smiled at Castiel, realizing that his lover was still in there. Dean knew it was gonna be a long road to getting his shy angel to come out, but if he done it once, he could do it again. Though, Dean was the one that was battling his inner feelings more than Castiel had after their first kiss. 

He glanced over at Sam, suddenly feeling guilty for not being more upset over his brother's passing. But Gabriel's words of not being allowed to bring him back somehow comforted him. It meant that Chuck was still out and still cared a tiny bit to allow Dean to have happiness in his life. But this dependence on another being was frustrating and he growled, bringing the attention of the angels to him. "So, what the fuck are we doin' 'bout all of this?" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Gabriel repeated Dean's actions and tone as he yelled back, "Hell if I know. You know our dad; he ain't always clear 'bout how to fix things."

"Well, what did he say to you about Sam?" Castiel asked, his voice as cold as steel. "And where is Coleen?" he asked, looking around the room, seeing there was no indication of her presence.

"Fuck if I know!" Gabriel yelled, throwing his hands again. "Some all powerful blood suckers came, bombed the shit outta her, killed-" he paused and took a breath, feeling the urge to punch something, anything at the mention of what happened to Sam and he couldn't stop it. All because he was trying to save the day by interrogating the attacker on what they wanted with Coleen. All of this was to show Sam that he could be trusted and be helpful. All just to be closer to the hunter he had missed so much and fought so hard to protect. 

He realized the others were waiting for him to talk again. He took a deep breath and folded his arms, calming himself as he said in a much softer tone, "They said somethin' 'bout Coleen bein' involved in the death of the king and she had to receive her punishment. Whatever the fuck that means."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, reading Gabriel's mind, seeing the fight play out. Gabriel could feel the presence of his brother, but let it go. The more Castiel understood, the more he could help. Though, when Castiel got to the part of Gabriel cradling Sam's head, pressing kisses to his face, he felt confused and looked at Gabriel. "You have deep feelings for Sam? Why? How?"

Gabriel blushed at this and unfolded his arms to shrug his shoulders. He turned around and looked at Sam, smiling softly as he looked the man's body over. Even in death, Sam still managed to look magnificent and like something Gabriel wanted to taste from head to toe. He leaned down and brushed stray strands of dark hair out of Sam's face, letting his palm rest on Sam's cheek for a few seconds. "Oh, poor Samwich, what did I do to you?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Castiel was standing next to him.

"You didn't know his death would happen. You tried protecting him," Castiel said, his voice sounding a little softer. He left his hand on his brother's shoulder, realizing he liked the feeling of touching another body. This was something he would tuck away for later to explore the next time he was alone. 

Ever since his brother healed him fully, he couldn't help but feel like a part of him was missing. The way Dean kept looking at him sure wasn't helping that. He almost felt like there was a wall that had been put up in his mind, but that would be silly because he seemed to remember everyone and everything that had been going on in the Bunker as of late. 

The more Castiel thought about it, the more he felt like a part of him was missing. When he had begun to explore this feeling a few hours ago, the feelings his was experiencing was close to heart break, but he couldn't understand why. Angels didn't love; didn't have relationships with humans. And this brought him back to not understanding why Gabriel, an archangel, was willing to throw all caution to the wind and do anything for Sam, or why he loved the tall hunter. Though, each time he looked at Dean, something stirred within him and that was making him uncomfortable. He wanted to be out fighting, or saving Coleen, since she seemed to hold the key to bringing Sam back. 

Clearing his throat, he stepped back from Gabriel and looked at the two of them, "Well, let's start by going back to Bon Temps. Surely someone there will have some answers for us."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and said quietly, "I know who'll have answers."

Castiel and Gabriel turned towards. "Well, spit it out," Gabriel said, waiting for Dean to continue.

"Sookie," he groaned and walked away. "I'll go pack a bag. We'll leave first thing in the mornin'."

Dean walked over to the doorway, stopping to turn and look at Sam and sighed, shaking his head. He thought with the Darkness and Amara gone, Lucifer put back in the cage and Crowley on their side, him and his brother were done dying. He walked out of the room and towards his own, his body aching still from the torture and not being healed by Castiel. 

Once in his room, he pushed the door almost closed and looked down at his scarred hands, his crooked knuckles from being broken so many times. Then he looked at his left ring finger, that was still empty and his heart ached. He had really hoped to fill that space this year. He had finally admitted to himself and Cass that he was ready, but it was too late. And now he had to go back to where it all went south. Was he ready to go back?

Hating the quiet all of sudden, he walked over and turned his radio on, classic rock filling the small room. "One Thing Leads to Another" by Fixx began playing and Dean felt a little calmer. He closed his eyes and kind of bopped to the music, walking around his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his duffle bag. As he did, he buried his feelings back down. 

Pulling out the usual things like underwear, socks and shirts, he rolled them and tucked them into the bag. As he did so, he continued to bop his head or air drum to the music as Chicago came on. Once all the underclothes were packed, he walked over to the other dresser to pull out his jeans. As he opened the drawer, he instantly regretted it. Neatly folded beside a pair of Dean's nicer jeans was a pair of black slacks. Sighing, he grabbed three pairs of jeans and quickly shut the drawer. When he opened the next drawer that contained his sleepwear, he saw a pair of light blue satin pajamas neatly folded and his tongue darted out nervously. He tried to ignore them, ignore the way they felt pressed against his hot body as Castiel would tease him. Ignore the way they felt as he would run his hands all over the body that would wear them, the satin making Castiel's body that much more impressive and sexy and... "Fuck," he swore aloud, looking down at the tent of his baggy AC/DC fleece pajama pants. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. 

Dean groaned, bracing his hands on the dresser, dropping the pajama shirt he didn't realize he was holding. As much as he wanted to turn around and beg Castiel to remember him, remember things that had happened in this room, Dean knew how selfish that would be. He kept his hands placed on the smooth wooden surface and bit out, "Not now, Cass." 

"Cass? I do believe you're the first to call me that," the man's voice said, sounded softer and confused. 

Dean gripped the dresser so hard, his knuckles were turning white. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, or the music playing in the background, a country song coming on and he tried to hum along. Anything to distract him from being alone with his angel. And then Kenny Chesney's "You Had Me From Hello" came on and he lost it. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he let go of the dresser, frowning at the wrinkled satin on his bare feet. He bent to pick it up and hugged it close to his chest. "Go away, Cass," he whispered, sinking down to the ground, the words of the song sinking deeper and deeper into him. 

"I don't understand. What's wrong? What have I done?" Castiel asked, his voice getting closer to Dean. 

Dean continued to sob, trying to turn his body away from the sound of dress shoes on the concrete floor getting closer to him. When he felt Castiel close him, he quickly stood up, tossing the shirt aside and looked into Castiel's crystal blue eyes, biting his lip. He furiously wiped at his eyes and then growled out, "I said, go away." When Castiel didn't move, Dean tried to shove him, but Castiel must have had his shield up as he didn't budge. 

Seeing he was causing Dean discomfort, he started to reach to fingers out to his forehead, but Dean slapped his hand away. 

"Don't you fuckin' dare," Dean growled. "I did this to you. I don't deserve to be healed. Just leave me alone. I don't need your help."

"Dean. Stop," Gabriel's voice said from the doorway, causing Dean to become angrier.

"Get the fuck outta my room! My life! I don't need anymore winged assholes. I've saved my brother before on my own, and damnit, if I can't do it again," Dean yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. When neither body moved, he stomped over to the wall behind his bed, grabbing a knife and pressing it against the palm of his hand, cutting it open. "Do I need to make a damn sigil to get y'all the fuck out?" 

Gabriel held up his hands, "Alright, alright. We'll leave." He walked over and pulled on Castiel's arm, who didn't want to move at first. "C'mon, lil bro, we need to leave Dean to his self destruction."

Castiel shrugged his brother off and looked into his eyes, pleading, "I can help. I know I can."

Gabriel shook his head, putting his arm around Castiel's back, forcing him to move, using some of his angel strength, as he wasn't too sure Dean was crazy enough not to banish them. "Not this time, my little duck."

Castiel sighed and left the room. As soon as the two were out of the room, he headed towards the library, feeling Gabriel following behind him. Once in the library, Castiel spun around and looked down at his older brother, frowning, "What have I done to Dean before you healed me?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "I duhno, man. I wasn't alive yet."

Suddenly, Mary coughed behind them, startling the two of them. They turned and faced her. She was smiling and waved a little bit, "Hello boys."

Gabriel coughed and then swore under his breath, "Aw shit." He had forgotten another Winchester was alive, which meant he would have to explain Sam's death for a third time tonight. "Fuck this night," he grumbled, just wanting to start of the hunt of getting Coleen back. He threw his hands up in the air and started to walk out of the room. 

Castiel watched his brother leave and then turned his attention back to Mary. She was sitting in one of the leather chairs, a cup of coffee on the table beside her, along with a muffin on a small plate and a book of some kind. "Hello Mary," Castiel said in his normal voice.

Mary smiled and put a bookmark in her romance novel, setting it down on her lap. She motioned for Castiel to sit down in the chair on the other side of small end table. "You look troubled."

Castiel chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew he was feeling a little too much like his old, stiff self and he didn't like it. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am," he said as he sat down. Mary turned to look at him, giving him an encouraging smile and he looked down at his hands, noticing for the first time the scars across his palms, probably from years of cutting them open for sigils. He looked back up at Mary and studied her face for a few seconds. 

She didn't appear to be much older than her boys, body-wise. She had all the same worry lines as Sam and Dean had gotten over the years, but she still had soft eyes. Sam and her shared the same eyes. And then he noticed her freckles and immediately thought of Dean, smiling. All of those freckles on Dean's face and he was sure he hadn't counted every one of them yet. 

Frowning at his recently discovery of how he's like to kiss every one Dean's freckles, he mumbled, "Why am I having these feelings about a human; another man?"

He heard Mary sigh and looked up, her face soft and sad. She began to wring her hands and bit the side of her cheek." Well," she began.

Mary looked down at the book in her lap and then back up Castiel. She didn't fully understand the relationship between him and her eldest and she was even more confused as to what exactly Gabriel healed in Castiel. She rubbed at the back of her neck and looked up at the ceiling, wishing, and not for the first time, that she had been alive for her boys and their lives when they began to date. This whole being a mother to adults and angels, for that matter, was wearing her down. Especially when she still wasn't sure where she fit into this new world. 

"I feel so lost, so unsure of myself, Mary," Castiel suddenly said, bringing her attention back to him. "And this scares me," he whispered. "I want to leave, but Dean's sorrow is holding me here. I know Dean needs me."

"Dean will always need you," Mary said, the first thing coming to her mind. That was one thing she was sure of, since her short return. The love between the two of them was so obvious, a blind guy could see it. 

"This is because of our bond. As many times as I have tried to stray, he always manages to pull me back in," Castiel said, a small smile appearing. 

"Us Winchesters seem to have that pull on people," Mary replied with a small laugh. 

Castiel nodded his head and then rubbed at a scar on his hand, "Despite all of this, I still find myself willing to more Heaven and Hell for Dean. I don't understand it, and it scares me. I know part of it is the bond, but the urge to want to kiss every one of Dean's freckles-"

Mary blushed and held up her hands, giggling nervously, "Whoa there, Castiel. That's a little bit of an overshare."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows, "I don't understand. What have I done?"

Mary laughed nervously again, "Well, I know ya love my son, but I don't need to know all the details."

Castiel jolted at this mention and coughed nervously. "What?" he squeaked, feeling his cheek heat. Just what had Gabriel done to him? Why couldn't he remember anything from before Gabriel walked into the room? Had something happened between him and Dean to cause him to have such feelings? Was this why Dean had reacted as so when Castiel had entered his room? 

Castiel sprang from his chair and mumbled something about going to see Dean again. He needed answers and he needed them now.


	7. Love Sucks

Coleen woke up with in a panic. She remembered the silver bomb. She remembered Sam scooping her up, rushing her to the shower and then everything went dark. She looked around frantically, each movement making her new, fragile skin crack and bleed. She tried to call out Sam's name, but nothing happened. She licked her very chapped lips swallowed, feeling like nails were going down her neck and tried talking again, but nothing happened. This caused her to panic more and then she felt it; more silver slicing into her wrists and she froze as she realized what had happened. She was captured, bound and awaiting trial. She had heard Jessica talk of her time here; of how unforgiving the council was and she sat perfectly still and the realization of this being where she was to die hit her. Tears began to stream down her face as she regretted all the things in life she would never get a chance to do. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing Sam again. 

"Coleen? Ya awake?" a familiar voice softly whispered beside her. 

Coleen gasped and slowly turned to her right to see Jessica, her making, was chained in a cage beside her. She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.

"The fuck didja do that we're both here?" Jessica yelled, causing Coleen to flinch and cower in the corner of her cell. 

Coleen opened her mouth to apologize when she heard a door open across the room and muffled voices. And then the smell of a fresh human hit her nostrils, making her fangs pop out and her stomach grumble. That would explain how she was so well healed after almost all of her skin was melted off; they had been feeding her. But how many days had she been out of it and why was Jessica here if she wasn't involved with her rescue mission? Did that mean that Sam and Gabriel were here somewhere? She tried calling Sam's name again, but still nothing would come out. Had they severed her vocal chords? 

The door to her cell was opened and a human was shoved in. She looked at the pitiful being, glamoured beyond belief and she felt bad for the string bean of a man standing in front of her, dressed only in a robe and underwear. At least they sent her a male, which made her feel a little better about using them as a juice box. She mouthed she was sorry as the human knelt down before her, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck. She leaned forward and sunk her fangs in.

After several minutes, Coleen was able to pull herself away, leaving the human with enough blood to still be alive, even if he was unconscious. The little bit of training she had gotten from Sam paid off, as she knew when to stop drinking. 

She could feel more of her skin knotting back together. It was becoming easier for her to move. Less aches and pains were appearing. She looked to her right again, not hearing anything in her neck pop as she did so and saw that Jessica's human was just being delivered. Coleen looked away, as she didn't want to see another human being used.

She looked down at herself to see she was dressed in a loose fitting denim jumpsuit and sighed. She remembered finally getting to wear her own clothes yesterday and now she was back to wearing someone else's. Then she flexed her arms and her wrists, the silver handcuffs cutting into her skin and she bit back a scream. She leaned back against the cold, concrete wall and looked around some more. 

The cell she was in wasn't all that big, but it was tall and empty. Nothing but the place to lock a vampire into some silver cuffs. There was a place for ankle cuffs, but she didn't have any on for some reason. She looked around the cell again, looking for anything that might be able to help her escape. The human was slumped over in front of her. She scooted forward and looked his clothed body over to see he was clean of anything that could help her. She sighed and leaned back again.

After the humans were removed and the two of them were left alone again, Coleen tried clearing her throat, a small noise coming out. She smiled and coughed, bringing Jessica's attention to her. "Why-" Coleen started, her voice scratchy and rough.

"I should be askin' ya that," Jessica growled, chains rattling as she turned herself to face her fledgling. 

Coleen looked down at her hands, seeing skin for the first time and sighed, fighting the urge to cry. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean tah getcha involved."

Jessica sighed and looked the small figure of Coleen over. The poor thing had more skin on her now than when they had brought her in a few days ago. The jumpsuit was beginning to fit her better. Her hair was slowly coming back. Jessica had never seen anything so horrible, and that was including all of the things she had seen while imprisoned a few years back. "I cain't picture ya doin' anythin' so damn bad the council would need tah get involved."

"Finally made friends. Got a serious boyfriend. Boyfriend, boyfriend's brother and angel got trapped by king. I rescued. Sam killed king an' I didn't stop 'em," Coleen slowly explained, each word cutting into her throat.

Jessica sighed and shook her head, knowing how hard vampire life had been for Coleen. She had felt bad enough about accidently turning Coleen. As a way to try and help her transition, she had taken her to Bill, who had helped Jessica transition. Bill was able to teach Coleen to main stream, not to feed on humans, though Jessica later told her one human every now and then wasn't bad, how to fight and how to protect herself. Bill then taught them more about the council, the rules of the vampire world. Despite all of this, Jessica couldn't help but notice how much of a loner Coleen was.

Jessica had tried to set Coleen up on dates, get her more involved in the vampire world. The two had gone to Fangtasia a few times. Eric had even been nice enough to introduce himself once. When none of that worked, she tried introducing her to Sookie, but Sookie made it clear she wanted nothing to do with vampires. Jessica couldn't blame her as the vampire world hadn't been very nice to Sookie s of late. The only good thing Jessica had been able to do for Coleen is get her a job at Merlotte's. 

"At least ya have enough umph tah protect what's yours," Jessica mused with a smile, feeling a little bit of pride over making a fighter. "The king was a douchecanoe, but damnit Coleen, killin' 'em?"

Coleen shook her head as images of how beaten and abused Castiel and Dean were. How her instinct to protect kicked in and she didn't give herself time to think before she could back out. "Had to protect family," she said, her voice sounding strong and protective.

Jessica shook her head, trying to piece together the rumors working at the bar had provided and what Coleen was trying to explain. The bar says a pair of hunters rolled into town and were gone three days later. Around that time, Coleen quit showing up for work, so Jessica went to check on her, finding the trailer still looking like it was being lived in. She had tried calling her, but her phone was no longer in service. Jessica had asked around, finding out that the hunters were in town on the recent kidnappings. As she found out more, Jessica tried to stay far away from it, not wanting to be connected to the hunters and whatever they were doing in any way. She liked her life since being free. Had finally gotten Jason to settle down. The "m" word was even popping up in some conversations. 

"Well, ya may have thrown your life 'way fer 'em," Jessica mumbled, running a hand over her face. Her hands weren't chained, just her legs were, as she wasn't as much of a flight risk. When Coleen didn't respond, she turned and looked at her, simply stating, "Hope it was worth it."

Coleen shrugged and jutted her chin out confidently, "Probably lookin' fer me."

"What makes ya so sure they ain't dead? Council don't give a fuck 'bout our lives or who they kill."

Coleen sucked in a sharp breath as tears stung her eyes. She began shaking her head, "No, they cain't be dead. They all know better," she whispered, not wanting to believe anything she had done could bring her family harm. "Gabriel would've sensed 'em 'comin'. Sam is a good fighter."

"Coleen, shut up. Stop hyperventilatin'," Jessica bit out, but Coleen ignored her, rocking back and forth. "You're gonna knock yourself out 'gain."

"Don't care. Haveta save Sam," Coleen chanted over and over again, trying to pull her wrists through the cuffs. She could feel blood running down her wrists, her new skin shredding easily, but that didn't matter. All the mattered to her was saving Sam. 

She continued to rock back and forth, more blood loss happening, the panic attack getting worse. Blackness began to overtake her vision and she accepted it. Wanting to sleep; to forget about where she was and what she had done. In that moment, she was okay with dying, as long as that meant Sam would be protected. They hadn't been dating long. He would forget about her and move on with his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days had passed. Gabriel took off on his own to the town of Bon Temps, to take matters into his own hands. Keeping his identity hidden, he came up with the story of being Coleen's cousin and needed to get in contact with her because his mom, her aunt died. Since no one really knew that much about Coleen, he had no problems passing. 

Finding the bar she had worked at wasn't hard. Dodging Dean once he came to town was harder. Since he had already come into town looking like himself, he couldn't change his appearance. At least he was a few steps ahead of Dean, being able to track down other vampires that were willing to talk. 

Most of the talk at that bar was gossip. He ignored most of it, as it didn't make sense. Though, when some would talk about Sam and the bar fight that ensued with him and Coleen, his ears perked up. The more and more he was getting into this rescue mission, the more he was beginning to hate Coleen. If he didn't care so much for Sam, he would have said fuck it a long time ago and given up. 

It was the moments when Gabriel was completely alone, in between tracking someone down to get more answers, that truly scared him. It was these times that thoughts of Sam would enter his mind; thoughts that an archangel shouldn't be having about a human. And the fact that Castiel was once able to stop fighting and give in to his urges... He would shudder at this thought. It was one thing to flirt with anything with two legs, but to actually act upon it... 

Sure, he had kissed both Sam and Coleen, but did it mean anything to him? The kiss with Coleen was spontaneous, as she was the one that acted upon it. He just wanted to see how far he could push her; see if she would cheat on Sam. He quickly found out just how easy she was and that irked him more than it should have. The protectiveness feeling he kept having over Sam was really becoming bothersome. 

And then he had cornered Sam with some more mindless flirting, which had been a mistake. Sam was like a drug to him that he couldn't get enough of and was highly addictive. He hadn't meant to touch the moose, but the muscles in those strong, tanned arms. And then the musky smell of him as he got closer, the scents of aftershave, a woodsy scent of body wash and hair products. And then he lost control. The need to be close to Sam consumed him, throwing all caution to the wind. And then the way Sam reacted, as though he needed him as much as Gabriel needed him. This was the part that Gabriel was so confused about. What would have happened had Dean not walked back out at that moment? This is what scared him the most.

Sure, Gabriel had had flings in the past, with both sexes, but they never meant anything to him, except maybe Kali. Kali he would have done anything to be with... Until Sam came along and he had to save his ass. It was in that small moment before his older brother killed him that he resented the way he had treated Sam and how he would never see him again. And then here he was, popped back onto the Earth by Daddy dearest. 

His only order had been to heal Castiel and then he could go about his day, as Dad always had a soft spot for the Winchesters and Castiel. Gabriel was fine with this order. He too had a soft spot for Castiel and was actually impressed with the angel he had been turning into since meeting the Winchesters. The two had even talked a few times on Castiel's conflicting emotions and feelings about humanity, falling from Heaven and how protective he was over Dean.

Gabriel gasped at this sudden realization and swore, "Oh my Dad! I feel the same way over that stupid moose." 

"You really shouldn't take our father's name in vain," a gravelly voice said behind him.

Gabriel spun around, thinking he was all alone in the park as it was well after 3 am. He looked his brother over, seeing that he looked better than the last time they had spoken, but even more confused at the same time. Gabriel sighed and ran a hand over his face, "And just how long have ya been standin' there?"

"Long enough to see your face go through several different expressions, thought I stayed out of your thoughts," Castiel replied, walking over to a bench and sitting down. Gabriel watched him, seeing how heavy his shoulders sagged as he sat.

"Take it Squirrel and you ain't happy?" Gabriel asked, snapping his fingers, making a cherry lollipop appear. He popped it in his mouth.

Castiel looked up from his hands, his eyes clouded over with emotions, and asked, "Is it that obvious?" Gabriel nodded and Castiel sighed, "Why are we feeling human emotions? Are we falling?"

Gabriel chuckled and walked over to sit next to his brother, placing an arm around his shoulders, "Little bro, we both fell a very long time ago."

Castiel sat up straight and squared his shoulders, "I am an angel of the Lord. Having thoughts of wanting to be with Dean in a very intimate way should not be on my mind."

Gabriel pulled his arm back and rubbed his legs, sighing loudly. "Neither should I care about Moose and him bein' dead again," he mumbled, looking down at his feet as he kicked some wood chips around.

Castiel looked over at his brother for several seconds. Gabriel finally looked up again to see Castiel looked lost, confused and hurt some how. Gabriel looked back down at his sneakers, "I don't have all the answers, bro." He kicked some more wood chips around. "Wish I did. Wish a human didn't have such a strong pull on me. I don't like bein' anyone's bitch."

"Do you share a profound bond with Sam?" Castiel asked, the mention of Sam's name making Gabriel's heart skip a beat and he kicked harder at the ground.

"Well, here's a little know secret, baby bro. I tried to get Sammy-boy outta hell, take revenge on Luci by takin' his playtoy, but that backfired on me," Gabriel admitted, looking up at Castiel and shrugged.

"I almost wish I was not the one to grip Dean tight," Castiel admitted.

"What?" Gabriel choked, not expecting that response. Every time he had seen the two of them together, it was plain to see how much the two of them adored one another, but would never act upon it. And then he came back and could sense the change in the two of them. Seeing Dean so hurt, so vulnerable was something Gabriel wasn't comfortable with. Dean was supposed to be a rock, a very stubborn, unfeeling rock. Did he really want to but Sam through that sort of pain if he were to suddenly die again? Would it be fair to love a hunter? At that moment, Gabriel wished he hadn't healed Castiel and would have been able to ask him questions.

"The bond we share makes it nearly impossible for me to ignore him; to stay away from him. Even now, I can sense his drunkenness and his hurting over the loss of his brother," Castiel explained, his voice hitching at the end. "And the more I focus on him, the more I feel the need to go to him, comfort him."

Gabriel frowned and folded his arms like a pouting kid and grumbled, "At least you're bond is alive. Shut the fuck up. Either accept your feelin's 'bout 'em or stop bitchin' to me."

Castiel looked taken aback and frowned, cocking his head to the side, "Why the sudden change, brother?"

"You were braggin' and I don't appreciate it," Gabriel grumbled, sucking on his lollipop more. 

"I do believe you are being a hypocrite right now, as you seem to also be struggling with your feelings towards Sam."

Gabriel shrugged and mumbled, "Ya ain't wrong."

Castiel turned himself to look more at his brother, frowning, "Dean said that we had been together before. Is this true?"

Gabriel leaned back, stretching his legs out. He knew this question was gonna be asked at some point, he just wasn't ready for it now. He ran and hand over his face and sighed. He looked at his brother and nodded his head, "That's what the general consensus seems to be."

Castiel folded his arms across his chest and continued to frown, " I don't understand. As an obedient angel of the Lord, why would I want to fornicate with a human?"

Gabriel choked on his brother's words and then chuckled, "You obedient? Did I really fuck your system up that bad?"

Castiel continued to frown. Gabriel was beginning to wonder if his face was stuck like that. "I am aware of the fact that you restored my grace, along with my physical injuries. What I don't understand is why the Winchesters, especially Dean, expect me to be more uh... friendly. You and I are not friendly. We come in, help them and leave."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands up slightly, "Don't ask me anythin'. I just got back."

"Well, I don't know how to ask then. Dean isn't any help. All he does is yell or cry." Castiel paused and looked at the trees surrounding the park. "I find it very hard to believe I ever did anything of the sexual nature with Dean Winchester."

Gabriel snapped and a dish of rocky road ice cream appeared. He put a spoonful in his mouth, savoring the flavor and then asked in a casual tone, "Why? I fuck around all the time."

Castiel looked back at him, the frown still on his face. "I am nothing like you, brother." And with that, he was gone.

Gabriel threw his hand up in the air, his spoon flying into the air, and he groaned. "Well, there goes my fun for the night." He snapped and the ice cream was gone, leaving him to sit alone in the park. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walked back into the same motel room he had rented a month ago and ran his hands over his face as all the memories, both good and bad, that had happened in this room. What was worse than the Castiel memories was knowing that the other side of the wall was either empty, or a stranger was there.

He walked over to the table by the window and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He sat down and frowned at the empty full sized bed in the room as he shot back the amber liquid. Pouring himself another glass, he looked out the window at the back of Baby, glowing in the old lights surrounding the front of the rooms. The only light on in his room was that by the bed, which was casting shadows about the room. Groaning, he stood back up and began to undress, taking his army green button down shirt off and tossing it on the floor, along with his black t-shirt and his jeans. He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of lightweight camouflage pajama bottoms and a clean pair of underwear and then headed towards the shower. He certainly wouldn't miss the humidity of southern Louisiana. 

Once in the bathroom, he turned some music on his phone. "Barracuda" by Heart came on, about halfway through the song and he started to air guitar and head bang, the whiskey and music helping him to feel a little bit like his old self. 

He took longer than usual in the shower. As much as he hated the weak pressure compared to his at home, he liked the relaxing feeling it was providing. He still couldn't find himself being terribly upset over Sam being dead, which worried him more than anything. He chalked that up to him being so upset over loosing Cass. He would find himself singing along with the songs that would be playing, doing guitar solos as well. 

When he finally decided to end the shower, still singing, really jamming out to "Love Stinks" by the J. Geils Band. He was shouting along with the lyrics as he danced around the small bathroom, waiting for the steam to die down so he could use the mirror to shave. 

"How can love stink? Love has no smell?" A seriously gravel voice asked from behind him.

Dean spun around, his fists up, legs braces apart, towel wrapped around his middle, eyes wide until he saw Castiel standing in the open doorway of the bathroom. Once he recognized Castiel, he lowered his fists, and put a hand on his bare chest. "What the fuck, man?" he hissed, wrapping the towel tighter. Castiel had made it very clear from the last time he popped up, he was not interested in Dean in a sexual manner anymore. "For someone that ain't interested in me, ya sure do pop up a lot."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, looking Dean over. The fact that Dean was shirtless, with some water droplets still on him, some running down the length of his chest, down below the towel. Castiel couldn't help but watch them, wanting to kiss the trail the water was leaving. "You keep pulling me back," he responded, his voice sounding husky as he watched a drop disappear behind the towel and he was curious to see what was behind there. 

Dean's breath caught as he stared at Castiel's lust-blown pupils. He felt his dick twitch, coming to life, as Castiel's gaze trailed down the front of him. He was sure Castiel noticed his twitching, which was turning him on more, but also making him uncomfortable. "Cass," he whispered, his voice full of need. Castiel's head shot up and he was almost smiling. Dean licked his lips nervously and backed himself up against the counter, getting as far away from Castiel as he could. "The last time ya looked at me like that, I couldn't sit for a week," he said, his voice still heavy with need. He ended with a smirk, the memory making his dick jump again.

Castiel frowned, looking back up from the towel to Dean's face, staring at his moist lips. "I don't understand. How would me looking at you effect your ability to sit?"

Dean chuckled and licked his lips again as he fought the urge to make another flirtatious comment. And then he made the mistake of looking back at Castiel, who was staring at his lips. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he gripped the counter behind him as Castiel took a few steps forward.

As he sauntered over, he explained casually, "I can't understand why I am so drawn to you. Why should the water droplets on your bare skin be such an intrigue to me? Why should it matter where they go one they met the towel? Why do your lips interest me and bring me such happiness when you smile?"

Dean was breathing heavy, his heart pounding, his knees shaking as Castiel confidently walked towards him, as though Dean was the prey and Castiel was the hunter. He was trapped and Castiel knew it. Dean should fight, should remind Castiel of what he was doing to him, but as he got closer, his scent filling his nostrils, his blue eyes darting between his lips and eyes, Dean was paralyzed. Normally, he liked that Castiel had this much control over him, as he didn't like being in control in the bedroom, but this was unfair. 

"Uh," Dean started, licking his lips again as Castiel stood a few inches away from him. The angel watched his lips again. Dean pinched the bride of his nose and closed his eyes. "Let's go-" was all the more he was able to get out before he felt the familiar set of lips pressed against his, unmoving. Dean's eyes quickly opened and he tried to take a step back, but Castiel had him pinned against the counter. 

Dean stood, unmoving, not breathing, waiting for Castiel to make the next move. After a few seconds, Castiel's lips parted. This was more than Dean could handle as a growl escaped his lips. He brought his hands up to Castiel's head, one hand fisting his hair, the other cupping his chin. 

Castiel gasped and felt as Dean smashed his lips against his, their teeth knocking together. Before he could react, Dean's fist of hair was pulling his head back, barring his neck. Dean broke the kiss and hungrily kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking. Castiel should stop him, but he didn't really want to. There was something about the feelings he was experiencing, something close to the time we watched that porn about the pizza man, that was exciting and confusing and a new sense he wasn't quite sure of. The noises Dean was making also wasn't helping, as he felt himself growing hard, straining to be let free.

"Damnit, Cass," Dean breathed against his neck, his hands moving from his head to the front of him. "Too many clothes," he huskily replied, trying to pull Castiel's tie off. Castiel tilted his head to the side, baring the other sweet spot of his neck that his liked to have bit so well. Dean pulled on the tie, pulling their lips together again. Castiel let out a small moan as their tongues found each other. Dean left after a few seconds, trailing kisses down Castiel's jawline to his neck, to behind his ear, to his ear lobe. "Mine, all mine," he mumbled as he sucked his earlobe and bit gently. He felt Castiel shiver and moan. Dean chuckled and licked at his earlobe, "Say you're mine, baby. Lemme hear how much you need me." He kissed and nipped at his neck, but Castiel remained silent. Dean frowned and pulled himself away, finally looking at Castiel's face. 

"Why? Why did that just happen?" Castiel asked and then he was gone, leaving a hard, sexually frustrated Dean alone in the bathroom.

"God damnit!" Dean yelled and punched the wall beside the mirror, making a fist-sized hole. He punched the wall a few more times, his skin splitting open. Knowing Castiel would hear him, he yelled, "Ya don't just make someone that hard and fuckin' leave, Cass. Especially after asking why!" He turned and dropped the towel to get back into the shower, needing a release of another kind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was watching the sunrise come up, a bowl of fresh fruit in his hand. He popped a grape into his mouth as wings fluttered to his left. He turned his head and choked on the grape at the sight of his little brother. His tie was half undone, a few buttons of his shirt undone, his hair a mess, hickies all over the left side of his neck and a raging hard on. "You didn't?" Gabriel asked after his coughing subsided. 

"What is wrong with me?" Castiel squeaked and motioned towards his crotch. "It hurts," he whispered. 

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head, snapping his fingers to make the fruit disappear and trying not to focus on the giant tent. "Well, at least Jimmy is well endowed," was his first comment and then he coughed nervously to clear his throat. He put a stern look on his face and stood up, walking over to Castiel. Castiel looked confused, but stood still. "Look, I'm only gonna say this once, Castiel. Playing with people's emotions to get what you want is one thing, fuckin' with someone's broken heart is low, even for me. Either put up or shut up, with Dean."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, making his hickies more visible, "I don't know what I'm doing, brother." His voice was low, as he slowly lowered his head. 

Gabriel scoffed, "Yeah, that's pretty damn obvious. Figure it out. Till then, leave the poor kid alone."

"What if I like the way I feel right now?" Castiel asked, fighting to hold onto the giddy, excited head rush feeling, but letting the need to touch himself leave, allowing for the tent to go down.

"Tell Dean that, not me," Gabriel said, but reached out to grab Castiel, holding him in place. "But not now. I think ya caused that boy enough harm for one night. The sun's comin' up. We'll be able to track the vampires safely. You're helpin' me today." Gabriel looked up at his little brother, a stern, don't argue with me look, on his face. Castiel nodded his head once and straightened his tie. Gabriel watched, raising an eyebrow, "Not gonna fix the rest of ya?"

Castiel blushed and smoothed his hair down, missing the feeling of Dean's fingers in his hair. He knew he had marks on his neck, he could almost still feel them, but he chose to let them there. Something about the way Dean claimed him, both by saying it and physically showing it, was a feeling Castiel didn't want to forget. 

Gabriel was still watching him. Once his hair was in a more normal state, but he made no move to fix his neck, Gabriel shrugged and snapped his fingers, sending them to their first location.


	8. Rescue Mission

Coleen wasn't sure f the time anymore. Had a day passed? Maybe a week? Where was Sam? Jessica had stopped talking to her. Coleen had tried talking to the guards that would come in and out, or the delivery people. She had even tried talking to the humans, but they were too glamoured to hold a decent conversation. She had even started talking to herself, but that was short lived as Jessica would yell at her to shut up. As a way to pass the time, Coleen would either pace her cell or try working out with the little bit of area she had. The few times she caught a glimpse of herself in the sunglasses of the guards, she was shocked. All of her skin had come back, along with her hair, but her skin was pulled tighter across her cheeks, her eyes darker. When she would look down at herself, she could tell she was skinner, as most of her chub was gone. Replacing it was muscle and toned skin. Her already muscled legs were gaining more muscle. All of this from working out just a little bit each day, while Jessica just sat in her cell.

Nothing very exciting happened in her time being there. People came and went. Days passed. More weight was lost. No one had answers for her. Her heart ached more and more each day for Sam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another few days of trying to get answers out of the vampires, Dean had finally cracked one, getting the location of the place where Coleen was being held. There were many times over the last couple of days he wondered why he was trying to save a vampire, how a vampire would be able to save his brother. Chuck had once again come to him in a dream, telling him that without Coleen, Sam wouldn't be truly happy, so to bring Sam back, would be close to soulless Sam again. Dean tried to argue that he managed to get over Lisa, which Chuck countered with Dean's reactions to Castiel. Dean paled and blushed at this, letting the subject drop, hating himself for letting an angel string him along and for doing whatever it takes to get his Sammy back. 

A week and half, almost two weeks later, Dean found himself with the information of where the prison was. His first instinct was to call Sam for backup, and then Cass, but he couldn't work that close to the angel. Not after the last time he appeared, fucked him up good and then left. He tried calling his mom, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Everyone else he would have called for help was dead. 

It took him two days to scope the place out as he could only come in the daytime. He tried to get blueprints on the place, but none existed. Tried to find someone on the inside to trick into talking to him, but that didn't work. On the second day, he had positioned Baby on a bit of a hill, tucked behind some trees, to watch the front gates. Nothing much happened during the day. Dean often found himself dozing off. On the second night, though, he saw a vague, white utility van back up the gates. Once it stopped by the entrance and the doors were opened, a group of twenty or so people were pulled out and shuffled inside. "Well, there's my way in," he mumbled, his hands beginning to shake at the memory of the last time he was this close to so many vampires. 

Talking to a few vampires at a time that were mainstreaming was fine. Getting hit on them, he could deal with that as well, though he turned everyone down. A pity fuck was just not something he wanted to do. But being this close to the monsters known as vampires... Dean wasn't sure if he could do this or not. 

He could feel a panic attack coming on as he slowly began to rock back and forth in the front seat. He grumbled at himself and punched the steering wheel, hating how weak he was. There was no way he could go in there, alone. He needed his brother or his angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean needs me," Castiel blankly announced and felt his brother's strong hand gripping his arm, using his grace to hold him in place. Castiel couldn't fight him. Had tried to fight him several times over the last week and a half, but Gabriel was much stronger than him.

Finding this prison hadn't been hard. Coming up with a plan was harder. Sure, they could have ran in there, grace ablazin' and smite everyone in there, but Gabriel couldn't sense Coleen in there. Something had changed with her, as though she was warded against him. He knew Castiel hadn't done it, so why had their father done it? 

The two had set up camp for over a week now, sitting outside the prison, watching people go in, but never come out. The courtyard out back had nightly meetings in them, most of them ending with the burning or a vampire, or just leaving one chained to a pole as the sun would rise. The first time this happened, neither of them could watch, but neither of them made it a point to stop it from happening. They just made sure the vampire on trial was not Coleen. 

"I can't stand this waitin'," Gabriel announced, ignoring Castiel's observation.

"Why don't we just go in there, rescue her and leave?" Castiel asked, a few twigs snapping under his feet as he shifted his weight.

Gabriel turned his head and frowned, "Oh yeah, that's such a fuckin' good idea. Why don't we just paint 'I"m an angel' on our bare chest while we're at it?" Gabriel hit his brother in the back of the head.

"We could mask our scents," Castiel suggested, rubbing at the back of his head.

Gabriel leaned back against the tree, rubbing at his chin, "Now you're gettin' somewhere."

Before either one of them could say anything else, they heard it; the purring of a finely tuned Impala motor. "Fuck," Gabriel groaned as Castiel stood up straight, his head turning to the sound. 

Castiel looked back over to his brother, a smirk on his face as he said in a proud voice, "I told you Dean needed me."

"You are NOT goin' over there alone," Gabriel said, glaring at his brother. "Back seats of cars are perfect fuckin' places and I'm sure Dean Winchester has tried that a few times." 

Castiel closed his eyes, trying not to picture what Dean would look like underneath of him, laying on his stomach in the back seat of his precious car and then he felt another hit on the back of his head, harder this time. 

"You're disgustin'," Gabriel groaned.

Castiel blushed and turned his head, "As though you haven't fantasized about Sam."

It was Gabriel's turn to blush and he coughed nervously, "I ain't sayin' I haven't but at least I don't do it in front of my brother."

Castiel bowed his head, "My apologies, brother. I'm still getting used to these feelings. I don't know how to control them, yet."

"Well, control them all over Dean, not me," Gabriel said and then took a few steps away from him, heading in the direction of the Impala and Dean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean reached into the glove box and pulled out a small, metal flask. With shaking hands, he unscrewed the cap and took a long swig. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to calm his nerves. He had to buck up and save Sam. He took a deep breath and swallowed, pushing his feelings down, along with another drink of whiskey. "Alright, we can do this," he said, reassuring himself and then tapped the dashboard. 

"Hiya , Deano," a familiar voice said from outside the passenger's window, followed by the sound of the door opening and closing.

He turned his head and saw Gabriel and then he heard the door behind him open and looked in the rearview mirror to see Castiel sliding into the back seat.

Gabriel turned himself around to look at his brother, "Sit in the back there, Cassie and try to enjoy yourself too much." He winked and turned back around. Dean was staring at him, confused and pissed off. Gabriel cleared his throat, "So, the plan is, I go in as one of those blood slaves. You and Cassie trail my scent. I find Collie, get into her cell, break her out and then we smite the joint."

Dean wrinkled his brows and gripped the steering wheel, "This is the best ya got?"

Gabriel leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms, raising a brow, "Ya got a better idea, Squirrel? 'Cause if you just go in there, gun or machete a'blazin' we're dead. There's at least a hundred vamps in there and none of them play by the rules. But if you wanna end up dead like Sammy boy, be my guest." He unfolded his arms and threw his hands in the air. 

"I will not let Dean die," Castiel's strong voice boomed from the back seat, sending shivers down Dean's spine. 

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't be alone with him," he mumbled.

Gabriel chortled, "Yeah, no shit. If I were to leave you two horn dogs alone right now, feathers would be flyin' in the back seat."Dean's eyes flew open a this. "Look, we have no other option. I can't go in there alone, and neither can you. We either do this as the fucked up team we are, or we don't do it at all."

"And Sam remains dead," Castiel replied.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," Dean bit out, glaring at him in the mirror. 

"Then we stick with Gabriel's plan."

Dean sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess we do."

Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers, the short, stalky archangel in the front seat being replaced by a short, slim, blonde girl with a huge rack. Dean blinked and tried his best to not stare at the fake breasts. 

"Really? This is what ya go with?" Dean groaned.

Gabriel giggled, the sound coming out soft. "Hey, if you had the chance to be a girl and play with yourself for a few hours, wouldn't ya?" Her voice was soft, yet sultry as he played with the boobs in his hands.

Dean shook his head, reminding himself that the busty bombshell beside him was Gabriel. "Just go, before I do somethin' I regret."

Gabriel giggled again and raised an eye brow, "Ya mean, like leavin' hickies all over my little brother." Dean coughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel scooted out of the car, flipping his long blonde locks behind him as he stood up. He closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car. He leaned down on Dean's window, the low cut tank top revealing most of his new chest and he looked between the two of them, "Please, stay focused. I need Cassie to be able to hear the cue and come a runnin' when it's time."

Dean couldn't help but stare at the beautiful flesh in front of him and he regretted it as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He groaned and bit out, "Just... Get outta here."

Gabriel giggled again, "Why? Ya like what ya see?"

Dean slowly nodded his head once, "I ain't bad. But knowin' what's on the inside is helpin' me keep my hands to myself."

"Why? It ain't like ya never had a dick in your tight ass before." 

Dean coughed and Castiel made a weird noise. "I am not tappin' that," Dean finally said, motioning towards Gabriel as she stood up straight.

Gabriel rubbed his chin and frowned, "Yeah, I guess blue eyes and dark hair is more your type." He winked at Dean and then started to walk, his hair bouncing, ass shaking. 

Dean shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "Oh God," he chuckled, shaking his head. "They don't call him the Trickster for nothin'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost feeding time. Coleen could feel it and she could smell the humans before they even entered the room, her fangs already out and she stalked around her cage, slowly eyeing which one she wanted, not they really let her pick. A short, slim blonde was shoved her way. She stepped back and let the girl be shoved in and Coleen looked her over, smiling. "Pretty," she hissed as she looked her over, the white robe hugging her curves. 

The girl just stood there, looking Coleen over with a slight smile. She reached up and opened the robe a little more, baring more of her chest. 

Coleen almost moaned as the feeders left, leaving the few vampires in the room to their food. She walked a small circle around the girl who was the same height. As she did so, the girl's robe fell, leaving her standing there naked. Coleen hissed and moaned at the same time, coming closer to lay a kiss on the bare shoulder, her fangs nicking the skin and she licked at the blood, a different flavor of blood filling her mouth. It was sweet, sweeter than anything she ever had. She stepped away, looking the girl over, "Fairy?" The girl shook her head, her blonde hair falling across her chest. Coleen reached out and brushed it away, letting her fingertips dance across the ivory skin. "Angel?" she whispered, hoping it was true and she didn't want to share. The girl nodded her head and Coleen smiled, walking back over to her food. She fisted her hair and pulled it to the side, barring her neck, but the girl reached a hand out, stopping her.

"Not there," she said and pushed Coleen, backing her until she was sitting down on the edge of her bed. The girl then climbed on top of Coleen, running her hands all over the vampire, touching Coleen in just the right places, making her moan and writher. The angel bent and kissed her, sliding her hand into the front of her jumpsuit, over her breasts. Coleen was arching, her nails scratching up and down her back. After a few more minutes of teasing, Coleen easily flipped her over, pulled her hair to the side and sunk her fangs in, drinking quickly. The angel ripped the front of her jumpsuit open and had slipped her hand down the front of her, rubbing at her sweet spot, eliciting more moans from Coleen. When she felt two slender finger slip inside her, she let out a gasp and rocked against them, sucking harder. After a few more seconds of this, she could feel the life beginning to drain from the angel and a weak hand try to shove her off. 

"Whoa there, leech," the angel said, in a weak whisper. 

Coleen stopped sucking, those words sounding familiar, but so different at the same time. She sat up and looked the angel over from head to toe as she raised her fingers and snapped, her appearance changing from the blonde female to Gabriel. Coleen squeaked and scrambled off the bed, falling on the floor. "Gabriel!?"

He nodded his head and snapped his fingers again, the female coming back, this time fully clothed in a tight black Def Leppard Shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Yeah, it's me. I've come to rescue ya," she said in a weak and tired voice.

Coleen jumped up and hugged him, rocking him back and forth with excitement, "Thank God I ain't gonna die here."

He shoved her off and pressed a finger to her lips, his strength slowly returning. "This is only gonna work if ya stay quiet." He was glaring at her.

Coleen nodded as he pulled his finger away and then frowned, "Does this count as cheatin'?"

Gabriel giggled and raised an eye brow, "Does that mean my fingers work better than Sam's?" 

Coleen blushed and tried to rebutton her jumpsuit, but found most of the buttons missing. She crossed her arms and then slowly smiled, "Wouldn'tcha like tah know?"

Gabriel blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just take it one step at a time. Step one, get ya outta her. Step two, finger Sam's tight little asshole while you watch." He winked and stood up, his hair bouncing with the effort.

Coleen shook her head, the idea of watching Sam be played with was oddly arousing. She giggled to herself, "Well, as long as I cain watch, I might allow it."

Gabriel couldn't help but smile and for once in his life, was glad he didn't have a dick at that current moment. Though, he could feel a puddle forming between his legs. He sighed and looked Coleen over again, "Damnit, woman."

She giggled and walked over to him, shoving him on the ground easily. He tried to protest but she put a bare foot in the middle of his chest, "Stay down an' keep quit. Play dead, if ya want the element of surprise."

Gabriel nodded and looked her over again, head from toe and then whistled, "Boy, Sammy is gonna be in for a nice surprise when we get outta here." He winked and then laid his head back, closing his eyes, stopping himself from breathing. He heard Coleen move away from him. 

An hour or more passed and he heard the main doors open. "Castiel, now," Gabriel called through angel radio. He laid as still as he could, though he tucked one arm underneath him, his slender hand firmly gripping an angel blade, waiting, listening to each booted footstep as they came closer and closer to the cell. The sound of the keys jingling, being put into the lock, the lock turning and the door squeaking open. The vampire reaching down to pick up his lifeless. As fingers folded around his arm that was on top of his chest, Gabriel quickly sat up, sticking the angel blade up through the vampire's chin and pulling it out, decapitating him. "Coleen, go, now!" the feminine voice yelled and he heard her bare feet begin to move. 

She stopped beside him and grabbed the set of keys, rushing outside the cell. She ran over to Jessica's cell, quickly jamming a key into the lock and turning as she had closely watched with key the guard used. She opened the door and yelled, "C'mon!" 

Jessica dropped her human and sprang up, rushing towards Coleen. The two turned and ran towards the oncoming guards, as Gabriel was slashing at the others. Gabriel turned towards Coleen and tossed her a machete. She jumped up, caught it, spun and slashed a head off. Gabriel continued to slash, blood flying, screams erupting. The two kept up this pace, getting out of the room easily. They ran down the hallway, letting Gabriel take the lead, Jessica behind the two of them. 

"Who's she and why is she followin' us?" Gabriel called over his shoulder.

"She's mah maker. Only fair if'n I rescue her, too," Coleen replied as they rounded a corner, more guards approaching them. 

She took a battle stance as Gabriel surged ahead, slashing two heads in one sweep. She tossed her knife back and forth between her hands, giggling as a guard danced in front of her. He reached out to spray her with sliver and she quickly slashed his wrist off. As he looked down in horror, she took the opportunity to slash his head, giggling as she did. "Fuck yeah," she yelled as the last guard dropped. "I'm stronger than I've been."

"Ya can thank my blood for ya," Gabriel said, smiling over his shoulder and winked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "We're gettin' close."

As they rounded another corner, they were met by a pile of bodies, some headless, some a pile of ashes. Dean stood in the middle, blood splattered across his face and chest, Castiel perfectly clean.

"Dean!" Coleen squealed and ran towards him, throwing herself at him for a hug. He chuckled and hugged her, the two of them careful to keep their blades from touching each other. She pulled herself away from him and looked him over, smiling. "Ya look good."

Dean shrugged and looked between her and the blood splattered red head.

"Can we take this damn family reunion outside?" Jessica grumbled, looking between Dean and Gabriel.

"Best we keep moving," Castiel said and turned towards Gabriel, as the small female took the lead of the group again, stepping around bodies.

"Where's Sam?" Coleen asked, looking between the three of them. Dean stopped walking for a second, Gabriel rubbed at the back of his neck and Castiel didn't falter. "Well?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. Before she could answer, and alarm started to go off, louder than anything and Jessica and her screamed, dropping to their knees. 

"What's goin' on?" Dean asked, looking down at the two vampires, not hearing anything.

"There's an alarm going off," a voice said from behind all of them. The three of them spun to see Chuck standing, looking down at Coleen and Jessica. 

Chuck looked back up at them, "Take them outside. I'll get this." He motioned in a circle. "You'll find Sam will be awake by the time you drive home." 

Dean and Gabriel bent down to help the girls up. As they did so, Gabriel felt himself change back into his male vessel. He looked up and nodded at his father, throwing Coleen over his shoulder and ran. Once outside, he set her down, waiting for Dean, with Jessica and Castiel come running out. A few seconds later, they appeared and Dean nodded, taking the lead to the Impala.

He was slightly out of breath as they reached his baby. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and turned to look at the odd bunch of people behind him, two angels and two vampires, and he chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I'll sit in the back," Gabriel called, sliding into the middle of the bench seat, his arms up on the back of the seat, his eyebrows waggling and smiling. 

Coleen giggled and slide in to his right, "Of course ya would."

He looked at Coleen and shrugged. Dean and Castiel opened their doors and got in, not looking at each other. Jessica finally opened the last door and got in, sitting against the door, away from Gabriel. She was eyeing everyone in the car suspiciously. 

Coleen noticed this at first but was more happy to be back with her family. "Damn, if I didn't miss y'all," she said with a happy sigh, sliding into Gabriel's side. She saw Dean look at her in the mirror, a question on his face.

"When did you two get all buddy buddy?" he asked as the sped away from the prison, flames and explosions being heard behind them.

"Well, that sorta happens after ya finger someone and don't ditch them," Gabriel quickly replied, earning a slap from Coleen.

"Tmi, dude... Tmi," Dean groaned, shaking his head. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something else and Dean shook his head, "No, just no. Tell me where I'm droppin' her off and then we're done talkin'."

About three hours later, Jessica had been dropped off back at her house. Coleen and Jessica had said their goodbyes. Jessica still being pissed, making sure Coleen lost her number and never came back here again. Coleen was hurt, but it was only fair. As she got back in the backseat, she looked at Dean and sighed, "Ya look beat. Let's leave tahmorrow. That'll give me time tah pack mah stuff."

Dean nodded his head, driving her to the trailer. Once they pulled into her driveway, she got out, followed by Gabriel and they waved goodbye to Dean and Castiel. Then she turned towards her trailer, looking at the front of it and then over at her cars. "Well, I guess I won't really need the Subaru anymore," she said. "But first, I wanna change."

"None of your stuff is here," Gabriel said, making her turn to face him. "You're furniture is still all here, but that's it." He rubbed at the back of his neck again.

"What?" she squeaked, going over to sit on one of her outside chairs. "Where did it go?" she asked, watching as Gabriel walked over and sat down next to her.

"In a spare room at the bunker," he said, forcing a nervous smile. "I felt bad that I fucked your life up, so I brought all of your stuff to the bunker already."

Coleen smiled, looking over at Gabriel, feeling something similar as to how she felt about Sam in the beginning. "Thank you, Gabe."

Gabriel smiled back at her and nodded his head once. Then he clapped his hands together, "Well, let's get ya into somethin' that looks a little better on ya." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes, please. I duhno who's blood is on me, an' I don' wanna wear this baggy shit 'nother second," she rambled as Gabriel placed to fingers to her forehead. She closed her eyes and a warm feeling travelled through her body. When she opened her eyes, she was she was wearing the same flower dress from before. She reached up and touched her head, feeling the flower crown was there and she smiled. She looked back over at Gabriel and smirked, "I'm impressed. I expected tah be wearin' a corset an' some pleather."

Gabriel smiled back and shrugged, "What? I have some class, when I wanna." He looked away from her and over at her cars, admiring the little Chevette. "What are we gonna do all night?"

Coleen turned her head to see what Gabriel was looking at and smiled, "Well, as long as ya didn't take send mah purse and keys tah Kansas, I have some errands tah run."

"Ya mean these?" Gabriel asked, holding the keys in his hand, an eye brow raised and a smirk on his face. Coleen giggled and reached for them. "Uh uh uh, not so easy," he said, closing his hand around hers. "I don't do anythin' for free."

Coleen scoffed and tried to pull her hand back, "An' here I was ,startin' tah fall fer ya. Now ya want me tah put out just fer mah own damn keys."

Gabriel let her hand drop and looked down at his feet. "I was thinkin' just keepin' me company for the night," he replied sheepishly. He looked back up and with a smirk, "Thoigh, I ain't opposed to ya puttin' yourself out some more on my hand." He waggled his eye brows.

Coleen groaned and shook her head. "You're such a horn dog." She stood up and started to walk towards the cars.

Gabriel stood up and walked a few paces behind her, watching her ass, "I have a feelin' you and I ain't much different."

She stopped walking and turned around, looking at him with a smile. She walked back up to him, poking him in the stomach, "I don' announce my horniess tah the world." She ran her finger up his stomach, across his chest and then poked him on the tip of his nose. She giggled and turned back around.

"You are such a fuckin' tease," he mumbled, following her.

She giggled again, "I have a feelin' I cain learn a few things from ya." 

Gabriel ran ahead of her, opening the driver's door for her. She gave him an impressed look and got in as he slide across the hood, causing her to giggle. She was still giggling as he got in and she started the car, the tiny engine coming to life and "Mystery Train" by Elvis started playing. 

"An Elvis fan, huh?" Gabriel asked.

Coleen smiled and nodded as she backed up just enough to get around the Subaru. "Yeah. Ya didn' notice that when ya were movin' mah shit?"

Gabriel shrugged and hummed along with the song, enjoying himself, despite wanting to hate the vampire beside him. There was something about Coleen's cheerful and adorable personality that was making it hard for him to hate her. He could see why Sam fell so hard for her. She was pleasant company to have and he wanted to know more about her, so what better way then to ride around with her.

The first stop they made was at a garage. She parked the car and got out. He followed and leaned against the car, not wanting to seem like a lost puppy and follow her inside. 

"This was one of mah jobs. Gotta leave mah cousin a note an' the keys," she said and then walked away.

Gabriel couldn't help but watch her walk away again, wondering what she did at the garage. He figured she was in charge of paper work or some other womanly duty. He folded his arms across his chest and looked around, noticing the Spanish moss growing on all the trees and just how dark it was, which didn't bother him, just surprised him. Before he could loose himself too far into his thoughts, Coleen was walking back out, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm gonna miss this place," she said as she got back into the car. Gabriel did the same. "At least the garage in the bunker is full."

Gabriel gave her a confused look, "What exactly did ya do here?"

Coleen giggled as she headed down the road, "I was a mechanic. Hell, I am a mechanic."

Gabriel's confused look was replaced by one of interest and awe. He was impressed that the little bit thing sitting behind the wheel was able to fix cars. He let that sink in more as they drove to the next location. 

They pulled into Merlotte's crowded parking lot. She grabbed her purse from the back seat and turned to Gabriel, "I plan on goin' out with a bang. I'll let ya drive home." She winked and got out of the car, leaning against the roof as Gabriel got out and looked at her. "I get a lil handsy when I'm drunk." She smiled and turned to walk into the bar. 

She opened the door, country music, mixed with laughter, cue balls being hit, glasses clinking and conversation filling the night air. She smiled and walked in and right up to the bar. She waited until the bar tender, another vampire, noticed her and Coleen asked, "Is Sam in tahnight?" When she got the nod, Coleen ducked under the bar and walked into the back. She knocked on Sam's office door and waited for him to call her in.

"Coleen! Where the hell have ya been?" the owner of the bar asked, putting his paperwork down and standing up. He pulled her into a hug, the smell of dog filling her nostrils and she giggled, hugging him back.

"Now, that's a long story. Buy me a drink an' I'll tell ya all 'bout it," she said after the embrace ended. 

Sam shrugged and walked out of his office, Coleen following behind him. He walked behind the bar as Coleen leaned against an empty spot, looking around the crowded bar, seeing plenty of familiar faces but no one she was really friends with. On another scan of the room, she looked for Gabriel, finding him at a pool table, his leaning over a curvy brunette, helping her make her shot. Coleen giggled and shook her head, trying to bury her feeling of jealousy. She turned back around in time to see Sam coming towards her, a bottle of beer in one hand and a glass of Tru Blood mixed with something.

Sam handed her the glass and she sniffed it, smelling the blood and some peach and lemon schnapps. She took a drink as she waited for Sam to come up beside her. The two of them then walked over to an empty table and sat down. 

"So, I take it ya ain't comin' back to work for me?" Sam asked, starting the conversation.

Coleen set her glass down and shook her head, "Naw, Jessica made it very clear tah pack mah bags an' don' come back."

Sam took a drink and frowned, "Do ya have a place to go?"

She nodded her head as she caught Gabriel laughing out of the corner of her eye. She turned her chair so she couldn't see him and then focused on Sam. "Uh, yeah. I'm livin' in Kansas."

Sam looked shocked, "Is that where ya have been?"

Coleen nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I went home with the hunters that came intah town 'while back. Sam takes good care of me. Though, we came back here an' ran intah some trouble. After tahnight, I'm gettin' the hell outta Dodge. For good this time." She picked up her drink.

"I think I remember them. They were brothers?" Sam asked and Coleen nodded. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. After we finish this," he raised his bottle, "I'll go back and getcha you're last paycheck."

Coleen smiled and took another sip, getting to the middle of the glass. She leaned back in her chair, just enjoying the idea of never having to see all these nosey people ever again. she raised her glass, "Here's tah happy endings an' even happier beginnin's." Sam raised his bottle and they said cheers, taking a big drink. 

After their drinks were done, Sam stood up and walked into the back. While he was gone, Coleen motioned for another drink, only this time asking for Malibu rum instead. By the time her drink came, Sam had come back with her finale paycheck, that he cashed out for her. She tucked the extra $80 into her wallet and said her finale goodbye to Sam, letting him get back to work. 

Several minutes after her drink arrived and she had gotten about half way down the glass again, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She looked around the room, looking for someone that had been her friend at one point, but there really wasn't anyone. She looked back at Gabriel to see he was necking the brunette. As though he new he was being watched, he made eye contact with Coleen and mouthed, "This could be you."

Coleen took another big gulp of her drink, stood up and walked over towards the two of them. The jealously she was feeling she knew had nothing to do with the drink and a half. She walked over and leaned against the wall, putting one foot on the wall behind her, taking a sip of her drink and looking over Gabriel once and then at some of other people playing pool.

"Good evenin', Miss Coleen," vampire Bill's voice said from beside her. 

She turned and looked Bill over and was impressed. The older vampire always seemed to hold a certain allure towards her, but never enough for it to be anything more than a crush for her. The way he dressed was always impressive. His dark brown shirt hugged all of the muscles in his arms, across his chest. His tan pants fit him nicely as well. His hair was slicked back in a style similar to young Elvis's. She smiled and glanced towards Gabriel and then back at Bill. " Oh hey, Bill. How ya been?"

Bill returned the smile, "I've been well, thank you. As for you?"

Coleen took another drink and then responded, "Uh, well, I've been busy an' let's just leave it at that?" 

Bill took a step closer to her, so no one else could hear them as he said, "Dean came to me askin' questions. I hope that trouble hasn't followed you." He took a step back, searching her face for answers. 

Coleen gulped and lowered her leg, she looked past Bill at Gabriel, who was smiling at her and then went back to the girl. Coleen groaned and looked back at Bill, "It has, but now I got a new pain in the ass tah deal with."

Bill turned around and looked right at Gabriel and then back at Coleen, who was taking another drink. "Ah, I see your cousin has found you. So sorry about your aunt."

"My what?" Coleen chocked and looked between the two of them. Gabriel was chuckling. Coleen glared at him and looked back at Bill. "Oh yeah, mah cousin Gabriel. He is such an angel, comin' lookin' fer me like that," she groaned sarcastically, finishing the rest of her drink. She excused herself and went to set the empty glass on the bar. She paid her tab and wlaked out of the bar, realizing tonight was not gonna go as planned. 

She stomped over to her car and got in, turning the key in the ignition. She switched the channel to classic rock and cranked the radio up as a Def Leppard song played. She peeled out of the parking lot and sped towards her house.

Once in her driveway, she walked into her trailer, looking around for her cell phone, or any way to contact Sam, but everything was gone. She had no way of talking to anyone but the empty walls. Gabriel really did a good job of sending all of her stuff to the bunker. She was thankful for that, but she wanted to talk to Sam.

She walked over and flopped down on her couch. She kicked her shoes off and tucked her legs underneath of herself and looked at her blank walls. She would have turned her tv on, but even that wasn't there. She laid her head on the arm rest and sighed, figuring the only thing left to do was sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel noticed that Coleen wasn't in the bar anymore and the girl he had been making out with for the past hour and half was really getting annoying. He really didn't want to go home with her. He was only using her as a cover, especially after her comment of being handsy. Even though he had no intentions of ever coming back to this Podunk town, he also didn't want to blow his cover of being her cousin. However, after he noticed she was gone, he took off. Coming up with some lame excuse as to why he couldn't spend anymore time with the girl in front of him and got outside. He waited a few seconds, making sure no one was paying attention to him and then left.

He silently appeared in Coleen's living room. She hadn't bothered to turn any lights on, not that there really was any to turn on, so he used his angel vision to look for her. He found her, laying on the couch, sound asleep. He walked over and took her flower crown off, setting it on the coffee table. Then he bent and picked her up, carrying her to her bed. 

He gently laid her down in the center of the bed. She shifted a little bit and let out a soft sigh. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Coleen," he whispered and then walked out of the room.


	9. Long, Lonely Highway

Coleen's dream of being rescued by Gabriel ended abruptly. She groaned and ran her fingers over her lips, still feeling dream Gabriel's kiss and felt her cheeks heat. Had the dream continued, there would have been more than just kissing going on. She groaned again as she felt the pool of dampness between legs. She stretched, realizing she was in her bed, somehow and threw her Hello Kitty sheets off, walking to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, she turned on her waterproof speaker and then put music on her phone, "Wake Me Up When September Ends" coming on. She turned the water on, keeping it relatively cool, took her dress off from yesterday and stepped into the shower, hoping the cool water would clear her head and her horniess. 

She leaned her shoulder against the wall, letting the water run down her face and back, trying to keep her mind on Sam and away from Gabriel, but her mind kept wandering back to him. She was curious as to why he was being so nice to her. Did he want something more from her? Was he just being nice to get closer to Sam? What's his end game? She had to admit, though, she was enjoying his company and the fact that he packed all of her things saved her time and frustration. And then there was that whole act in the bar. What he fuck was that and why would he care if he was making her jealous or not? All of this was so confusing to her and all she wanted to do was talk to Sam; confess all of this to him so he could tell her how silly she was being.

She stepped out of the shower about a half hour later, feeling a little better and walked into her room, carrying yesterday's dress. Laying across her bed was an older dress of her's that she had worn once; a black with little red cherries printed 1950's halter dress. On the floor below it was the matching red wedges. She picked the dress up to find the matching red crinoline. Beside that was a white satin dress slip and tan nylons. "Damn, Gabe, ya shore do go all out," she said with a giggle as she picked up the nylons. She let the towel drop, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. 

Once she was completely dressed, she walked into the bathroom to see her hair dryer, curling iron and various make up supplies were present. After about an hour, her hair was properly curled just enough to frame her face, and curled under at the ends, her lips painted red, foundation on her face, and black eyeliner on. She walked back into her room and slipped the wedges on, fixing the strap on the back of her heal, giving herself and extra three inches, and then walked out of her room to see he back of Gabriel's golden head in the kitchen, his back to her, humming something as he stood at the stove.

She walked the short distance across her trailer to him as he spun around. He looked her over and then whistled, making her cheeks heat. 

"When I saw this dress in your closet, I never expected it to look that good on ya," he said with a raised eye brow and looking at the pluming neckline with a smile. He looked back up at her face, his brow still raised, "And those cherry red lips look good enough to kiss." He waggled his brows and she gulped. Before she could respond, he turned back around to the stove. "Go, sit down. I made ya breakfast."

She nodded her head, feeling light headed and walked over to her small table, sitting down on her side of the table. A second later, Gabriel turned around, placing a plate of pinkish scrambled eggs and sausage with a side of toast and a glass pinkish milk in one of her favorite glasses; her Cheer Bear glass. 

"Eat up, ya got a lot of drivin' ahead of ya," he said and then sat down opposite of her. He snapped and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a face on them in fruit appeared in front of him.

Coleen giggled and took a sip of her milk, the familiar taste of Gabriel's blood hitting her taste buds, taking her by surprise. She set he glass down, coughing and looked at him as he ate away, like it this was the most normal thing to happen. She cautiously took a bit of her eggs, the same taste filling her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring it, but also feeling a little uncomfortable. 

After her plate was clean and her glass empty, she cleared her throat, bringing Gabriel's attention away from the paper that he had made appear. He folded it and snapped, making it disappear, along with the dirty dishes, disappear. Once she had his attention, she asked, "Why?" He raised a brow, waiting for her to continue, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Why are ya bein' so damn nice tah me?"

He shrugged, and snapped, a pile of hard candy appearing in the middle of the table. He reached out and grabbed a cherry Jolly Rancher and popped it into his mouth. After sucking on it for a few seconds, he began, "Well kiddo." He leaned back in the chair again, crossing his arms again, "I like ya. Ya ain't a bad kid and ya ain't borin'. Ya make Samsquash happy and I wanna deliever ya back to him happy and healthy."

"But why your blood when TruBlood is just as easy tah get ahold of?" she asked, feeling more confused.

He shrugged, "Why not use my blood?" he raised his brow. 

She groaned and stood up. He watched her, looking up at her, waiting for her to speak. "I don' like when people pity me," she announced.

He chuckled, "Ya think this is pity?" She nodded her head, leaning against the counter beside him. He shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "This ain't pity, kid, this is interest. I'm guessin' ya ain't use to havin' male attention, let alone two males bein' interested in ya."

She flushed and looked down at her toes peaking out of the front of the wedges, shaking her head. "I ain't exactly outgoin'."

"Ya have been the last few days with me," he said, pausing. When she didn't look up, he added, "Plus, I feel bad for sendin' ya here without backup." She looked up, "Even though it was your fault 'cause ya didn't tell anyone 'bout the rest of your life."

She frowned and crossed her arms, pouting, "I did that tah protect Sam. I didn't expect tah come back here 'lone; let 'lone be captured and held." Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke over him, her tone dark, "Like ya've tole me e'erythin' since we met." She pointed a finger at him.

He shrugged, holding his arms up, palms out, "Ya want me to be honest? Fine. I'm an open book, baby, ask away." His tone had lost it's playful edge.

"Tell me the fuckin' truth then. Why the fuck ya helpin' me?" she asked, her anger getting the best of her.

"'Cause I think you're sexy and wouldn't mind a threesome with Sam. 'Cause I need ya alive if I ever want a chance of that." He stood up and walked over to her. "I could've let your ass rot in that prison, could've left and gone back to the bunker, but I didn't. Wanna know why?" he asked, poking her in the chest. "'Cause I don't wanna be alone and neither do you. Because some sick part of me enjoys spendin' time with ya. So help me Dad if I have to spell everythin' out to ya, Coleen Elizabeth Warren-"

Don'tcha try an' turn this on me. It ain't my damn fault you're here. Leave if ya ain' happy," she yelled.

"Damnit, woman, I am happy," he yelled back, his face getting closer to hers. "That's what I was tryin' to tell ya."

"Then, what's the fuckin' problem?" she asked, throwing her hands up, making more space between them.

"Bein' happy scares me. Bein' attached to one person is bad enough, but bein' attached to-"

"To what? A monster?" Coleen interjected, turning her back on him, looking at the pink plaid curtains around the small kitchen window, the light from kitchen casting a yellow tint onto the dark ground outside.

He put her shoulders, using his archangel strength to spin her back. Her jaw was set in anger as she looked at him, his hands fisting at her sides. He looked from her eyes down her smudged lips and back at her eyes. She was still shooting daggers at him and he sighed, moving his hands from her shoulders, down to her hips, pulling her up against him. He looked back down at her lips and mumbled, "Damnit, Coleen." Then he pressed their lips together, backing her against the counter, pinning her. Slowly, her lips began to move against his, her body relaxed and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pressed his tongue against her lips, waiting for entrance. Her lips parted with a moan and her slipped in, heir tongues dancing. Her hand travelled up the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in the ends of his hair. He pressed his growing bulge into the front of her, causing another moan to escape her lips. He slowly began to rock his hips against her, his hand leaving her hip to run over her waist, up her arm and to the back of her neck. She moaned again, pulling away to bite at his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth as her fang nicked it, sucking at the blood. The two heard the metal back door open and slam shut, but ignored it. 

Gabriel felt a strong arm on his shoulder, trying to pull him off, but he easily shrugged it off, letting Coleen continue to drink from him.

"What the fuck, guys?" Dean yelled from behind him.

Coleen gasped, trying to shove Gabriel away, but he was stronger than her. She tried again, turning her head to break the kiss. 

Gabriel sighed and took a step back, turning to face Dean. "Is it a goal of yours to make my life Hell?" he asked, glaring at the older Winchester. 

"All because I don't agree with cheatin'?" Dean asked, still glaring at Gabriel. "Quit usin' your damn powers to lure Coleen and my brother to ya."

"He didn'," Coleen mumbled, rubbing at her lips, looking at Dean. Dean looked over at her, a shocked expression on his face that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Ya spend a whole month with my brother, buildin' him up. You made him the happiest I've seen him in a long time and now you're willingly messin' around with this assclown!?" Dean yelled, motioning at Gabriel. 

"I still love him," Coleen said, sticking her chin up in the arm, crossing her arms. "Sam is mine."

"Then what's the fuckin' deal?" Dean asked, still yelling. "I may have been a manwhore, but I wasn't a cheater."

Coleen closed her eyes, feeling anger tears stinging her eyes. She unfolded her arms, balling her fists. "Look, I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn' have feelin's fer two guys at one time, but I do an' I cain't hep it." She was glaring a Dean.

Dean took a step closer to Coleen, Gabriel stepped between them, keeping them from hitting each other. "Ya better not fuckin' hurt my brother or there will be hell to pay. So help me God, I will end you," Dean spat out, his voice violent and dark, his eyes hard.

Coleen shivered, feeling panic prickling at her spine. "Please don't threaten me. I love Sammy. I don' wanna hurt 'em."

"Look, I'll back off," Gabriel said, putting his hands up in surrender. "We'll both talk to the moose; settle this whole affair and go from there." Dean looked between the two of them, still glaring. "Let's get the show on the road," Gabriel said, clapping his hands together. "We're burnin' moonlight, folks."

"She don't need you to drive with her," Dean spat at the archangel.

"I don' do well drivin' long distances by mahself an' I know ya ain' gonna leave Baby behind fer me an' I ain't leavin' my car behind fer ya," Coleen said, taking a step towards her bathroom. "Lemme go fix my face an' then we can leave," she said as she left the room.

Once in the bathroom, she put her hands on the sink and let her guard down. He legs began to shake as she struggled to hold herself up. She looked a herself in the mirror as blood tears began to run down her face. "What the hell have I done?" she asked herself on a shaky breath. She looked at herself in the mirror again and asked the same thing over and over again, getting louder and louder until she punched the wall beside the mirror. "I'm a fuckin' piece of shit. I don' deserve tah be happy. I don' deserve Sam or Gabe. I deserve tah be alone or dead." She turned on her heel, still crying, and walked out of the bathroom and back the kitchen. 

Dean and Gabriel were arguing about something, but Coleen couldn't hear them. All she heard was the ringing in her ears. She walked up to Dean, her arms outstretched, her chin jutted and looked up at him. "Just do it. I deserve it."

Dean looked her over, his anger being replaced with confusion and sympathy. "Do what?" he asked.

"Fuckin' kill me!" she yelled. "I deserve it. Sammy's gonna be pissed when he finds out what I did."

"And you don't think he'll be even more pissed that ya took the easy way out instead of jus talkin' to him?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't need to know."

"The hell he doesn't! Quit bein' a fuckin' coward and grow a pair," Dean yelled back.

Gabriel sighed and took a step between the to of them again. "Dean, why don'tcha go ahead and start the drive. I'll take care of her."

Dean sighed and threw his hands up in the air. Then he glared at Gabriel, pointing a finger at him, "Keep you're goddamn hands to yourself. You started the whole mess."

"And I'll fix it. Just leave. Go chase some nuts, Squirrel."

Dean turned and left, the back door slamming again. A few seconds later, Baby's engine purred and the tired squealed as he left the driveway. Gabriel turned to look back at Coleen and sighed, his heart feeling heavy. "You are a mess."

"I know," she said, looking at the empty table.

"Let's clean you up; make ya look nice for Sammy," he said, walking to stand in front of her.

"Okay," she said, her voice cold.

He pressed two fingers to her forehead and then took a step back, smiling weakly, "There, your face is back on." He snapped and her car keys appeared in front of her. He held them out to her, but she didn't move. "Don'tcha wanna see Sam?"

"I need to fix this," she said, nodding her head. 

"Then let's go. I'll behave."

She reached out and took the keys, glaring at him. "I'll call if'n I need ya," he voice was cold. She turned and left the kitchen, walking towards her little Chevette, unfollowed. 

Once inside the car, she plugged her phone into he auxiliary chord, turning the music up. She backed the car into the front yard, peeled out in the grass and then sped down the road towards the highway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel flew to where Castiel was, not wanting to or ready to see Sam yet. Castiel was sitting on a on a pier, his feet dangling off the end of the heydick, sun shining on him. Gabriel walked up behind him.

"Hello brother, what is causing you such grief?" Castiel asked without turning around.

Gabriel sighed and sat down beside him. He ran a hand over his face, "I made out with Coleen and Dean walked in on us."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at his older brother, "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I want in her pants," he plainly said. "Why else would I do it?" he voice cracked at the end.

"What about your feelings for Sam?" Castiel's voice remained calm and even.

"They're still there," he said and then sighed, rubbing his hands nervously on his legs. "But Coleen is startin' to grow on me, too."

"How can you have feelings for both of them at the same time?"

Gabriel shrugged, "It's now secret 'bout my sexuality but this is new to me."

"Have you talked to Sam about all of this?"

Gabriel groaned and looked up from the water at his brother, "Have you talked to Dean about your feelin's for him?"

Castiel blushed and looked down at the water, shaking his head, "I have not been able to find the time, nor the right words to express myself to him."

"See? It ain't easy," Gabriel said with a snort.

"Nothing ever is with the Winchesters."

"You're damn right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drove for eight hours straight, bringing him to the middle of Oklahoma with tired eyes and a heavy heart. He needed food and sleep and gas for the second time since leaving. After he filled the gas tank again and grabbing a cheap breakfast sandwich, he keep driving down the backroads he had grown to love as they very seldom had traffic on them, until he came to a dirt road. He pulled off the side, finding a shady spot and parked Baby. He quickly ate his sandwich and then laid down in the front seat, falling asleep almost immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen drove seven hours, feeling dawn before she could see it. She pulled off the road to a find a hotel accommodating for vampires. She found a Motel 6 with the words, "We have blackout curtains" on the sign and pulled into the parking lot. She sighed, feeling anxiety building as she sat in the running car in the parking lot. She closed her eyes, chewing at her lip as she angrily drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "Okay, Gabe, I need ya," she said aloud, annoyance dripping off his name. She heard wings rustling and opened her eyes to see him sitting in the passenger seat, wearing the same clothes as earlier.

"What's up, buttercup?" he asked, looking around.

"Anxiety. Cain't do this alone," she whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What? Can't check in alone?" he asked and she shook her head. "Kay, let's go," he said and got out of the car. He quickly walked around to her side, opening her door. She smiled up at him as she stepped out. "Hold on," he said as he snapped his fingers, causing an overnight bag to appear on her arm. "Okay, we're good," he said, nodding as he took the bag from her and taking the lead.

The two of them walked into the office, Coleen staying behind and looking around. She walked up to the desk as Gabriel talked to the clerk behind the counter.

"Will you be needin' a coffin?" the young man asked Coleen.

She looked up from the sign she had been reading and shook her head, "Naw, a bed'll be nice."

He nodded his head and typed a few more things into the computer. Coleen began to reach for her wallet, but Gabriel had already handed the man a card. She looked at him and chewed her lip again. The man handed Gabriel the keys and Coleen turned to leave the office.

"Ya didn' havetah pay," she said as the walked towards the elevator. 

He shrugged and kept walking. The two didn't say anything else until they were in the middle of the room that contained a queen sized bed, a couch, a mini fridge stocked with TruBlood and a small bathroom. The room had no windows. 

Coleen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Gabriel. "Please stay?" she asked weakly.

He nodded and sat on the couch. "But I'm stayin' over here."

She nodded and looked down at the bag at her feet. She bent down and took her wedges off, wiggling her toes. Gabriel flipped the tv on, keeping his attention straight ahead. Coleen felt awkward, so she went into the bathroom, carrying the bag. She came back out a little while later, wearing one of Sam's shirts and somehow it still smelled like him and her make up was removed. She crawled into the center of the bed and closed her eyes, mumbling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep. Dean's an hour ahead of ya and only needs four hours of sleep," Gabriel said as Coleen pulled the blankets up around herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up five hours later, bringing him to lunchtime and being hungry again. He yawned and sat up, getting out of the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and relieved himself, scratching at the stubble on his chin as he did. He needed a shave, but he really didn't care, since he didn't have anyone to impress right now. 

After he tucked himself back into his pants, he stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking in several places. "Fuck, I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled as he walked back to the driver's side.

He drove for about an hour more until he found a trailer diner on the side of the road that was fairly crowded. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, seeing Castiel leaning up against the side of the building, looking right at him. Dean walked up to him, trying to hide his smile and the urge to hug the angel. "What are you doin' here?" he asked, sounding more excited than he wanted to.

"You don't like to eat alone," Castiel said, his voice even as he looked Dean over, pausing at his jawline and chin.

Dean reached up and scratched at the stubble again and shrugged, "Yeah, I know, I gotta shave when I get home."

"It's fine, Dean. I like it," Castiel said, his voice shaking slightly.

Dean smiled, shoving his hands in the front pocket of his jeans as he fought the urge to try to grab for Castiel's hand. He kept smiling as he walked ahead of the angel and into the diner.

Dean had ordered a bacon cheese burger and settled on a Dr. Pepper, as they didn't have beer. Castiel ordered a black coffee, but stole a few French fries from Dean's plate. Dean couldn't help but feel happy at how normal this felt. 

"Thanks for bein' here, Cass," Dean admitted through a fry.

Castiel smiled and nodded his head and smiled, "I enjoy your company ad was beginning to miss you. It had been a day."

Dean chuckled and stretched his legs out, his feet bumping into Cass's under the table. Castiel didn't move his foot right away, instead choosing to bump it back into Dean's foot. Dean leaned back in the booth, a smile still on his face as he picked at the leftover fries; his burger gone and soda almost empty.

"Man, this is nice," Dean admitted, looking into Castiel's ocean eyes, seeing him agree and smile back. "It's nice to know not all of my life is fucked up." He looked down to see one of Castiel's hand was resting on the table, beside his empty coffee cup. Dean started to reach for it but the waitress suddenly appearing made him pull his hand back to rub the back of his neck and his tongue to do it's nervous thing. She left the check, her number written on the back of it, making Dean chuckle and mumble, "Guess I still have it, not that I want it."

"Have what?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side as Dean began to slide out of the booth.

"My charm," he said as he stood up, pulling his wallet out to put a tip down.

"I agree," Castiel said, his voice coming out huskier than usual.

Dean shivered and his tongue darted out. He looked anywhere but at Castiel as he walked up to the register, feeling the angel's presence right behind him as he paid. Nothing more was said until the two were back outside and Dean was leaning against Baby. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, standing in front of Dean, watching him as he crossed his legs, relaxing.

"I mean, what do ya do when ya ain't with me?"

Castiel shrugged, still looking at Dean, "I mostly sit by water and watch it."

"Why?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"I find it relaxing and it reminds me of your reoccurring dream."

Dean blushed and looked down at his boots. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck again, "I meant, what do ya do with your angel powers."

"Nothing. There's no wars to fight. My father and Amara are gone. Sure, I've looked into cases, but those don't take me but a few hours. The rest of the time, I sit and wait, until you need me," Castiel explained.

Dean looked up, frowning, "Does any of that make you happy?"

"Spending time with you, Dean, makes me happy. The water makes me happy," Castiel replied, his tone still even, but there was a small smile on his face as he looked into Dean's greens.

Dean's tongue did that thing again and he couldn't look anywhere but into his blue eyes. Castiel continued to stare back at him as Dean took a few steps, bringing their faces closer together. Dean looked down at Castiel's parted lips and back up to his eyes to see Castiel looked confused and frightened. Dean coughed and reached beside the angel to open his door.

"Well, since ya have nothin' better to do, why don't ya get in the car and we can keep talkin'?" Dean suggested, resting his arm on the top of closed window. 

Castiel nodded his head and walked around to the other side of the car. Dean smiled and pulled his navy blue button down off, leaving him in just a black Guns N' Roses shirt and faded jeans on. He climbed into the car, throwing the shirt in the back seat and peeled out of the parking lot.

Several minutes passed before either said anything. Dean was staring straight ahead at the side road he was driving down, going much faster than he should, singing along with the classic rock songs on the radio, one hand on the top of the steering wheel, the other arm resting on the windowsill of the car. 

"Coleen is still sleeping. At this rate, even though she is taking the highway, we'll arrive there before her," Castiel announced when some commercials came on.

Dean nodded his head and drummed his fingers on the wheel impatiently. "Good," he began, glancing at Castiel, who was looking out his window at the passing landscapes of Oklahoma. "I wanna talk to him before she does."

Castiel suddenly turned his head, his eyes squinted and his head tilted. "Coleen should be the one to talk to him about their affairs, not you," he said sternly.

Dean grunted, "I blame Gabriel more than anythin', though it does take two to cheat."

"That's still my brother you're talking about, Dean," Castiel warned.

Dean grunted again and looked back at Castiel, "That don't excuse him for bein' a dick. I caught him with Sam before we left and now I just caught him with Coleen. I don't know what the fuck his end game is, but he better stop messin' with my family."

Castiel nodded his head, "I agree, Dean. He and I both need to stop hurting the ones that we love, but neither one of us seem to be very articulate when it comes to expressing our feelings."

"What do ya mean?" Dean asked, looking at the road again.

"Gabriel is in love with Sam," Castiel replied slowly.

Dean coughed and the car swerved a little bit. He pushed on the break pedal and looked back over at Castiel, both eye brows raised, "Say what now?"

Castiel nodded his head, "You heard me right, Dean."

"The fuck?" he squeaked, gripping the wheel with both hands now.

"Gabriel and I have been conversing when we can. Both of us are confused with why he's back and what are we to do now," Castiel explained, dancing around the subject.

Dean ran a hand over his face and groaned. "But him and Sammy?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"From what Gabriel had been explaining, you and I were once quite intimate-"

Dean blushed and looked straight ahead, not wanting to talk about his feelings anymore. The last feelings conversation hadn't gone well and he didn't want to upset Castiel again. 

"So, why should my brother not be able to experience that sort of relationship with a human?"

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed, "It was hard enough for me to let Sammy be with a vampire, but now with a dick like Gabriel?" He paused and looked back at Castiel, "Ya gotta admit, we didn't exactly part on good terms."

Castiel nodded his head once, looking back at Dean, "I'll give you that, but that still doesn't dismiss the way he feels about your brother."

"But what about Coleen? Where the hell does she play into all of this?" Dean asked, looking back at the road. "I was startin' to like her," he admitted. "She got me through some rough shit this past month," he whispered, trying to keep those thoughts locked away.

Dean saw Castiel shrug out of the corner of his eye and then Castiel turned his head to look back out the window. The two remained silent for awhile again. Dean could tell Castiel wanted to talk more; wanted to ask him a question but Dean really didn't want to talk about his feelings anymore. As far as he was concerned, the two had spent more than enough time recently talking about his feelings. Dean was content to go about ten years now without talking about his love for the man beside him. 

He knew the more time he spent with Castiel, the harder it would be to move on, but he didn't care. He liked the pain of being reminded of what he once had and shoved away. He liked being reminded daily of what a fuck up he was for shoving Castiel away, allowing him to be an easy target for a kidnapping in a vampire state. He knew all of this was his fault, despite what Coleen would tell him. If he wasn't such a homophobe; so afraid of what his dead father would have thought, the man beside him could have possible been his husband by now. 

Dean swallowed hard at that last revelation and couldn't help but look at the clueless, almost emotionless angel sitting beside him. He looked back at the road and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. He sniffled and tried to focus on something else. 

"Dean? Am I causing you pain?" Castiel suddenly asked, causing Dean to curse under his breath.

Dean sighed and looked down at the clock, trying to ignore Castiel's question. It was much to early for him to stop for dinner. He didn't want to stop and sleep again, as he still wanted to beat Coleen to the bunker. He could stop for a drink, but it wouldn't stop at one drink and then he would be stuck in whatever bar until he sobered up. He licked his lip and then chewed on his lip before he said on s shaky breath, "Let's not talk about my feelings, 'kay?"

"Are my feelings off limits, too?" Castiel asked, catching Dean off guard.

Dean chuckled, "You have those?"

Castiel nodded his head and looked down at his hands neatly folded in his lap, "And they are very confusing." He paused and looked out the window. Dean didn't say anything. After a few seconds, Castiel said with squinted eyes, "I know I'm not falling. All my grace is present, but yet our bond seems stronger now than I can ever remember it being before." He looked Dean over, stopping to look at his tight grip on the steering wheel and kept squinting as he continued, "I also feel you and I have been spending a lot of time together before I was healed. I have no memories of what we could have possibly done, but my brother keeps hinting at us being a couple. You have also made that fact very clear with our recent arguments."

Dean coughed and shifted in his seat, feeling even more uncomfortable. He felt Castiel's cool hand on his bare arm and he jolted, looking down at the familiar feeling. Then he looked up to see Castiel's blue eyes, clouded with emotion as he asked for Dean to pull over and stop the car. Dean did so, his heart racing and he was moving his hands back and forth on the wheel, afraid to let go. "What it is, Castiel?" Dean asked, using his full name to remind himself that he wasn't his Cass; his angel.

Castiel shifted in his seat, turning himself more to look at Dean. He looked Dean's arms and middle over and then looked down at his hands again, "When I look at you, Dean, I have feelings of lust and want." He looked back up at Dean's face to see a look of shock mixed with guilt and he took a breath, "Gabriel says I should stop running and tell you how I feel, but I'm frightened."

Dean's tongue did that nervous thing and he looked at his hands on the wheel, "Scared of me? I know I fucked ya up pretty bad, buddy, but damn, that's a little harsh."

Castiel reached out, taking one of Dean's hands off the wheel and clutching it with both hands. He looked between their hand and up into Dean's green eyes, shaking his head, and replied fiercely, "I am not frightened of you, Dean Winchester. Nothing you have ever done, or ever will do will make me afraid to be with or around you." Castiel paused and let one of his hands drop, along with his voice. "And that's what frightens me. I don't want to fall anymore than I already have, but I also don't want to deny the feelings I have for you."

Dean hissed and pulled his hand back, "Damnit, Castiel! Don't blame more for this." He waved his hand in the small space between them.

Castiel gave him a confused look, "Are you trying to say you no longer feel the same way about me?"

Dean hit the steering wheel with his palm and yelled, "I don't know who the fuck you are, Castiel. My Cass wasn't this cold, quite or kept his hands to himself. I worked damn hard to pull that fuckin' stick outta his ass. Sure, he struggled to come to terms with his feelings, but he never made me feel guilty for the way he felt. I was the one afraid to admit my feelings. I was the one runnin'... Runnin' till it was too late." He thumped his hand on the wheel again.

"Would you like me to leave?" Castiel asked, touching his arm again.

Dean leaned into the touch and cursed himself for it. Slowly he shook his head and started to reach for the key. Castiel touched his hand, pulling it back to him. Dean looked at Castiel's face and licked his lip. Castiel watched this and looked at his lips as he leaned in, softly pressing their lips together. Neither moved at first, as Dean was shocked. Then, Castiel slowly moved his lips as he felt his arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Dean smiled and kissed back as Castiel kept leaning, making Dean lay down in the front seat. Dean groaned softly as Castiel laid on his chest, their lips never breaking. He brought his arms up and hugged him close to him, feeling the leanness of his back through the few layers of clothes. 

Castiel laid all of his weight on Dean, running one hand lazily up and down his bare arm, causing Dean to make that noise again. He had to hear that guttural noise again. He kissed deeper, his tongue pressing against Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth, allowing his access. As soon as their tongues met, he moaned, deep and long, his hand travelling up to his hair, pulling on it slightly. Castiel liked that feeling. That feeling was making him grow hard. He instinctively rubbed himself against Dean's thigh, causing a gasp from the man below him. 

Dean pulled harder on Castiel's hair, breaking their lips apart. Dean nibbled on Castiel's neck, extracting a soft moan from the angel. "There's my dirty angel," Dean whispered against his Adam's apple, brushing soft kisses against it, causing Dean to shiver and moan. He kept rubbing him self against his thigh, causing Dean to chuckle. "My, someone isn't bein' shy about how horny he is." He bit Castiel's neck and began to suck, leaving a hickie. This caused Castiel to buck. "Does my dirty angel want some attention." Castiel nodded his head. "Lemme here him say it." Dean looked up into Castiel's lust-blown pupils and smiled, "Beg for it."

"Touch me, Dean," Castiel said, his voice full of need.

Dean smiled bigger and began to suck on a different part of his neck as he brought a hand between them. He easily undid Castiel's belt and pants with one hand, freeing the hard member. He felt it against his stomach and groaned, wanting it inside him. A hand job was not going to work for this. He shoved Castiel onto his back, forcing him to sit up a little as Dean slowly crawled to have his face hovering above Castiel's twitching dick. He licked his lip slowly as he curled a fist around it, pumping slowly. He looked up at Castiel with a wicked smile and then back down at the drops of precum. He darted his tongue out, lapping up the salty liquid and almost moaned. He licked his lip again and looked up at Castiel as he lowered his mouth onto his dick. Castiel bucked, his dick hitting the back of Dean's throat, causing a loud moan to escape both of them. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's stomach to settle him and hollowed his cheeks out, sucking quickly, missing the feeling a taste too much. With each minute that passed, Castiel's moans were getting louder and louder. 

"Dean... I'm... I'm," he tried to warm between pants and moans, his hands digging into Dean's hair.

Dean paused a second, smiling up at Castiel as a pout appeared on his face. He chuckled around the large item in this mouth and went back to bobbing his head, filling his mouth with only about half of Castiel's throbbing dick. His bobbing increased until he felt Castiel's whole body began to shake, his cum overfilling his mouth. Dean closed his eyes as it hit the back of his throat and he slowly pulled he head away, cum dribbling down the side of his mouth. He swallowed and wiped at his cheek, licking it off his fingers, all while looking at Castiel, who was breathing heavy and his face was turning red.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, reaching to tuck himself back into his pants.

Dean chuckled and sat up, "Just somethin' ya taught me." He patted Castiel on the knee.

Castiel blushed, causing Dean to chuckle again. He started the car again, put the car in drive and then put his arm on the back of the seat. Castiel slowly turned himself to sit with his back against the seat. Dean pulled him close to him, Castiel cautiously tucking himself into Dean's side.

"Before ya freak out, I wanted to do that. Missed that. Took me awhile to overcome having a dick in my mouth, but now I'm a dirty little cock sucker, but only for you," Dean said, looking at Castiel and winked. Then he looked at the road as the pulled back onto it. "And no I don't need to have another feelings session."

Castiel nodded and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, feeling oddly satisfied and happy, even though he never expected Dean to do what he just did. If Dean was capable of this, what else could he do? The though made Castiel shiver with lust and anticipation. "I think it's safe to say I enjoyed myself," he mumbled.

Dean chuckled and squeezed his shoulders, "Damn right ya did!" He kissed his cheek quickly, "I think my Cass is comin' back to me." He looked ahead and sped off, making the tires squeal and Castiel almost chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen woke up a half hour after the sun went down. She yawned and stretched, the movement making the faint odor of Sam present. She smiled at this and pulled the covers up closer to her, knowing she was one step closer to being with him again. She made some small noises, squirming around in the bed, not quite ready to be awake, but not really wanting to sleep anymore. She heard movement on the other side of the room and froze, trying to remember where she was suddenly and who was with her. 

"You havin' a conniption fit over there?" Gabriel's voice asked curiously. "Thought ya were reenactin' a scene from the Exorcist," he chuckled.

Coleen closed her eyes, her heart beating quickly at that joyous sound of his laugh. She had her back facing his voice, so she could take all the time she needed to calm herself. She knew if she turned around, had the chance to look at his golden hair and angelic face, she would want him more than wanting to get back on the road to get to Sam. 

Not wanting to fight it anymore, she threw the covers back and sat up, staring right at Gabriel, who hadn't moved from the other side of the room. She chewed on her bottom lip, confused as to why he sounded closer to her. Maybe it was just hopeful wishing.

"Are ya just gonna sit there and stare at me all night?" Gabriel suddenly asked, sounding annoyed.

She frowned and looked down at Sam's grey V-neck and then back up at Gabriel, his face still showing annoyance. She grumbled to herself and got out of the bed, grabbing the bag and trudging into the bathroom to change.

She was in the middle of the struggle of pulling the zipper up on the back of her dress when she heard the door open behind her. She froze and watched Gabriel walk towards her, through the mirror in front of her. He placed his warm hands on her bare shoulders, putting his head on her shoulder, looking at the two of them in the mirror and sighed. He turned his head and gently kissed her neck and then her shoulder. She put her hands on the vanity to steady herself and closed her eyes, chewing on her lip to keep her from moaning. 

"I know we shouldn't be doin' this, but damn, Coleen," Gabriel mumbled against her skin as he moved his hands down to her waist, easily spinning her around to face him. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at his face, just inches away from his. She wanted to lean in and kiss him, but she also wanted to shove him away and run. She looked down at their feet, noticing for the first time that Gabriel had on a pair of warn, dark brown cowboy boots on. Gabriel took this as a cue to back off and she looked up at him, seeing he was wearing tighter jeans than he had been wearing, and a vintage looking red, Dr. Pepper shirt that wasn't as baggy as his other shirts have been. 

"Sam's gonna be happy to see you," he quietly mumbled, looking her over. Slowly, he raised two fingers and pressed them to her forehead. He turned her around to look at herself in the mirror, her make up back on her face and her hair swept up into a ponytail with a red ribbon tied around the hair band.

She smiled at herself and gathered her things, trying to keep her mind from how close he still was to her.

"I'll leave. Let ya get back to your drive," he said, his voice almost sounding sad.

She spun around to respond to him, but he was already gone. Sighing to herself, she grabbed her bag and left the room to check out and get back on the road, knowing she was still a good six hours away from the Bunker.


	10. Who's Cheatin' Who

Dean pulled into the Bunker's garage around dinnertime. He knew Coleen still wouldn't be awake, as the sun was still up, so he knew he had plenty of time with his brother, and he might even get some alone time with Cass. He looked over at the angel beside him and nuzzled his head into his neck, but he didn't respond.

"Cass? What's up?" he asked, pulling himself away from the rigid angel.

Castiel slowly turned his head, his stare not really seeing Dean and said coolly, "My brother needs me and you need to go talk to Sam. I'll be in touch, Dean." He blinked and looked at Dean, down at his lips and gently placed a kiss there and then vanished.

Dean sighed and opened his eyes he didn't realize he closed. He looked around the dimly lit garage and got out of Baby. He ran a hand over the back of his neck as he walked back to the trunk to grab his duffle bag. 

Once inside the Bunker, he paused to listen. He could faintly hear music in the library. Smiling at the thought of his baby brother being nose deep in a book, he quickly walked in that direction, finding Sam sitting alone, his laptop open in front of him, a few old books laying around the laptop.

Upon hearing Dean's booted feet on the cement floor, Sam's head shot up, a pistol immediately pointed at him and a deer in the headlights look on his face. "Dean?" he asked cautiously. 

Dean nodded, dropping the bag and holding his arms out, "It's me, Sammy."

Sam dropped the pistol and jumped up, barreling towards him. He brought him into a tight hug. "Dean," he repeated, softly.

Dean clapped his brother on the back, holding onto him longer than he should have. Sam finally pulled away and sat back down, a confused look on his face. Dean slowly lowered himself into the chair beside him.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, looking his brother over.

Dean ran a hand over his face and then looked at Sam, "What do you remember?"

Sam leaned back in his chair and looked down at the notes he had been writing of a new case he found, trying to keep himself busy in the empty Bunker. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his brother, who was giving him a concerned look, "Well, I remember being in Coleen's trailer.... the silver going off... hurting Collie," he paused, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "Oh God, Dean, is she dead?" he found himself almost shouting, as his hands began to shake.

Dean shook his head, his tongue darting out. He took a quick breath and put his hand on his shoulder, "Naw, Sammy, she's alive and kickin'. She's about a day's drive behind me. Should be here tomorrow night."

Sam looked back at his brother, wiping away his tears, feeling himself calming, "Why ain't she with you?"

Dean smiled weakly, "She wanted to drive her baby home and I needed to drive mine."

"She still wants to live here? After everythin' that's happened?" Sam asked, shocked and then he sucked in a breath. "Does she know about Gabriel?"

Dean sighed and looked away, not wanting to open that can of worms. He wanted to tear Gabriel a new one, but he didn't want to get in the middle of anything either. Especially not so soon after getting Cass back. He looked back at his brother, seeing he was waiting for an answer and sighed.

"Oh God, she knows," Sam said, hanging his head, shaking it. 

"Yeah, she knows," was all Dean said.

"The first serious relationship since Jessica and I go and fuck it up," Sam groaned, tangling both his hands in his hair, holding it away from his face.

"You didn't fuck it up, Sammy, she did," Dean mumbled, rubbing his brother's back as quiet sobs racked his body.

Sam looked up, confused, his eyes red and sniffled, "Huh?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling and groaned, "The two of 'em made me promise to stay outta this. As much as I wanna, I can't. You'll have to wait until she gets here or ask Gabriel." Dean stood up, turning his back to walk out of the room, "I'm hungry. I'll go make us some dinner."

Sam watched Dean leave, feeling even more confused than before. Why didn't he remember anything past Coleen laying in her bed, him trying to save her. And why was the date almost three weeks later? And somehow Gabriel had all the answers.

He had tried calling Coleen's cell several times, but go no answer. Had tried Dean, but that didn't work either. He had no idea how he got back to the bunker, or why he was the only one around. Mom didn't have any answers either, besides she was off working a case on her own and needed some time to herself. He knew he could follow Dean, keep bugging him for answers, or he could call Gabriel. The thought of Gabriel being alone with him both excited and scared him. What would he do to him? Would he be able to control himself? Groaning, he stood up, throwing his hands out to the side, "Okay, Gabe." He paused, spinning, "If you're around, I guess I need your help."

A few seconds later and he heard wing flaps behind him, the room filling with his sugary scent. Sam spun around to see him leaning over his notes and laptop on the table.

"Huh, a new case already? I guess a true hunter never rests," Gabriel said, flipping through Sam's notes, ignoring him.

Sam walked over to him slowly, feeling the urge to walk up behind him, wrapping his arms around the archangel, burring his face in his hair, grinding his growing hard dick into his ass. He stopped himself a few inches away and tried to think of a way to hide his boner, but nothing was coming to him.

"What did you want, Sammich?" Gabriel asked, turning around and leaning on the table. He looked the taller man over, his eyes pausing at the tent in his jeans and smiled. "My, someone missed me." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam blushed, trying to cover himself up with his hands. Gabriel closed the small distance between them, pulling his hands away, brushing the back of his knuckles against the tight material, causing Sam to gasp.

"Why do you have this effect on me?" Sam whispered, looking down at their joined hands.

"Cause, baby, I'm the one who yanked your sweet ass outta the pit," Gabriel said, looking up at Sam's face. When he didn't say anything, Gabriel added, "You're not as stubborn as your brother, so you can't fight our bond as much." He patted Sam's cheek.

Sam furrowed his brows, pulling his hand away, "Ya mean, you actually have feelings for me?" He felt like he was going to be sick, so he slowly sat down, Gabriel sitting down on his lap.

Gabriel looked at Sam, hard and lowered his voice, "Took me awhile to come to terms with it, kiddo, but I think you're stuck with me."

Sam sighed, leaning into the man as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "But what about Collie?"

"Yeah, about her," Gabriel groaned, letting go of Sam with one hand to rub at the back of his neck.

"What did you do?" Sam growled, trying to shove Gabriel off of him.

"Um, our tongues may or way not have battled a few times over the last few days," Gabriel mumbled, looking sheepish. 

"What?" Sam yelled, standing up, making Gabriel fall on the floor. "You touched her?" His fists were balled at his side, breathing hard, seeing red. "She's mine!" Sam yelled as he began to kick at Gabriel's middle. "Get the fuck out, Gabriel, and don't ever come back," Sam growled, crouching down on the ground next to the archangel, pointing towards the door.

Gabriel laid on the floor, unmoving, just staring up at the fierce face of the man he just admitted he loved. His kicks didn't hurt him physically, but emotionally, Gabriel was coming undone inside. He wanted to apologize, but in truth, he wasn't all that sorry for making out with Coleen, more than once. 

Slowly, Gabriel nodded his head and snapped his fingers, disappearing to the dock that Castiel had been siting on. His brother was sitting in a lawn chair, his back to him, just staring straight ahead at the glistening water. Gabriel smiled to himself, glad he wasn't alone, and snapped his fingers. His jeans and boots were gone, replaced by light blue with little pineapples swim trunks and bare feet. He walked over and sat down on the right side of his brother, dangling his legs into the warm water.

"Hello, brother," Castiel said, squinting down at him.

Gabriel smiled weakly at him and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Well, I took my own damn advice and told Sam how I feel and it bit me in the ass."

 

It wasn't often he was honest with someone. He had skipped that conversation with Coleen, allowing Sam to hear everything from him first. He really didn't want Sam to find out in such a way, but if he told Cass to lay his cards on the table with Dean, Gabriel knew he had to follow through. 

He shook his head slowly, his thick, blonde hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it back, almost wishing it was Sam's hand doing it instead. He closed his eyes, seeing Sam's furious, hurt face, making him cry harder. 

He was still confused at to why he was still here; why his dad hadn't pulled him away again. He did everything Daddy had asked of him; rescued Coleen and waited to go and see him until he called. Why didn't Sam want him? Why was Sam only interested in Coleen? 

 

"I did the same thing with Dean," Castiel replied coolly.

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, taking in his face. It was it's usual almost grimace, but it was softer somehow. He smiled to himself and hit Castiel in the arm, playfully, "You sly dog, you got laid."

Castiel's whole face turned red and he looked down at his hands in his lap as he began to fidget, "Uh... yeah.... Well, something happened and I quite enjoyed it."

Gabriel started laughing hard at this, holding his sides. Castiel joined in with him, the two rolling. This was the best he had felt in some time. After a few minutes, Gabriel managed to control himself, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Castiel stood up, his normal attire gone and replaced by dark grey with bumble bee swim trunks and a bare chest. He sat down next to Gabriel, putting his feet in the water. 

"I can tell you're hurting, brother," Castiel remarked after a few seconds of silence.

Gabriel nodded his head and shrugged one shoulder, "Yeah, ya ain't wrong. This is the first time I ain't able to get what I want and it fuckin' sucks."

Castiel smiled at him, swinging his feet back and forth in the water, "I'm glad Dean was able to break through, but I'm still hesitant. Things are different-"

"Little bro, it ain't normal for angels to be gettin' blowies and fucked so damn hard they can't walk," Gabriel said, making Castiel blush again. "But we ain't normal," he smacked Castiel on the back, sending him into the lake.

Castiel felt the warm water hit him as he went under, surprised. As he came back up, able to stand where he was, he swam over, pulling on Gabriel's leg, who was holding onto the dock, shaking his head and calling out protests. Castiel began to giggle as Gabriel's grip loosened, long enough to take his shirt off, bringing him splashing and flailing into the water. He tried to stand, but Castiel easily dunked him, getting all of his older brother wet. Gabriel came up out of the water, his once fluffy, perfect hair now flat and hanging into his eyes. He spit water out of his mouth and threw his head back, making his hair fly back. He frowned at his little brother, making Castiel laugh all the harder. 

The two stayed in the water for the better part of a water, swimming laps, splashing each other, just being brothers. Gabriel was the first one to get out of the water, walking back up onto the dock, Castiel close behind him. He snapped, two beach towels appearing, one with little bumble bees on it and his with a swimsuit model on it. He laid back on his, snapping again so a pair of aviator sunglasses appeared on him and two mixed drinks, complete with the little umbrella, appeared beside him. He sat up, seeing Castiel sitting down next to him and offered him a drink. 

Castiel took the drink with a confused look, "What is this?"

"Strawberry daiquiri," Gabriel said with a smile as he sipped at his, Castiel still giving him the same look. "Don't knock it till ya try it."

Castiel slowly brought the colorful cup up to his lips and sipped, the fruity liquid instantly pleasing him. The two continued to sip at their drinks, neither really saying anything.

"Why are you here?" Castiel suddenly asked, turning to face his brother.

Gabriel sighed and set his drink down. He laid on his back, putting his arms under his head. "Sam kicked me out," Gabriel mumbled, looking up at the clouds in the sky.

Castiel rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, "It's hard to make Sam that furious. What did you do?"

Gabriel sighed again and kept looking up as he explained what happened between the two of them; how he wished he wouldn't had told Sam about him and Coleen in such a manner, but it seemed like the more time he spent with Sam, the more he came down with a horrible case of the word vomit. 

Castiel nodded his head at the end of Gabriel's explanation, rubbing at his chin, "Yes, I can understand why Sam is displeased with you."

"Guess I'll just stay here till Coleen gets home," Gabriel shrugged, sipping at this drink. "But, the real question is, why are you here?" He pointed at Castiel's hickey.

Castiel looked down at the umbrella in his drink, pinching it between two fingers. "Dean and I did something-"

"You're neck says it all, little bro. You and Deano got a little frisky, so what?" Gabriel casually said.

"I liked what he did to me. As he did it, I felt like some memories were trying to slip through; like we had done this act many times in both the front and back seat of the Impala, along with the hood," Castiel explained, a small smile showing.

Gabriel chuckled and nodded his head, "That's good, though. Sounds like the little bird has healed and is ready for his memories back."

Castiel dropped the drink, staring right at his brother, his mouth gaping. After a second, he asked, "You know everything Dean and I have ever done."

Gabriel nodded, a devilish grin spreading across his face, "And I'm surprised to find out you're the top and Dean likes to be dominated."

Castiel's face turned bright red. Before he could say anything, Gabriel reached out and touched his hand to Castiel's forehead, a soft light and warmth radiating from his palm as memories came flooding back to him. Gabriel kept his hand there, releasing almost all of Castiel's memories back, careful to hold onto Cass's torture and almost death. As he pulled his hand away, the younger angel's eyes fluttered shut and he fell backwards.

"Aw, fuck," Gabriel mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. He poked his brother's side a few times. "I think I broke him." Castiel didn't stir. Gabriel groaned and pulled him close to him, snapping with his free hand.

The two appeared in the center of Dean's dark room in the Bunker, Castiel draped over Gabriel's shoulder. He walked over and let the younger angel fall into the center of Dean's bed. Gabriel stepped back and rubbed his neck again, chewing on the side of his lip. After a few seconds, he heard booted footsteps coming and ducked out of the room, quickly walking back to the library, his bare feet silently padding on the concrete. 

He was about to walk in the main door to grab the case Sam had been working on, but stopped when he saw the long haired man's head bent down, his nose buried in a book. Gabriel slowly stepped backwards, turning around to walk down the hall. He entered the library from another door, this one allowing him to silently walk up behind Sam. He stood far enough away that he couldn't touch the man, but close enough that he could see that he had a book open on vampires. Gabriel silently walked up to the sitting man, putting his hands on his shoulders, massaging them, "Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, all work and no play makes for a dull boy."

Sam tried to turn around, tried to shrug his hands away, but he was tense and Gabriel seemed to know exactly where to rub. "What are you doing here, Gabe?" he asked, his tone dripping with annoyance.

"I missed you," Gabriel replied, leaning closer to Sam's ear. He nipped at him, massaging more of Sam's back. He leaned back up before Sam could do anything and said, "I also dropped Cassie off. May have broken him. Dean will know what to do."

"What?" Sam yelled, spinning around in his chair, glaring up at the archangel.

Gabriel shrugged, "Your brother and my brother got a little busy in the Impala. Thought he was ready for his memories back. Kid passed out on me." He reached out and brushed Sam's hair back behind his ear, running his thumb down his jaw. 

Sam couldn't help himself as he leaned into Gabriel's touch, closing his eyes. He coughed nervously and turned away from the hand. Gabriel went back to rubbing Sam's shoulders as Sam braced his hands on the table in front of him, closing his eyes, trying to keep his temper even. He wanted to send the angel away again, but Gabriel admitted he missed him. When has he ever said that to him before? And the way he's working out all the knots in his shoulders and lower back... He knew he should tell Gabriel to stop, but he was enjoying himself too much. 

When Gabriel left, even though Sam told him to, Sam immediately missed the trickster's presence, and this scared him a little. 

Sam turned his chair around to look up at the man, his mouth gaping at the shirtless archangel in front of him. Gabriel smiled and flexed a little, the light dusting of dirty blonde hair across his chest standing out as Sam looked him over. Sam's eyes continued to look as he took notice to the trail of hair that led down the front of his pants. 

Gabriel noticed this and smiled to himself, "Like what ya see Sammich, 'cause I can show ya more?" He reached to the front of his trunks, putting the drawstrings in his two fingers, slowly pulling.

Sam's heart was beating quickly and his breathing was harsh. He should really stop Gabriel, but he really did want to see the rest of that golden trail to the prize. Sam slowly reached up, putting his hands on Gabriel's hips, pulling him closer. He pressed his cheek to the shorter man's bare chest, just holding him there as he quietly said, "I shouldn't be this attracted to ya. I shouldn't want you when I have Collie, but damnit." He looked up at Gabriel, smiled wickedly as he pulled him down, forcing him to straddle him. "Maybe if I just need to fuck you and get you out of my system."

Gabriel chuckled as he placed his hands on Sam's broad shoulders. He waggled his eyebrows and said playfully, "I always thought the Winchesters were a bit of homophobes. I'm glad to see you're provin' me wrong."

Sam looked up at him, that sinful look still in his hazel eyes, "I didn't go to college for nothing'." He winked and then pulled Gabriel's face to his, mashing their lips together. As Gabriel's tongue began to battle with his, he could feel himself growing hard. He put his hands back on Gabriel's hips, rocking him slowly. 

Gabriel groaned with the sensation and pulled his face away from his, one eye brow raised and hummed, "Who would have guessed Sam is a Dom?" 

"Shut up," Sam said against Gabriel's Adam's apple as he sucked on it and pulled his hair, making Gabriel moan louder.

"Ah, fuck Sam," he groaned, rocking harder against the man below him.

"That's the plan," Sam replied huskily, running his hands up and down Gabriel's back, digging his nails in, sending shivers down his spine.

Gabriel groaned again and pulled one hand away from Sam's shoulder. "Too much clothing," he said and then snapped, leaving both of them completely naked. 

Sam let out a loud groan at the feeling of his harden member touching Gabriel's. "This isn't good enough," he said as put his hands under Gabriel's butt, standing up, forcing Gabriel to straddle him.

"Whoa there, I'm all for this forceful Sam, but you ain't goin' in dry," Gabriel said, letting his feet touch the ground. He snapped and a bottle of lube appeared on the table in front of them.

Sam smiled and reached over Gabriel for the bottle, making the shorter man bend over, Sam's dick pressing against his tight ass. Gabriel groaned again as Sam grabbed his leg, placing it on the chair behind them, allowing himself better access. Sam opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube on his finger. He slowly reached forward, his finger teasing Gabriel. Gabriel rocked back on it, making himself moan. "That's a good little angel," Sam purred in his ear as he slowly moved his finger back and forth. "Get yourself ready for me." He added a second finger and began to scissor him.

"Yes... Sa-Sam... Need more," Gabriel whined, pushing himself back on Sam's fingers as he added a third.

Sam chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, "I didn't think you'd be this needy, Gabe."

"Just for you, I am," Gabriel said as Sam grabbed the bottle again, putting some in the palm of his hand.

Sam moaned in agreement as he ran his hand up and down his hard dick, "Good." And then he pushed himself into Gabriel, both of them letting out a loud moan. "Oh my God," Sam cursed, slowly pulling himself out.

"Daddy has nothing to do with this," Gabriel rushed out, frowning as he felt Sam leave, only to have him slam back inside again, shaking the entire table. The two let out a loud moan, Sam laying his entire weight on him. Sam moved his hands down to Gabriel's hips, grabbing them tightly as he slowly began to thrust. With each thrust, they would moan, Gabriel's moans driving Sam crazy, building intensity between them.

"You feel so good," Sam breathed as he began to pound harder into Gabriel, rocking the table.

"More," Gabriel begged, his hands reaching for Sam's.

Sam laughed low in this throat as he let go of one hip, moving Gabriel's leg to top of the table more, getting the two of them closer. "Anything for you," he replied darkly, pushing all of the way in him. 

Gabriel threw his head back as Sam's thrusts became quick and forceful. He could feel himself getting close already, and Sam hadn't even touched him. The man behind him was pure evil and pure bliss, all rolled into one, and Gabriel didn't want it to ever end. Before he could stop himself, he found himself panting, "Love... you... Sam Winchester." And then he was spurting all over the table and down his leg. Sam roared above him, thrusting a few more times, slower, but more powerful, until he collapsed upon him, breathing heavy and laughing.

After a few seconds, Sam slowly pulled out of him, falling back into the chair, still breathing heavy. He ran his hands threw his sweat laden hair, pulling the strands stuck to his forehead back, looking Gabriel over, he still hadn't moved from the table yet. He laughed again, letting his hands fall, "What the fuck was that?"

Gabriel slowly turned around. As he did so, he snapped, their clothes appearing again. He was now wearing his usual jeans and baggy t-shirt. He leaned against the table, unable to meet Sam's eyes as he casually shrugged. "Didn't know you were a top," he joked.

Sam shrugged, "Like I said, I tried new things in college. The good thing with supernatural beings, they can take a good pounding."

Gabriel felt himself blush and he coughed nervously. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't think of a good excuse. He didn't want to just vanish either, so his next option was to be a dick. "Oh, so I was just a plaything to ya?" Gabriel asked, feeling hurt.

Sam shrugged, "Were ya really expectin' a relationship? Just 'cause ya said ya love me doesn't change anythin', Gabe."

Gabriel huffed in frustration, "Yeah, I kinda was. You can't tell me for one damn minute you don't have feelin's for me!"

"So what if I do? I'm with Collie and I ain't gonna leave her for you." Sam stood up, getting ready to leave the room. "And speakin' of her, she should be here either late tonight or tomorrow, so I'm gonna go somewhere else to wait for her." He left the library, barely holding himself together, as he headed to his room. 

Once he was safely in his room, he began to hyperventilate. Gabriel said he loved him! And he expected Sam to just keep going on with life? Did Gabe know he felt the same way, about both him and Coleen? Groaning and running his hands through his hair, Sam felt the urge to punch something. He stood up from sliding down the door, wiped at the tears he didn't realize he had and walked over to his dressers, quickly changing from his every day clothes into workout clothes. 

Slipping out of his room, he quickly walked in the direction of the basement to where they had made a training/workout room. He walked past Dean's room, pausing at the closed door to listen for a few seconds. He couldn't really hear anything but Dean's muffled voice. As much as he wanted to stop, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he continued on his way to the workout room. 

The room was quite large, as they had knocked out a few walls, allowing for enough room for various workout machines to work on the different parts of the body and training places for a shooting range, or throwing range. Around the whole outside of the room, there was a track. In the corner was a punching bag. Feeling like that was his bet option to release his anger and frustration, Sam walked over to a small cabinet by bag and grabbed a roll of tape to wrap around his wrists and knuckles, protecting himself from unwanted broken bones.

After he was all wrapped up, he turned on the radio to a modern station and then stepped up to the bag. He began with a few jabs that turned into harder punches. It only took him about fifteen minutes on the bag until he was covered in sweat and feeling a little better. He glanced down at his watch to see it was almost three am, which had him deciding an outdoor run wouldn't be a good idea, so he began to job around the indoor track. 

When that was done and he had chugged down a bottle of water that he grabbed from the cooler beside the first aide cabinet, he went over to lift some weights, feeling the burn in all of his muscles at this point, but he was enjoying the pain. It was pain like this that reminded him he was human, that it was okay to break down some times, as long as picked himself up and kept fighting. 

For the entire time of him being in the gym, he kept his mind focused on hand. He kept picking machines to challenge him; machines that could do more damage than good if he wasn't paying attention. Dean may push his problems away with greasy food and cheap beer, but Sam almost always chose to workout. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After stopping at three places close to her new home, Coleen was finally pulling into the garage. She looked over at the two phone numbers she had and felt a nervous twinge in her stomach. She knew she couldn't be trapped in here again. She knew that if her and Sam were to be together for the long run, she would have to have a job, so she stopped a diner and a garage, putting applications into both. She told them she wasn't sure of her address yet and left them her cell number. In the next day or two, as a way to protect both herself and her new family, she'd go into town and set up a mailbox, if they didn't already have one. The last place she stopped was a convenience store to buy two cases of TruBlood, not wanting to be stuck in the Bunker without any again.

She looked back at her hands still on the steering wheel and took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. She felt oddly nervous about seeing Sam. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other in almost three weeks, maybe it was because he was back from the dead and she wasn't sure if he would remember her, or maybe it was because of what happened between her and Gabriel.

Chewing on her lip, she reached to pull the key out of the ignition and tossed it into her purse. She pulled the mirror down to check her makeup and her hair. After applying a little more cherry red lipstick and fixing a few fly away pieces of hair, she finally stepped out of the car, her overnight bag in her hand, and walked over to the door that would lead her into the hallway between the library and bedrooms. She put her shaking hand on the doorknob and slowly turned, opening the door to see the back of a familiar figure sitting in a chair in the middle of the library. At the sound of the door opening, he spun around, an angel blade instantly appearing in his hand. Coleen squeaked and dropped her bag.

"Gabe, it's me!" she called, her voice high, her hands up.

"What the fuck, woman?" he yelled, the blade disappearing as quickly as it appeared. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." He ran a hand over his face and slowly sat back down.

Coleen bent down and grabbed her bag. She walked over and set it on another table, staying as far away from the amusing, sexy archangel as she could. She folded her arms across her chest, hiding the little bit of cleavage and leaned against the doorway. "Where-where's Sam?" she asked, her voice shaking as she tried to play it cool and not look Gabriel's body over, with his hair that almost looked like some sort of sexual act had happened.

He shrugged and looked away from her. "After we had our close encounter, he took off to his room."

She frowned. As much as she wanted to ask what he meant, her heart leapt at the thought of being so close to him. She grabbed her bag and walked towards their room, willing herself to walk at a normal pace. She stopped outside of his partially closed door to smooth her dress down and then walked in to find an empty room with none of her stuff in it. She looked around, frowning again. As much as she wanted to be mad about this, she couldn't. She set her bag down and walked back to Gabriel.

"Where's all mah stuff?" she asked once she was in the room again, trying to keep her tone even.

"In a spare bedroom. You have too much shit to fit in Sam's room," Gabriel replied, sounding bored and not looking up from the laptop in front of him.

She scoffed and turned back around, using her keen sense of smell to track her stuff. She flowed the scent past both Sam's and Dean's rooms, pausing when she heard Dean whispering.

"C'mon, baby, please wake up. I lost you once, I can't do it again," Dean's emotional voice was begging. 

Something about this struck her as being concerned. She knew her stuff could wait, but something about the way Dean's voice sounded made her forget about her search for Sam. She knocked lightly on the closed door, hearing Dean stir behind the door.

"Dean, its Coleen. I'm home," she said softly, being able to smell both him and Castiel on the other side of the door. 

After a few seconds, the door opened a crack and Dean was standing there, his face wet with tears. He looked her over and smiled, opening the door more to let her in. He brought her into a hug. "Welcome home, kid," he replied weakly. "We missed ya."

She hugged him back, trying to look around him into the dimly lit room. He finally let his arms drop and rubbed the back of his neck, turning to look back at Castiel laying flat, in the middle of his bed.

"He ain't dead," Coleen announced, bringing Dean's attention back to her. "He's still in there, stronger than bahfore." She put her hand on Dean's arm and smiled, taking a step closer to the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Dean shrugged weakly, "He talked to Gabriel and then the dick with wings brought Cass back here like that."

Coleen groaned and felt all of her limbs grow heavy. She walked over and sat down in the small leather chair Dean had between the door and bed, "He really is a dick, ain't he?"

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, putting one hand on Castiel's leg and looked at Coleen with a raised eye brow, "You two did somethin' else, didn't ya?"

She blushed and looked down at her hands and then back up at him. "I stopped 'em this time. Drove the last leg of the trip alone. Didn't think 'bout 'em 'er nothin'," she squeaked.

Dean shook his head slowly, "I duhno why you're fuckin' with that dick when Sam is so in love with ya." Coleen chewed on her lip, unable to say anything. Dean noticed this and kept going, "It's not that I don't want ya here. You know too much for us to just let ya run loose, but please, don't ruin my brother. It's my job to protect Sammy and you're makin' that a hell of a lot harder."

"Women always do," she mumbled, unable to look at Dean. She took a deep breath and finally looked up to see Dean was looking back at Castiel, gently caressing his thigh.

"I'd do anythin' to protect Cass," he mumbled and then looked back at Coleen. "You know this. Ya saw it first hand."

Coleen chewed on her lip for a second before she quietly said, "I guess I have feelin's fer both of 'em." She shrugged and waited for Dean to respond. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Dean, ya gotta rahmember, I ain't ever had this much male attention-"

"Bullshit," Dean scoffed. "You were a waitress in a bar. Waitresses in bars always get guys to notice 'em. Hell, the way you were dressed that first night, I noticed ya and I don't normally go for bigger girls."

Coleen sighed and slapped the desk beside her, "That's just it right there, all of the guys that I've ever been interested in never gave me a second look." She paused and looked at the open door to see Sam leaning against the doorway, an odd smile on his face. She smiled back and finished, "Until Sam." Then she stood up and walked over to him and he stood up straight, the two of them looking each other over. 

Sam was covered in sweat, his hair pulled back in a ponytail on top of his head, his shirt thrown across his broad shoulder. His navy blue and neon yellow stripped gym shorts clung to his thighs. Coleen chewed on her lip as she kept walking up to him, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he held out an arm for her to step into. As she did, she felt both of his hands on her hips, picking her up and hugging her tight. He buried his head into her neck and mumbled against it, "Oh God, Collie, I missed ya." He shifted her in his arms so he could better carry her and left Dean's room to walk back to his own, his eyes never leaving her face.

Once they were in his room, he pushed the door closed with his foot and set her down in the center of the room and walked a circle around her, whistling. "I die and come back to a pin-up model? Well shit, I shoulda died a long time ago," he flirted, making her blush. She didn't say anything as Sam sat down on the edge of their bed, looking between her dolled up face and exposed chest. He put his arms behind him and leaned back, getting a better angle to appreciate her, his smile never leaving his face.

Coleen kept standing in the center of the room, half of her afraid to move, the other half wanting to launch herself at the beautiful warrior just sitting there, waiting for her. All that tanned, muscled skin just waiting for her to touch, but her conscious was winning. She looked down at her toes and sighed, "We gotta talk."

Sam sat back up, the smile disappearing and being replaced with a look of apprehension. Nothing good ever came out of a girl uttering those words. Was her outfit just a tease, a way to say look what you could have had, but you fucked it up somehow? Had she talked to Gabriel and found out what happened? He ran his hands over his hair nervously. "Um, ok... What's up, babe?" His voice was shaking as he asked, "You're still my babe, right? We haven't been apart that long, right?"

Coleen rushed over and knelt on the floor between his knees, putting her hands on his knees, looking up at his face, trying not to cry. She was shaking her head quickly, "I still wanna be yours very much." She paused and sat back on her folded legs, her arms falling to her sides as she looked down at his bright yellow running shoes and whispered, "But things happened while ya was dead an' I ain't very proud of it."

Sam gulped and looked down at her as she chewed on her lip, something that oddly drove him nuts. Despite the bad news he was about to receive, he still couldn't help the growing need he was feeling to touch her, kiss her all over, just spend the next two hours of the day with her. When she didn't say anything, he asked quietly, "Who or what was it?"

She looked up slowly, blood tears running down her cheeks, "Gabriel."

Sam paled, his breath caught in his throat. He felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. "What?" he asked, not believing what she just said. He stood up slowly, his fists balling at his side. "He took advantage of you?" he asked, his voice dark. He walked past her, brooding, as he went in search of Gabriel. He could hear Coleen following after him, but that didn't stop him as he continued to stalk towards the library.

Sam found Gabriel still sitting in the same chair, using his laptop. He stomped over, closing the laptop on him. Before Gabriel could respond, Sam yelled, "You took advantage of her?!" He grabbed Gabriel's shirt, pulling the stronger man to his feet.

Gabriel easily shoved him away and straightened his shirt, "Easy there, Samsquash. I duhno what she told ya, but nothin' happened besides a few tongue battles. You're the one who conquered the castle." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, looking between the two of them. When he saw Coleen's look of confusion, he asked her, "Oh, he didn't get to the good part yet?" Coleen shook her head, her mouth hanging open. "Oh, well our Sammy-boy bent me over on the table and-"

"Stop!" she yelled, shaking her head back and forth, more tears running down her cheeks. "Just stop!" she shrieked, feeling a panic attack coming on. She fell into the nearest chair, rocking back and forth, struggling to breathe. She saw Sam's shoes in front of her and felt his hand on her shoulder. She shoved him off, "Don't touch me!" She glared up at him, "What you did was worse."

Sam pulled his hand back and slowly turned to look at Gabriel, who was trying to look innocent. Gabriel walked over to Coleen, the smirk still on his face, "What? It's not like ya both don't want a piece of this hot ass."

Coleen looked up slowly, her eyes cold, her voice colder as she looked between the two of them, "That may be true, but at least I was gonna ask before I did." Her eyes paused on Sam's.

Sam paled again as Gabriel shrugged. Sam was unable to find his voice as Gabriel spoke again, "Look, kid. I've played nice long enough. Sammy and I go way back. He's my prize and I plan on winnin' him."

"Did you say you loved me just to get in my head?" Sam suddenly asked, sinking down into a chair on the other side of Coleen.

"What? Don't I matter?" Coleen asked, new tears forming. She hated how desperate she sounded, but she still loved Sam. The two of them talking had allowed herself to bring her breathing back. She looked between the two of them, not hearing the rest of their conversation, trying to figure out what her next step was. She could leave, go back to Bon Temps and say never mind to Sam and Jessica, but her maker made it very clear she was to never step foot in that town again. She could find some place to live closer to town, maybe get a job at one of those places she applied. Both of those options left her alone and without family. 

She looked at Sam, smiling almost. Sam was so happy to see her, despite what he had done. And this Bunker was the safest home she had had since turning. She felt safe here, even if she had pissed off Dean. She really wanted to start over in a new state and she could still see herself starting over with Sam. But then there was that whole matter of what Sam and Gabriel had done while she wasn't home. It shocked her more than hurt her, as she was having the same thoughts about Gabriel lately. She felt embarrassed by the idea of being okay with being in a relationship with the two of them.

She looked at Gabriel and chewed on her lip. She really didn't know that much about him. Sam hadn't really talked about him in the bits and pieces of his life he had shared. Coleen still found him interesting and wanted to get to know him better. And their shared kisses... Dare she say he was better at it than Sam... 

She shivered and closed her eyes, fantasies of the three of them sharing a bed playing through her dirty mind. She couldn't help but wonder who would be the top and where she would fit into all of it. She began to chew on her lip as she felt herself becoming damp and almost moaned. Snapping herself out of her trance, she stood up and walked between to two of them. They stopped their heated conversation and just stared at her as she easily pushed them back into chairs and began to slowly walk between them.

"Alright," she began, tapping her finger in the air. "This is how this is gonna work." Both of them were looking at her curiously. She paused in front of Gabriel, "I think you're the greatest thin' since sliced bread right now 'cause of takin' your blood an' I doubt that is gonna go away any time soon since you're more powerful than me." She turned and looked at Sam, "An', God only knows why, but I still love ya and wanna be with ya." She smiled and walked over to him to sit on his lap, unable to resist her urge to touch him anymore. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder for a second. Then she looked at Gabriel, "An' if ya really love our Sammy, I don't wanna step in the way of that, as long as ya share."

"What are ya tryin' to say or suggest?" Sam asked, finally putting his hands around her waist.

Coleen chewed on her lip, feeling her face heat. She looked down at Sam.

"I think she's suggestin' a threesome," Gabriel chimed in, sounding more excited than she expected.

"What? Really?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

She shrugged, "I'd rather a relationship, but yeah, basically." She looked between the two of them as Sam looked over at Gabriel. They were both waiting for him to answer, it seemed.

Gabriel looked just as shocked as she felt. "Ya mean, you're okay with sharin' her?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked back up at Coleen, "Do I have a choice?" She blinked a few times and then nodded. He rubbed her back. "Can, I uh... Have a few days to decide?" he looked between the two of them. They both nodded. He smiled slowly up at Coleen, "Till then, I ain't sharin' here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Fair enough. I'll go find some angel stuff to do. Call me when ya need me," Gabriel said and then snapped, disappearing.

Sam stood up, easily lifting Coleen with him and started to walk towards their room. "As for now, it's gettin' close to your bedtime and I still wanna have some playtime." He kissed her lips, nipping at the bottom lip playfully. 

Coleen didn't say anything until they were in the room and the door was closed. She waited until Sam was sitting on the bed. She walked over to him and shook her head, "I may still be in a relationship with ya, Sam Winchester, but that don't mean I ain't pissed 'bout ya sleepin' with Gabe." She crossed her arms, looking down at him as he looked up at her sheepishly. He opened his mouth to talk, but she held her hand up and turned her back to him. "He'p me outta the dress an' we'll talk 'bout this tahmorrow." When she felt the dress fall, she turned back around and finished getting undressed, grabbing a discarded shirt of his and put it on and then climbed into bed. She snuggled up against him and mumbled, "I did miss ya. That's why I stopped mahself from doin' anythin' more with 'em." She kissed his cheek as he slowly turned to hug her close to him.

"I'm sorry I fucked up, Collie. I really do love you and want you with me," Sam confessed, folding himself around her small body.

She yawned and wiggled herself closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm."I don't wanna... leave ya," she yawned and then fell asleep.


End file.
